Fitz and the Fixer
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant is running for President, single. No one has ever won the Presidency, in history without being married. He is planning on being the first. But when an unexpected "fixer" comes into his life, things change. He can't win without her help but the presidency is not all he wants now. Can he truely have the job and girl he's always wanted. My take on Episode 1X06.
1. When Life Throws you a Curve Ball

**So my little pumpkins, I decided to start another story. If Fitz was single, no conniving Mellie, and Olivia still worked on his campaign would they still have gotten together? This is a what if scenario and my take on 1X06. Plus after the Defiance episode I needed to do something to cheer all us Liv and Fitz fans up. I hope this does the trick.**

**Fitz and the Fixer**

**Chapter 1: When life throws you a curve ball…**

There was 282 days left till the election for the next President of the United States. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was running under the Republican nomination. He was currently the Governor of California but here's the catch. He's single and never been married. Something totally under heard of, considering he's running for President. No single, unmarried man has ever run for President single and won.

Of course he had girlfriends but never any too long or serious. He had steady girlfriends in the past that he cared for, but never LOVED them. You could say that he has never been "in love" before. He was in his mid-forties and has never told a woman "I love you." Fitz had not found "the one" woman that would make his head spin, mind wonder, fill him with passion and tell him the truth always. As time went on, he just believed that love was something not in the cards for him.

He had never "made love" to anyone before. He believed that if he ever did so then this person he would love with his whole heart and soul. When you make love to someone, he just didn't believe you do so with your body (well duh.) You made love to them with your mind, body and soul. This person would be the other half of his soul that he is searching for. His past experiences were filled with pleasure but not the mind-blowing, toe curling, love making sessions he's heard tales about.

He didn't believe in love in first sight and butterflies that happened when you met "the one." Fitz believed that was in fairy tales and didn't happen in real life. Of course he hoped one day he would meet the right girl. After some failed relationships and his dad attempting to set him up with the right girl with the right background he gave up. He buried himself into his work and eventually became only governor in California history to be elected single. Quiet the accomplishment.

He would not have made it this far if it wasn't for his old law professor, Cyrus Beene. Cyrus always knew and told Fitz that he was destined to be a great leader. Cyrus truly believed that this country needed Fitzgerald Grant and he was the best man for the job. Cyrus believed that he could win the Presidential election but his image needed some work. Okay lots of work.

/

Right now he was getting his ass handed to him by Senator Sally Langston. In Iowa last night he got totally decimated by her. She was totally whooping his but in epic proportions.

"There's no way to sugar coat it. We got our ass handed to us by Sally Langston in Iowa last night. People don't know where I stand on the issues. The problem is…" Fitz voiced his concerns…

The woman in the back of the room spoke up. "Your libido. It looks like you screw around. Too many dumb blonds, (**ouch**), red-heads (**yikes**), brunettes with DD chest sizes to parade around on your arm. By parading around like Huge Hefner, you're making yourself look like a California play boy who can't keep it in his pants." (_Holy shit did she just say that!)_

"Family values matter to Republicans. It's why they vote for who they vote for. Right now people see you as someone who has trouble running his own love life, never mind the country. People liked George W. because you could have a beer with him. They started to like Al Gore because he laid a huge kiss on his wife in public."

Sally has Jesus on her side so that just leaves family. But you're single, so well duh you don't have one. Why is that by the way? You must have gotten tired of Mummy and Daddy setting up with the right girl. You have to be down to earth, not screwing around, doing whomever or whatever to scratch an itch. I am shocked to see not one of them here by the way. Where is the current flavor of the month?" She finally finished ripping him a new one.

/

Fitz just stood there staring at her with his mouth open. Who the HELL was she, and most importantly where did she come from? He was totally mesmerized by her. If he even tried to answer her, he wouldn't even know what to say. The closer she walked to him, the more his heart raced in his chest. His breathing increased and his stomach was doing belly flops, hard! He had this knot in his throat and every time he swallowed it made got stuck in his throat. He was becoming so nervous, he may actually get nauseous.

He had to place his hands in his pockets because not only were the shaking but he was attracted to her. Fitz had never felt this kind of attraction to someone before. He felt himself wanting to be closer to her in every way possible. He was hoping she would close the gap even closer to him but she stopped about 8 feet away. If he got close enough to smell her perfume he was done for. He would have to go into the bathroom and throw some cold water on his face.

Never in his life had he met anyone like her before. She was beautiful, beyond intelligent, and not afraid to tell it, or most importantly him, how she sees him. Her honesty and her ability to speak her mind not only to him but in front of a room people was remarkable.

Fitz was having feelings he didn't think were possible. To be honest, it was scaring the living shit out of him. He did not believe in "love at first sight" and soul mates. He never thought he would find "the one" or say those three words to someone in his life. He always thought love, true passionate love, was not for him. He had been dreaming of a woman like her his entire adult life. He believed that she was in fairy tales and didn't really exist.

He finally gets up the courage to say "And you are?"

"Olivia." She looks at Cyrus, "Pope."

Those two words changed his life, and captured his heart, mind, body and soul. Life decides that now was the perfect time to throw him the biggest curve ball, and she's standing before him. He was going to catch it and never let it go. He just had to figure out how, considering he just told Cyrus to fire her.

/

**So what do you think should happen next for these two? Not sure what to do next. I want to incorporate the episode, but take a few of my own twists on it. Any ideas would help.**

**Leave me goodies cuz they make me smile.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…;-)**


	2. Laying the Smack-eth Down!

**Chapter 2: Laying the Smack-eth Down…**

**280 Days left till Election:**

Olivia was at work when her phone rang. It was her old mentor, Cyrus Beene. He had been trying to convince her to come and work on Governor Grant's Presidential campaign.

"He needs your help Liv. He's getting his ass handed to him. We're drowning here. I thought I could do this by myself but he can't win without your help. Come on Liv, please?" Cyrus was actually begging.

"Cy, how about my life here, my job, my career, family, and of course my fiancée? I just can't up and leave everything to go help Mr. Playboy Grant out."

"Playboy Grant huh. Okay I'll give you that but Liv he's the REAL DEAL. HE can do this. I believe in him and so will you once you meet him."

"Look I'll think about it Cy. I will call you later on tonight after I get home and talk about with Richard."

"Okay I look forward to your phone call later. Please Liv, he needs you. Okay, I need you. Are you happy now? I said it."

"Yes I am Cy. The great Cyrus Beene, King of Me never needs anyone. Wow old man you're getting soft in your old age."

"You're a pain my ass you know."

"Yes Cy, I know but that is why you love me and you know I am right." Olivia was smiling through the phone now.

"Yes I know that and don't you ever tell anyone I said it. Bye Liv and talk to you later." Cyrus said hanging up.

"Bye." Olivia said back. As Olivia hung up her phone she was reminded on how much she loved Cy. Governor Grant must be "the real deal" if he's pushing her this hard to join the campaign.

/

Before she realized it she was on her way home. She was actually early tonight. Richard was going to be so happy to see her. They had been together for a little over 2 years and engaged for 6 months. She loved him of course but not the true passionate love she dreamed of. Yes in a way she was settling but he did love her, and her him.

She didn't believe in love at first sight or soul mates. That kind of love and the man it came with didn't exist in the world. If she wanted that, she would have to keep watching "Once Upon a Time." She hoped one day that she would find it, but meeting Richard made her realize that this is what life had in store for her, and she was okay with it. So she thought…

Olivia had been coming home late the last few nights and she was happy to be home for dinner. She opened the door and heard noises.

She knew that Richard was home but what were these clothes on the floor? She thought she had dropped some laundry and picked it up. "Wait a minute, this isn't mine. I don't wear this size bra." Her blood was beginning to boil and she could feel herself ready to explode.

She took off her 4 inch heels and tip toed following the trail of clothing to the bedroom. As she got closer to the door she heard, "Oh Richie, baby. You feel so good. You are my King of Camelot. I want you to stick you sword in me harder."

"You wish is my command." She heard him say back.

Olivia then threw open the door to catch them in the throws of passion. "OH YAH…WELL THE QUEEN says to pack up your SHIT and get the FUCK OUT! If you don't I'll cut your sword off. How the HELL could you do this to me, you bastard? I trusted you."

Richard tried to explain that this was nothing. That it wasn't what she thought but obviously she was not that stupid.

"Oh spare me KING DICK-HEAD! I want you out of this house by the time I get back from my trip. If you are not gone, I will be forced to throw you out!"

Olivia then threw the ring in his face, packed a bag to stay with her best friend Abby. In two days she was plane to California to meet Governor Grant.

**282 days till Election**

Olivia had arrived at the school from her trip from DC right on time. She rented a car and drove to where Governor Grant's campaign headquarters. She entered the room unseen by anyone. She just watched and listened in the back of the room. As she listened to what Governor Grant had to say, she caught herself really paying attention to him.

He was extremely good looking, tall, nice eyes, really nice hair, and his voice sent shivers down her spine. He had this commanding presence about himself that she liked. Maybe Cy was right, he was "the real deal." She told herself, "_Okay girl, he may be nice on the eyes but it's time to lay the smack down on him and get his attention. You're here as a favor to Cyrus. To help this man get elected. Not to make googley eyes at the next President of the United States. You don't like losing and you don't lose ._ _Plus I just caught my fiancée cheating on me. So this is the last thing I need." S_he told this to herself.

She waited till the perfect moment to speak up and get his attention. He stood there totally baffled and awestruck by her. She was enjoying this a little too much. The closer she walked to him, the more uncomfortable she noticed he became. It was when he put his hands in his pockets, she stopped walking towards him. He was much better looking closer up. Her heart was doing flip flops. Each step she took was causing her breathing to speed up to. She had to calm down and get through her butt whooping on him.

She continued to tell him what she thought about his love life, and flavor of the month. When she hit the "Mummy and Daddy nerve" she noticed how tense his body became. She could tell he was trying to be pissed off at her, but he was struggling. He was either going to tell her off in front of a room of his staff, or go into the back and yell at Cyrus. If it wasn't for Cyrus sitting a few feet away from the Governor, he probably would have kicked her out.

When she finished, the only thing he could do was ask her name. Olivia answered him. She noticed that after she gave him her name, his body quivered. Wow I've never had this affect on a man before. As everyone left the room she saw the Governor go into the back to talk to Cyrus. On her way back there she heard him say "Fire her."

Cyrus then defended her saying that she was his best non-political student. "She's a pistol." Cy told him. But he still insisted on firing her. What the hell? Am I that bad, she wondered? She hit the door to Cy's office the same time the Governor did. He stopped dead in his tracks. She became so infuriated with him that she wish them both luck and stormed off down the hall.

/

It was a few moments later she heard Fitzgerald Grant calling "Miss Pope, Miss Pope wait." He was actually running after her. Oh this was much too easy she thought. _"I am going to make him squirm."_

"I apologize for firing you." The Governor said.

"Why did you fire me? I had a good job. A paying job, that I left to come here and help you as a favor to my friend Cyrus Beene. I am good. I am brilliant. I would live and eat Fitzgerald Grant every minute of every day."

When Olivia said his name Fitz melted on the spot and went weak in the knees. He was totally mesmerized by her. The closer to him she became, he felt his pulse begin to race and breathing increase. He felt so drawn to her at this moment. She was the positive end of the magnet that was pulling in his negative charge. Then they were breathing in sync. His eyes were locked into her now. Not wavering. She was standing directly in his "personal space" not moving away. She's is not intimated by him at all.

"You would be lucky to have me. You just didn't like what I had to say." Olivia tried to finish before he interrupted her.

"I agree with every word you said. And you're right I would be lucky to have you." Fitz said back to her and looked deep into her eyes. He had never been so sure of anything in his entire life. This beautiful woman standing before him, totally changed everything. She had been what he had been looking for his entire life. Everything he had ever done in his life had lead up to this moment.

/

Olivia watched him standing before her saying "I'd be lucky to have you." She gazed back up at his gorgeous blue-grey eyes and got lost. She watched how he was looking at her. "HOLY SHIT! HE'S ATTRACTED TO ME! OH MY GOD! This is so not good." She knew this without a doubt. The problem is she felt drawn to him too. She was having all these feelings for him and she had only just met him a few moments ago. How the heck was she supposed to work with him now?

"This is why you fired me." She said as they both backed away from each other.

"Can we just go back in there…" Fitz asked before she interrupted him.

"And work." Olivia finished his sentence without missing a beat. She had never been able to do that with anyone before.

Olivia thought to herself "_Thank god he's single."_ And, thank god she has some will power to resist him. (Okay not really but we'll see.) All she had to do is keep reminding herself that she was here as his campaign fixer. She had to "fix" Fitzgerald Grant. But little did she know, she had already "fixed" the part of his life he had been missing. Her! And she had been missing the same thing…Him. ;-)

/

Both Olivia and Fitz knew "something" ignited in their hearts. Both of them were scared of it, and both of them didn't know what do to about it. Okay Fitz knew what to do but Olivia on the other hand didn't know what she was going to do if he pursued her. She was hoping he wouldn't but after they way they just looked at each other she doubted it. He wanted her, and she knew that he knew it. She wanted him too. Why did this have to happen now?

As Fitz watched her the rest of the day, he reminded himself that she was here to do a job and help him get elected. But how the heck was he going to be able to work side by side with her and not want her more. His first priority was to become the first single man elected President of the United States. But now he had another priority. To chase after the woman who would hopefully become not only the First Lady, but his First Lady.

**/**

**Okay my pumpkins, here's my next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Giving some Olivia a cheating ex fiancée will prove to be worth wild later on. I didn't want to use Edison because as I said before I am not a fan of his. **

**I also tried to put a lot of details onto what both Olivia thought of Fitz when she first saw him and vice versa. She obviously was just as attracted to him as he was to her in the beginning. So yes to any questions, Fitz is going to have to go after what he wants. It won't be easy but time will tell if he gets the girl in the end.**

**There will be plenty of hic-cups on the way and I hope you enjoy this journey with me. More to come I promise. Any cute ideas would be helpful to help these two hook up to would be great. After all Fitz has to find a way to get into her good graces somehow. I look forward to any input…;-)**

**Peace, Luv, and Pumpkins…**

**Me's **


	3. Pancake Breakfast

**Chapter 3: Pancake Breakfast…**

The last few days seemed like a blurr to Fitz. Olivia had only been working for him a few days and things were already turning around. And to top it off he always had trouble sleeping. But since meeting Olivia, his sleep is more restless than ever before. She invades his mind the entire night. He barely knew her but she was in his mind like no other woman before. Anytime he closed his eyes he saw her walking towards him. The words of her first impression replayed in his mind all night. He could not get over how she pegged him so quickly.

As he relaxed in bed, he was thinking about the last few days working side by side with her. She was on fire that's for sure. Once she entered the room, she just didn't stop running circles around everyone. Fitz actually had to take a step back and watch in awe a few times just to catch his own breath. He wasn't the one running around, and he was getting tired. He tried his hardest, not to stare but my god she was beautiful. When she caught him watching her a few times, she smiled at him and went right back to business.

Then he remembered how he felt when she said his name. It was the sweetest music he had ever heard. It made him feel like he was on the highest cloud in the sky. He was going to figure out a way to get her to call him by his name again. What would be better if he could get her to call him just "Fitz." That would sound like a symphony coming from her. It made his heart flutter just thinking about it.

He finally got of his daydream and got out of bed, showered, got dressed and went downstairs to the campaign headquarters. Fitz decided to wear a pair of dressed slacks, white checked shirt, no tie, and a casual jacket. He looked good, so he thought. He walked into the room and right away starting looking for Olivia. She must not have come down from her room yet.

/

Then he heard "Morning Governor Grant. Please tell me you are not wearing that?" Said Olivia.

He turned around completely dumfounded. Fitz felt himself almost go weak in the knees just standing there looking at her. She was a vision. She had on a pair of jeans. Boots with four inch heels, a buttoned up white top, and a jacket over it. Her hair was pulled up with a few stray hairs down by her face. He had to fight the urge to move them away from her face. These hairs were going to drive him crazy today for sure.

After he caught his breath, he answered, "What kind of greeting is that Miss Pope? What is wrong with what I am wearing?"

"Well it's not casual enough. Sally Langston is going to be there too and if she's there dressed to the nine's then she'll come across as to "stiff." You need to look more relaxed. You did hire me to fix you right. Trust me, this is not the right look for today. These are veterans. Yes you are running for President but you want to come across as a down to earth guy who likes to hang out just in a pair of jeans like the average Joe. " Olivia said back to him looking him right in the eyes.

"What I can't dress myself now? I am a grown man you know."

"Yes I can see that. I didn't say you weren't capable but you need woman's touch that's all. Do you trust me?" Olivia finally smiled at him.

Trust her, yes. Trust himself, not so much. "Yes I trust you." Fitz answered back. His heart was beating a little faster now.

"Good. Come with me." She answered him.

"Um, where are we going?" Fitz asked her. He had to keep his voice from going up a few levels because he was getting nervous.

"Your room." Olivia kept walking because if she turned around to see the look he was giving her she was going to break out laughing. Then all of a sudden he was not walking next to her. "Governor Grant?" She said turning around looking for him. He was standing in the hallway staring at her.

"Governor Gran, are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yes I am fine but…"

"But what?"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Fitz asked her. To be alone with her in HIS ROOM by the bed just might be too much for him.

"Why? Is your room messy or something?"

"No. It's just…." He was trying really hard not think of them doing naughty things in his room right now.

Olivia sighed and answered him. "Just what? Let me do my job. I have no clue what you packed. I am sure you have a pair of jeans in there and a nice shirt. A nice blue would work. Are you worried about something?" Olivia could tell she was making him squirm and was enjoying it. The problem was she was a little worried too. After his "I'd be lucky to have you" comment she hasn't been able to stop thinking of him either.

She has hardly slept since meeting him too. Every time she closed her eyes she heard his voice, saw his grey-blue eyes, and could almost feel him next to her. She was starting to re-think this move to go to his room to help with his wardrobe but it was too late now.

"No, I'm fine." Fitz answered her.

"Okay well get your butt in gear and follow me. I don't want Cyrus to come down and wonder where we both went." She said back to him.

Fitz followed her into the elevator and they casually talked about different things on the way up to his room. They started walking down the hall and luckily it was not far down the hall from hers.

/

He opened his door and thank goodness he sort of made the bed before he went downstairs. Olivia looked around and there was a sitting room that she waited in. She was not going ANYWHERE next to the bed.

"Okay show me what you've got." She then realized what she just asked him to do and tried really hard to fight the smile. She noticed how he stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her. He was just as uncomfortable as she was. At that moment Fitz wanted to do more than show her what he had. He felt a smirk start to emerge on his face. ;-)

After he got the "naughty" thoughts out of his head, he brought out some things that he had hanging up in the closet. She pulled out a pair of blue jeans. He had him change his shirt to a bright blue one, and she found a dark colored blazer. She handed him everything and he went to change.

Fitz came out of the bathroom and approached her. "Well do I pass the ultimate fixer test? Or do I need to be on one of those fashion emergency shows?"

Olivia could not help herself, giggled and smoothed out his shirt. She could feel him tense up when she touched his chest. He's just as nervous as me. Wow, she thought. But what kept getting to her was HIS EYES. They were breathtaking and every time he looked at her she just about stopped in her tracks. She finally looked up into his eyes and he had a strange smirk on his face.

"What? You're looking at me so strange Governor Grant."

"It's been a while since a beautiful woman has given me wardrobe points that's all." He was fighting the urge to pull her close to him. His hands were in his pockets so he would not touch her.

Olivia blushed and backed away. "The woman you dated never picked out clothes for you?"

"No not really but they definitely don't hold a candle to you. OH Miss Pope, before I forget, thank you for being here." Fitz was now standing directly in front of her again. He was trying to get her to look up at him again.

She could feel her cheeks going pink again and ignored the first part of his comment. "Oh it's no problem. Like Cyrus told you I was one of his best students. I may have to tell you about it sometime. I have known him a long time. I have lots of dirt on Cy. You ready to go."

"I am going to hold you to that, Miss Pope."

Olivia smiled at him. "You can call me Olivia." Her fixer wall was crumbling some so she had to hurry and get them out of his room.

"Olivia, Liv…I'm ready if you are." Fitz said back to her smiling.

No one had called her "Liv" in such a long time. When it left his lips she just about melted in her boots. Even though coming up here to his room was a bad idea, she was grateful that he did not try anything. But the way he kept smiling at her was driving her batty. Even time he smiled her heart fluttered more, he knees shook, and she could feel herself wanting to be close to him. _Okay girl, you're here to get him elected as President, not to date him or anything else..._she told herself.

She had only him a short time and how the heck could she be feeling this way. Now that he was dressed a little more "relaxed" she found him even more attractive. The blue shirt she picked out made his eyes "pop" even more. He opened the door for them and they walked side by side down the hall, chatting about the campaign.

He had this "swag" when he walked and she liked it. The jeans helped his "assets" too. She could feel her eyes wandering to his butt but caught herself. The last thing she needed was for him to notice that she was checking him out. But she had to admit to herself, he did look very handsome at the moment and it was making her "anxious."

They both entered the elevator and were wondering if Cy was already downstairs waiting for them. The doors opened and Cy spotted them.

/

"Hey, where were you two?" Cy asked.

"Upstairs in my room." Fitz answered with a huge smile on his face.

"Already. Geez. I thought you were immune to his Grant charm Liv."

"I…ah..was helping him get dressed. I mean, I was helping the Governor pick out clothes for today. What he had on earlier wasn't working. Cy come on I am a political nun remember." Olivia said to him a little flustered.

Fitz noticed how she stumbled on her words just then. It was cute he thought.

"Olivia says I look much better now Cyrus." Fitz said.

"She's the boss. You look fine. Come on we have the veterans waiting on us to show up outside. We don't want to keep them waiting. I am not sure if Sally is here yet." Cy said to them both.

/

On the way down to the pancake breakfast Cy and Fitz started to argue about what issues they were running on. Fitz wanted to run on a comprehensive non-punitive immigration policy. Cy on the other hand wanted him to run on other issues. He wanted to discuss more about gay marriage and school prayer, among other topics. She could tell that both men were becoming aggravated with the other.

"Look," she said to both of them "can we table this till later? I don't need you two having this kind of discussion right before we have to meet Sally Langston downstairs and have pancakes with everyone. So can you both can it, and stop." Olivia glared at both of them.

"But," Cyrus answered.

"Cyrus Rutherford Beene…NO BUTS! We will deal with this later. Governor Grant, are we understood. Now is not the time to discussing these issues." Olivia said to both of them standing directly in front of them so they couldn't move.

Fitz looked at her. Wow she got us both to "shut up and color." He was liking her more and more. Okay more like falling for her more and more. All he could say to her was "Yes Ma'am."

Olivia looked at Fitz. "Yes Ma'am, huh." She was trying hard not to bad mad anymore but it wasn't working.

"Okay now that these issues have tabled. Let's go. I am hungry." Olivia said to both Fitz and Cyrus as they walked down to where the breakfast was being held.

/

So far the event was going smoothly. The governor had been working the room, taking photos and eating pancakes with all the veterans. He posed for pictures with Sally and some of the veterans. At one point she noticed him picking up a small baby. She watched how the Governor's face lit up when he picked the baby up.

She watched how the Governor held the baby up in his arms over his head, cooing at the child. The baby was smiling and giggling at him. The mom of the baby was even melting at this exchange. So was Olivia. Olivia watched this and tried to keep the thoughts of a life with him out of her head. The thought of him holding their children gave her goose-bumps all over her body. Her heart was melting more and more being around this man. My goodness he would be a great father if given the opportunity.

Her phone rang and pulled her out of this daydream. "Oh hey Abby." She said.

"Hi Liv. I called to see how things are going." Abby said to her.

"Things are going fine so far. I've only been here a few days Abby." Olivia said to her.

"So are you an avid Republican yet?"

"No, but he's got something I can work with." She smiled into the phone when she said this.

"Well don't worry about things here. I'm working on your rodent problem."

"My rodent problem, what? Oh that. Please tell me he's out of my apartment."

"No not yet. He's been calling me though to find out where you are. I haven't told him anything. He knows you changed your number and has been asking around for it."

"Look only you and a few other people have it Ab's. Please make sure he doesn't get it. If he's not out of my apartment by the end of the week let me know. I will come back and take care of his ass." Olivia said getting pissed off.

"Okay, no problem. I know you're working Liv but TRY to have fun. I hear the Governor is awfully nice on the eyes. So is he?"

"Abby what kind of question is that?"

"You avoiding it Livvie. So he is better looking in person."

"Okay you win. He's fairly good looking."

"Fairly good looking Liv. Is that all?"

"Can we table this for later please? I am here to help him get elected as the next President Abby. Not to find a man. I just found out my fiancée cheated on me in my bed. I caught him in the throws for goodness sake. A relationship is not what I want right now."

"Sure it is. That's how life works. When you least expect it, something great can happen. Then why is your voice cracking on the phone dear."

"You're just making me," Olivia stopped "Making me lose my train of thought that's all. Keep me posted on my RAT problem, okay Abby."

"Will do, and this talk is not over you know. Bye."

Olivia avoided saying anything else. "Okay, bye Abby. Miss you."

"Miss you too. Bye Liv." Abby hung up.

After Olivia hung up the phone she couldn't help but continue to smile at Fitz. The way he was making the rounds was so pleasant to watch. He definitely was the real deal. While he was working his magic in the room, he was paying attention to her too. At one point he looked over to her and saw she was smiling at him. That smile she gave to him just melted him even more. He started to think of more ways to get into her good graces. It was not going to be easy to win her over but he was up for the challenge. He nodded to her and continued talking to everyone.

After this event was over, the Governor, her, and Cyrus would have their talk about what was going to change in the campaign for the White House. She was going to have her "game on" face ready to deal with both of them at the same time. Cyrus brought her in to fix him. So far so good but she had a lot of work ahead of her yet. She just had to put her feelings for him at bay. Wishful thinking, but hey it's worth a shot.

/

**Okay my little pumpkins..what do you think? I am so sorry for not updating this for so long. I've been busy thinking of ideas on where to take their journey and of course incorporate "The Trail" episode as much as possible. I watched it again yesterday, and they met on day 282 left till the election. Olivia and Fitz got together at the 273-274 day mark. That's a little over a week. I am not going to go that fast. I believe them taking their time could prove to be enjoyable for all of us invested, don't you think?**

**Leave me any ideas. I am open for suggestions of course. I am SO LOVING the fact that Fitz is SINGLE! Yah baby! **

**Enjoy and Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**


	4. Getting To Know You An Almost 1st Date

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know You. An Almost "First Date"…**

The next day Cyrus, Olivia and Fitz sat down ready to hash it out what the key issues of the campaign were going to be. As she expected they were not in the room but a few minutes before each one of them was trying to be the man. It's the Governor's campaign and he should have final say, she thought but if she didn't interject soon both of them were going to need boxing gloves.

"Okay enough, both of you cut the freaking shit and SIT! NOW!" Olivia yelled at the both at the same time and pointed at them both of park it on the sofa.

Cyrus looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. She had NEVER spoke to him that way before. And the governor was not sure if he was turned on, a little scared, or bewildered. How the heck could she get two powerful politicians like this to just shut up, sit down, and literally fear for their safety? Olivia was so mad at the two of them, she was about to come unglued.

"Now that you both are done trying to see who has the bigger stick," raising her eyebrows at both of them, more the Governor than anything, which he noticed, "can we please talk nice now boys?"

"Well Fitz wants to run on the getting children of illegal immigrants rights to go to college, benefits, here and such, and I think we should run on more important things. We should be running how to fix this country's huge budget problem. How to make healthcare better, gay marriage and school prayer." Cy said looking at both of them.

"Cy this is my campaign, this is not what I want to run on. My father wants me to do those things. It's not me. This is me running for President not him." Fitz lashed out at him.

"Okay both of you enough. How about you both starting talking to one another instead of yelling right now? I haven't been here that long and I've seen you both fight more than getting along. I was brought in to fix things, not play referee with you two knuckle heads."

"Knuckle heads!" Fitz laughed at her. "Wow, I haven't heard that word in a long time."

"Okay do you prefer nitwits instead? I am not playing the, who's got the bigger boots to shove up the other's ass with either one of you. And for the record, my four inch heeled boots are BIGGER and I am as of right now in charge! You two got it." When Olivia said that she put her well shaped , tight jeaned leg, on the coffee table in front of both of them. "Do either one of you want one of these up your butts?"

Cyrus just looked, said no, and kept quiet. Fitz on the other hand was completely turned on. Something about this gesture made Olivia look beyond sexy and seductive . He was having a vision of her in something leather and a whip with these boots on right now. Then this smirk came across his face and right way Olivia picked up on it and put her leg down.

"_I can only imagine the thought that was running through his head right now." _She thought.

"Now the first thing I want you both to do is actually talk to one another. I know new concept. Once you do that, and yes I'll be here, we can decide which issue will take center stage. Are we understood dearies?"

"Yes dear," they both said to her at the same time.

Cyrus and Fitz finally hashed things out nicely, with Olivia jumping in only when she was needed. By the time this meeting was over, they were going with the Governor's plan of attack. It was his campaign and Cy relented. Now that the key issue was decided on, she and the Governor could work on his speeches. It was about time too because she could not take much more of them fighting.

**2-3 weeks later…End of January**

The New Hampshire primary was coming up in a little over a week. The Governor's campaign would be flying out in a few days. Just as everything was coming together she got a call from Abby stating that the "rat" was still residing in her apartment. The only way she was going to be rid of him she figured was her going back to D.C. and solve the problem. She did not want to go but it had to be done. Plus she would not be home till after the campaign was over and decided to place her apartment in storage. She had spoken to her landlord and he was fine with this arrangement. Plus he liked Governor Grant so that helped.

Now she had to inform Cy and the Governor that she had to fly home tomorrow. She found them sitting in Cy's office.

"Oh hey Liv, what's up? Is everything ready for us to leave for New Hampshire in a few days?" Cy asked.

"Yes almost. I have a few more things to work on. Governor, you have an appearance on a morning talk show the day after we arrive, a tour of the state capital building, and an ice cream social at one of the local elementary schools in the area. You can be the "Man of the People" giving some little one's ice cream I hope."

"Whatever you say Liv, you're the boss." Fitz told her.

"Um, but that's not the reason I came to see you both." She answered.

She had not told Cy what transpired between her and Richard when she arrived and really did not want to get into now. All Cy knew was that she had broken off the engagement, and she wanted to leave it that way for now.

"I have to fly back to DC tomorrow. I'll make sure everything is ready before I leave and I'll meet you in New Hampshire." She told them. Cy gave her this bewildered look and the Governor looked like someone had just taken his favorite "toy" away.

"Liv is everything okay." Fitz asked her. He was trying to hide that he was not sure how he was going to be able to function without seeing her, being around her everyday but his facial expression was giving it away. He knew that she picked up on it immediately and turned her head towards Cyrus.

"Yes everything is fine. I just have to go back and take care of a BIG RAT problem in my apartment that's all." She told them.

"Liv, you live in DC not New York. You live in a nice area and apartment. How could there be a rat living in your apartment?" Cy asked her. He then noticed the look she was giving him. "Oh, that."

Fitz looked from Cy to Liv and knew that they were no longer talking about a small rat that had four legs and lived in the sewer. This rat was of the two-legged species.

"Oh come on, you won't even know that I am gone." She teased them. "You won't have me running you in circles. Telling you both to shut up and color, and play nice for a bit. It will be a mini-Liv vacation. Plus I bet you won't even miss me."

"Speak for yourself. I will miss you Liv, you know that. What will I do without my star student?" Cy got up and hugged her.

Fitz however knew he was going to miss her more than anything. He was going to miss hearing her voice and her walk into a room. He would miss her smile, the way she wore her hair. If he got too close to her, the perfume she would wear. He was going to miss her of every minute of everyday till she came back. He could not look away from now if he tried. She kept looking between the both of them but at one point she noticed how the Governor gazing at her just then. She shook his gaze off, which he noticed, and kept talking.

"Oh boys, I am sure you'll be fine. I'll leave everything ready for when I leave? I'll be up in my room finishing everything. If you need me, just come and find me." She asked.

They both nodded and she left the room. Fitz realized that he wanted to spend some time with her alone before she left the next day. So later on that night he paid her a visit.

**Later that Night:**

Olivia made sure that before she went up to her room that she told the rest of the campaign staff that she was leaving for a few days and would meet them in New Hampshire. She told Jeanne, was of the campaign volunteers to come by later and she would give her plans to hand to Cyrus and the Governor.

She had been in her room for a bit now and decided to get more comfy. She decided to put on one of her lounge sets, let her hair out, and relax a bit. She was dreading going home and having to deal with Richard but it had to be done and over with. She was busy typing at her laptop, finishing up for their stop in New Hampshire, when she got a knock on her door.

She got up, opened it and saw someone totally unexpected. Their before her stood Governor Grant in a pair of jeans, a NAVY t-shirt, and sneakers. She had never seen him looked this "dressed down" before. He looked super sexy she thought. She raised her eyebrows to him and gave him a bewildered look. He was also carrying some bags of Chinese. How did he know that was one of her favorites?

"Governor Grant, um, what do I owe this unexpected visit too?"

"Well you didn't join us for dinner. I figured you'd be hungry and too busy getting everything ready before you leave, so decided to bring dinner to you." He said with a huge sexy smile on his face that was totally making her go weak in the knees right now.

She put her hand on her hip and said "Really now. You just wanted to make sure I didn't skip town early without saying goodbye."

"Nope. Can I come in?" He said to her. He just HAD to spend some time with her before she left.

Despite how much Olivia wanted to say no to him, she just couldn't. If he didn't look so dang handsome in those pair of jeans, t-shirt, she probably would have said no. Something told her this could go one of two ways. They could just talk, eat, and hang out or this relationship was about to take the next step. There was no way that was going to happen.

Fitz stood there praying to which God was listening that she would not send him anyway. He was bound and determined to hang out with her tonight and get to know her. Yes they have been around each other the last month practically night and day but not as just a normal guy and girl hanging out. As she stood in front him, he couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She may be dressed just in a casual lounge set, but it made her body sexier. He had to stop imaging that he wished he was the material out her outfit laying over her body. It made her features softer, not the strong powerful campaign fixer she is. He loved her how hair fell on the side of her face. The curls that were in it earlier were practically gone now. He watched her facial expressions. She was trying to decide what to do.

"Um, sure. But no funny business. Just dinner and plus you can help me with your speech." She said to him.

"Scouts honor. I'll be on my best behavior," as he raised his right hand. When he did this, Olivia giggled at him.

"Scouts honor, Governor Grant. You're a dork." As she stood aside for him to come into her room. He placed the food on the table in her room and took a seat.

"A dork, wow. You really know how to wound a guy Liv. Geeze. Here I am bringing you dinner and you call me a dork. What is up with that?"

"Hey if the shoe fits," she teased him, "it's just really sweet of you to do so Governor that's all."

"Are you ever going to call me by my first name, ever?"

"Well that would be inappropriate." She said to him blushing some. She knew if she said "Fitz" that she could or would practically melt right there.

"Maybe, one day when you're not expecting me to. Now, can we eat I am hungry."

"As you wish Liv." Fitz told her.

/

As they ate dinner Fitz asked her about her background. Even though she had been working for him a month by now she never talked about her family. She was from the New England Area and her parents were Louis and Alice Pope. Her father is a doctor at Massachusetts General Hospital and her mom was a stay at home mom until she went to kindergarten. Once she was in school, her mom went back to school, got her pediatric nursing degree, and works at Boston's Children's hospital in the NIC-U unit.

She's the youngest of three children and the ONLY girl. She has two older brothers that teased her all the time growing up. That is why she is so thick-skinned, she told the Governor. Now that they we older, her brother are very overprotective of her, and whomever she brought home to "meet the parents." They loved to torment her boyfriends.

Fitz just sat there listening to her and found himself falling for her more and more. He always wanted to find someone like her and for her to just show up in his life a month ago and turn his world upside was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"So, what about you? What is your family like?" Olivia asked.

Fitz told her about his parents first. His dad of course was a politician just like he was. "Big Jerry" as everyone calls him, is a retired Senator of California. His dad is feared and respected in all the right circles. He's also quite the charmer. His mom, Lillian Margaret Grant, was the woman behind the scenes. She was a stay at home mom, even after him and his two siblings went to school. His father did not want his mother to work because in actually she didn't need to. They were fairly well-of. But his mom did volunteer work at hospitals, animal shelters, schools, and got out whenever she could.

Fitz was ONLY boy. He had two sisters and he was smack dab in the middle, which he hated. Both his sisters refused to go into politics and decided to stay behind the scenes and help him. His two sisters also always picked on him for being name after their Dad calling him "Fizzy."

"**Fizzy!"** Olivia said laughing so hard that she actually had to go and sit on the couch. "Oh my, I think I'll call you that instead of Governor Grant. **Governor Fizzy!"** She had tears coming out of her eyes she was laughing so hard.

"Hey not funny." Fitz told her. But he was laughing too and sat down next to her. "You call me that in public Miss Pope, I will get pay back." He said to her. Now he was flirting, moving closer to her on the couch.

"And what are you going to do, Governor? Or are you forgetting about my high heels from earlier?" She said back to him with a sexy voice.

Now he was sitting right next to her, and put his arm behind her. "I don't know but I am sure I'll think of something to embarrass you." He did not move and kept looking into her doe-eyes with a beyond drop dead sexy smile.

Olivia's heart was beginning to beat faster and faster. She looked right into his blue-grey eyes and moved away from him. "Okay, I'll be good for now. But you best behave while I'm gone and not get into with Cyrus. And no bimbo's either. I've worked hard to change your image and you better not screw it up when I leave."

"Oh trust me Miss Pope. Since you came into my life, I've not even thought about another woman. No other woman I meet now can hold a candle to you." Fitz told her. His heart was going crazy right now. It felt like it was going to come out of his chest. He actually said that out loud to her and was dying to kiss her.

Olivia started to feel heat coming onto her face and entire body. She was left so speechless that she couldn't respond to it. All she could do was look at him, smile and blush. She had to look away because she couldn't let THAT KISS happen. The funny thing was since he came into her life, she hadn't thought of another man either. But she wouldn't tell him that.

"Governor Grant, I don't know what to say. I, um,…let's work on your speech." She quickly changed the subject.

He noticed how uncomfortable he just made her. But instead of pushing the issue, he scooted next to her, and they worked on his speeches for New Hampshire. She sat back on the couch with her laptop, and him beside her. He wanted to put his arm behind her but he figured that she would pull away. He never wanted to touch her so badly as he did right now. Just sitting next to her like this was bad enough.

He could smell her shampoo, and perfume. It was so intoxicating that he had trouble focusing. The same was going on for her too. His cologne, was coming in waves to her. She had to control her breathing because being "this close" to him, with no one around, after what he just admitted to her, was difficult. She figured he had feelings for her, but not this deeply, so fast.

When they finished everything it was after 10:00 pm. Despite how much he wanted to stay with her longer he knew she had to get ready to fly home in the morning.

"Thank you for bringing me dinner. It was very sweet." She told him.

"You're welcome. When is your flight and how are you getting to the airport in the morning?"

"Cyrus is bringing me. I have to be at the airport by 7:00. My plane leaves at 8:30. But don't worry I'll make sure to say goodbye. Tonight was fun by the way."

"Yes it was." Fitz told her. "Good night Olivia. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Absolutely. Oh Governor Grant," he turned around, "Please behave and I bet you won't even miss me when I'm gone."

"I will miss you every minute, of every day Olivia." He sighed and almost walked back to her. But instead he stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at her. He was longing to go back to her and hug her. She tilted her head sideways and finally bent her head down and because she KNEW he was telling the truth. She would miss him too.

He then said, "I promise to be good with Cyrus. Scouts honor. Goodnight." He smiled at her. He wanted to ask her if they could do this again but refrained. He didn't want to scare her away. He broke through some of her "fixer barrier" tonight and didn't want to ruin it.

"Night and see you in New Hampshire." She told him and closed the door with her back against it. She thought herself….._"Oh my gosh did all that just happen. I had such a good time and he's (Fitz) is perfect. No, no..I am her to help him get elected nothing more. This can't be happening! I cannot fall for him." _When she said his name to herself she slid down the door. Just saying his name in her head made her melt to the floor. _"I am in SO MUCH trouble."_

She finally climbed into bed, and tossed and turned a bit. She was wishing he was there next to her. When she finally fell asleep, she didn't wake till her alarm went off. That was a first. The same happened to Fitz. He tossed and turned some but eventually his mind turned off and he sleep till the alarm went off. He woke thinking of nothing but her and wanting to be with her more and more. He could not wait to see her this morning and in New Hampshire. Having to say good-bye was going to be difficult. He also decided to ask her about her "rat" problem later. He did not want to push her away from him any. He was weaking her resolve and loving ever second of it.

They both got up and got ready. Another campaign day awaits.

/

**Hello my Pumpkins. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's a little long but there was A LOT I wanted to fit in here. Liv and Fitz "kinda" had a first date. He never really asked her out so it's technically not a date. But they did get to know each other in this chapter which I felt was important. Fitz also made more of his feelings known to her. She trying to ignore it but every time he gets all "sweet" on her she blushes…ahhhh… She is trying really hard to resist him but it's becoming increasingly difficult for her. It's that "Grant" charm you know. ;-)**

**My next chapter will have some parts from the Trail. You know the ice cream part and interview on TV. Let me know if you have any other ideas I could use in this section. Hooking these two up is becoming fun. **

**Happy Holidays, Peace, Luv, and Pumpkins…**

**Me's**


	5. Fitz's First Trip To Boston

**Chapter 5: Fitz's First Trip to Boston**

**Day after leaving Grant campaign before NH trip…**

Olivia arrived in DC ready for battle. She had only been not even a day and she was missing Fitz more than anything. She kept thinking about how sweet he was to bring her dinner and how they talked for hours. Never had anyone been so interested in her like this before. "Fitz," she only dared to call him in her dreams, was handsome, smart, wore his heart on the sleeves of his shirts was perfect.

The things he said to her. How he would miss her "every minute of every day." That he had not looked at another woman since she came into his life, literally left her speechless. She was feeling all the same things but after what happened with Richard, she was scared to get hurt again. She knew that Fitz would not do that in her heart, but she was scared still.

She remembered them sitting on the couch in her room, writing his speech, and how comfortable she felt around him. Fitz kept edging closer to her and at one point she just knew he wanted to kiss her, which is why she moved away from him. If they crossed that line, then it could destroy everything she was helping him achieve. She did not want to be the reason he lost the race.

She finally got up the courage to go to her apartment. Luckily the "rat" was not there and she began packing. Abby and her best friend Stephen came with her. She knew if she was there alone and he showed up it would be a huge fight. While they were there packing she tossed all of Richard's things out and had Stephen change the locks.

Olivia managed to avoid him until the last day. Her apartment was just about finished when she ran into him in the hallway. Abby and Stephen were inside her empty apartment still finishing up.

"Olivia," Richard said "I am sorry. I love you. I want you back."

"Bull shit. Why, so you can screw someone else. I looked into it. You've been cheating on me for a while now. If you didn't want to be with me why the hell didn't you say so. We were going to get married. How could you do that to me?"

"You were never home and always working. You got home and late and were tired. After you started your new job, I never saw you. You didn't want me the way you did before. I was lonely."

"So you took it upon yourself to find someone else to help out your needs. Go to hell. Go and find your newest girl and stick your sword in her King Dickhead! Now get the F- out of my way before I really hurt you."

"Livia please. I love you."

"Tell it to someone who cares. Now stay away from me you limp dick asshole!" Olivia yelled at him and Abby and Stephen came out laughing like hell.

"Olivia this is NOT over! I love you. I made a mistake."

'A mistake? Are you freaking serious? Months of sleeping with other women is a mistake. Geez who would have thought. You just didn't think you would ever get caught. Now stay the hell away from me." She then went up to him and kicked him in his, well you know…junk.

Richard fell over on the floor in pain. "Now," Olivia said, "you can get one of your ladies to massage them and make you feel better. Piss off and go away. Don't EVER contact me again."

Stephen and Abby stood right by her sides. Stephen finally stood in front of her and told him "You best leave now mate."

They all walked away and not a moment too soon. The next day she was on the plane to see Cyrus, and the Governor.

**FIVE DAYS LATER**

It had been five days seen Fitz had seen or spoke to Olivia. She had of course called Cyrus every day numerous times but he could feel himself going crazy inside missing her. He missed her walk, how her heels clicked and clacked against the ground. He missed her perfume. The smell of sweet lavender and lilies that entranced him every time he got close to her. The smell of her hair if she just happened to whip it to close to his nose.

But the thing he missed the most was her voice. He did not realize how used he had gotten to hearing it every day. Olivia's voice was the sound he yearned to hear above all else right now. Well besides holding her in his arms. He had not had that pleasure yet and he was hoping she would allow him too soon. She had only been with the campaign now about 6 weeks and how could he feel this way about her.

Most of his campaign had already left for New Hampshire. Cyrus and him were the last two to fly into Boston's Logan International Airport today. He finally asked Cyrus when they would be seeing her and from what he could gather not till the morning off his TV appearance of the morning talk show, which was in two days. Fitz inquired why and all he could get out of him was that Liv was still packing up her apartment in DC for storage.

Fitz and Cyrus boarded the plane and luckily Olivia arranged that they only had one connection in Chicago. By the time they landed in Boston, it was close to four. He was tired and just wanted to get to New Hampshire and relax. Cyrus and Fitz gathered their take on bags and got off the plane. As they exited the ramp, he heard….

"Governor Grant! Cyrus over here!"

Fitz looked up and wasn't quite sure of what he heard. "Cy, Governor Grant!"

When he heard "Governor Grant," again he knew. He looked over and saw his Olivia. It took every power of his being not to run over to her and take her in his arms. This huge smile emerged on his face that was the smile only Olivia knew was for her. People were watching him because they knew he was a presidential candidate. But right now that didn't matter. Before they reached her, she was coming for them.

"Hey boys, how you doing?" Fitz was so speechless to see her that he couldn't say anything.

"Livy, what the heck are you doing here? We thought we weren't seeing you for another two days." Cy asked her giving her a hug.

Fitz was still trying to gather himself. God she looked beautiful. He knew that his missed her, but had no idea how much until now. "I finished my problem in DC early and flew up to meet you guys. This is my home town Cy. Like I can let Governor Grant arrive here for the first time without the proper tour or greeting."

She then turned to Fitz. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." Fitz said back to him trying to catch his breath still.

Olivia then walked over and actually hugged Fitz. She placed her arms around his waist and squeezed. After her ordeal, she was just so happy to see him, that she just had to hug him. It was against her better judgment, and the last five days she just had with the "rat," she needed to feel safe.

At that precise moment when Olivia hugged him which such force, Fitz's heart leaped and for the first time in five days. He felt complete. He longed to touch her in the worse way from the moment they met. If Cyrus wasn't there, he probably would have tried to kiss her in some way shape or form. Just to hold her for this brief moment, made the last five days worth it. It felt like she was coming home to him in some strange way. He felt so tense and the moment she touched him, and placed her arms around him, his entire body relaxed. Olivia felt him take a deep breath in the exact time she did.

When she began to pull away from him, she met his gaze finally. She looked up into his eyes and she knew that he didn't want to let her go. Olivia felt "at home" in his arms. It was unexpected and it felt as if "this place" in his arms was where she was supposed to be. She felt it the moment he placed his arms around her body. She missed him too, and he knew it. _"Wow, so this is what this feels like. I don't know what this is, but wow."_

/

"Cyrus, Governor Grant, I have a special treat for you both tonight. I have arranged a special dinner for us this evening." Olivia said as they said walking out to the cars. Cyrus had rented one car and Olivia had a car already.

"Really Kiddo, where are you taking us?" Cy asked her. Fitz was really curious.

"Oh come on Cy, you know where we are? Where else would I take you?" She gave Cy the devilish of grins.

"Oh my Lord, Liv are you crazy? You know what happened the last time I was there."

"But Cyrus it was so much fun. Don't you remember?"

"Yes I remembered, I almost came to blows with your father." Cy answered her.

Fitz finally interrupted, "Can one of you please tell me where the heck are we going?"

"Governor Grant we're going to meet the parents. My parents to be exact." Olivia said to him.

"You're taking me home to meet your family. Geez Liv, I don't know if I am ready for that." Fitz said teasing her some.

Olivia walked up to him. "Just be yourself and they'll love you. I am sure you can use your Grant charm on my parents. Plus I know you both could use a home cooked meal. My mom is a fantastic cook and she thought me everything I know." Fitz could tell though that she wanted to say more to him but she stopped herself.

At this point Cyrus was on his way to get the other rental car.

He gave her a smile as they all walked towards the SUV the campaign rented. "Where is Cy going?" Fitz asked her.

"I think he is going over to get the other rental car already. So I guess you're riding with me Governor." She smiled at him.

"It looks that way, Liv." Fitz was elated. He was going to have some time alone with her finally.

"Cool, I can give you a tour on the way to my parents. They're about 45 minutes to an hour north of here."

At that moment, Cy had pulled up and Fitz told him that he was going to ride with Olivia. They got into the SUV, pulled the car out, and they started on their way.

/

As they left out of the airport, Olivia pointed out the different terminals, sights of the city, and horrible traffic. Fitz did not believe how "hairy" it was leaving the airport. And Boston traffic anytime of the day can be bad, but the closer to rush hour, the worse it gets.

"Wow," he said, "getting out of here is like a maze. I am happy you are driving."

"Oh trust me Governor, this is one place you do not want to be driving in. Boston drivers are not very nice. And you can enjoy the ride and I can point some stuff out to you." Olivia looked over and he was watching her.

"What?" She asked him. "You're watching me."

"Yup," was all Fitz said.

"Um why?"

"I missed you that's all." Right when he said that she hit some traffic going into the Ted Williams tunnel and had to stop. That comment made her stomach do a belly flop.

"You did?" She squeaked out at him. She kept her eyes focused ahead of her because if she looked away, she might cause an accident. Fitz smiled because he knew he made her really nervous. Her hand was on the shifter and how he SO BADLY wanted to hold it. It took every power he had not to touch her again.

"Yes, very much so Livy." When he said 'Livy,' he noticed she adjusted herself in the seat. She took a quick glance in his direction, smiled, and looked straight ahead.

She quickly changed the subject. "Oh Governor Grant, did you bring warm clothes?"

Fitz couldn't figure out why she asked him this question. "Why?"

"Well the forecasters are saying that a major Nor-easter is coming this way?" She answered him.

"Um, not to sound dumb but what the heck is a Nor-easter?"

"Oh that's right California Boy, you ain't from these parts. You have never heard that term before since you grew up the West Coast. You don't watch a lot of the weather channel huh." She smiled at him now.

"Very funny Liv. So what is it?"

"Basically Governor a major winter storm is in the Atlantic Ocean right now coming up the coast. The storm is going to stall over the ocean dropping a ton of snow in the area. The Boston/New England area is going to get hit probably about with 2-2 ½ feet of snow. The entire area will shut down for a couple of days."

"What 2 ½ feet of snow? Are you serious? Holy mother of God! How am I going to do my campaign stops?"

"Don't worry I've already contacted the TV station, the school for the ice cream social, and your other stops. The storm is supposed to start sometime tomorrow. We are going to postpone everything until after the weather clears and the clean up. If you want to help out in that area, I am sure it would do great for your approval ratings." She gave him a look.

"Always the fixer." He grinned at her.

"That's my job Governor. Oh and to keep you and Cyrus from killing each other? That's a full time job."

"Oh if you don't have any warm boots or a jacket, you can borrow my Dad's stuff. He won't mind."

"Sure it's fine. Um, not to pry but why is Cy afraid of your Dad?"

"Oh that. Him and my Dad but heads a lot on the issues at hand that's all. I am sure you'll side with him in that area."

"Your Dad or Cy?" He asked her laughing.

"I'll let you make that call Governor. You can prove how good a politician you really are. That is one issue I am staying out of. But either way I am on your side."

"It's nice to know you have my back Livy."

"Always. I'll never leave your side, if I can help it." She blushed some when she said this. It made his heart come alive when she said this to him. This is probably the first time she's admitted some of her feelings towards him.

He noticed her hand resting on the center console. He started to move he hand next to hers. Olivia looked down and saw him inching closer. She knew he was trying to decide if he was going to try and hold her hand. She wanted him to but put but she then placed her hand on the steering wheel. When she did this, he placed his hand back in his lap, somewhat defeated.

The rest of the ride they hashed out if the storm was a bad as the weather predicted how he could help out the local towns. The news crews up here did really good coverage when a storm of this size comes through the area. Plus there was plenty to do if there was a ton of snow. And if the power went out, it would be nice to have another man in the house to help with the generator.

But the thought of being with him at her parents, stuck in a snow storm, made her nervous. Yes her parents would be there, but all that ALONE time would be interesting. The thought of him seeing her first thing in the morning in her pajamas, her hair messed up, was making her cheeks red. And seeing him the same way, "oh" she thought to herself. The thought of his curls all messy made her smile.

He made it clear to her already that he had strong feelings for her. But would her parents pick up on their feelings for each other. Her mom could always tell when she liked a boy. But this was different. This guy was her boss and she more than liked him. Well if any questions came up, she would be diplomatic and "plead the fifth."

Fitz was thinking for the rest of the ride as well how nice it was going to be to spend time with her in this setting. He's always seen her so professional and looking perfect. But seeing her at home with her family could go either two ways for him. First, it would make him fall even harder for her. Therefore making it harder to keep from him finally acting upon his feelings. This could bring them closer together. Or, if she was unreceptive, he could lose her. Either way he had to be careful. Losing her was not an option.

Plus he had not asked her what happened in DC. But how she hugged him in the airport, he knew something went down. He figured it had to do with the two-legged "rat." Maybe they would get a chance to talk after they arrived. He just wanted her to let him in more and be there in case she needed him. He was definitely making headway for breaking down her defenses. He was going to use this time at her parents as an advantage to get through her think "fixer" skin.

As he finished these thoughts, Olivia told them that they had arrived at her parents. It was time to put on his best "politician" face and turn on the Grant charm. He was starting to win Olivia over more and more, but could he charm her parents as well.

Here goes nothing he thought as he took a deep breath and got out of the car to prepare himself for "Meeting the Popes." Heck if he could pass this test, then becoming the Commander and Chief would be a walk in the park.

/

**There you go my little pumpkins my next chapter. I know I said it would contain stuff from the Trail but I changed my mind. So it took me a while to update this but I had some writers block and this is what I came up with. **

**So how do you think Fitz is going to do meeting her family? It's going to be funny, embarrassing for both, and full of ANGST! I promise. Do you think Fitz can charm her family? Will her brothers show up? MMMM…so many possibilities. Oh and there's bedtime too. Will he sneak into her room or vice versa? God I love this! **

**Tell next time loves….**

**Leave me milk and cookies…**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins….**

**Me's**


	6. Meet The Popes

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Popes**

Olivia pulled into her parent's driveway. The first thing Fitz noticed was the house. It was a two story, white, two car garage, with another room bedroom over the garage. There were big oak trees in the front yard, and a porch that graced the front of the house. On the porch was a swing that he could imagine him and Olivia sitting in, cuddling and talking. There was black wooden shutters and awnings over the windows made from metal. It looked like a traditional New England house he had seen in magazines.

Olivia looked over at Fitz and smiled at him. A smile that he knew was only for him. "Just be yourself Governor and you'll do great. Let my parents see who you really are." She reassured him.

"Thanks for bringing us here Olivia. It means a great deal to me." Fitz said to her wanting to grab her hand.

"Oh it's no biggy Governor. I figured you and Cy could use a home cooked meal and a night to wind down. Plus it was too close to home for me not to stop. My parents would be upset if I didn't." She told him.

"Well thank you for doing this for me. You have no idea how much this means to me Liv."

When he called her Liv his voiced softened and so did his gaze on her. Olivia could feel herself becoming gitty. Having him here meant a lot to her too. She just couldn't say the words to him.

Before they got out of the car, they simultaneously reached for each other's hand. Both shocked that they did this, smiled and pulled away. Olivia and Fitz then got out and stood by the front of the car waiting for Cyrus, who had just pulled in.

"Oh Governor Grant, by the way, we have a dog." She said to him as Cyrus walked over.

"Um okay, I like dogs."

Cyrus then spoke, "Did you warn him about Bear?"

"Who's Bear?" Fitz asked.

"Bear, is our dog Governor. He's always been a tad protective of me. He's my baby and my Boo."

Fitz noticed how gity she became when she called her dog this. Fitz then leaned over to her and said "Well Liv, if you were mine I would be over protective of you too." He kept his head right above hers so when she made eye contact, he could see her eyes soften. Before she could respond, the door to the house opened and her parents came out and so did a huge brindled colored Germen Shepard mix dog.

Olivia's father was six feet tall, some salt and pepper grey hair, with a muscular build. He had broad shoulders, and a stern look on his face. Her mother was about the same height Olivia, petite in stature, and one would think you were looking at Olivia 20 years from now. She also had some grey hair but only around her ears. Fitz noticed how she looked him up one way and down the other. He was guessing that she saw how he was looking at her daughter before they came out.

Olivia then walked forward and threw her arms around her parents, Cyrus stepped forward and shook both their hands and exchanged pleasantries. Fitz went to take a step forward but Olivia motioned him to stay still. She walked backwards to him because Bear was now barking at him. Olivia's body was touching his through their clothing causing Fitz to have tingles all through his body.

"Governor, bend down with me and place your hand underneath mine. This way Bear can smell you, and know that I trust you."

Fitz gave her a strange look, but was relishing this closeness to her. Her parents were watching them smiling, whispering at the other.

They bent down and Fitz did what Olivia wanted him too. "Come here Bear. He's a good guy, I promise. He's got that special something. Come on and see your Livy." Olivia said to the dog. Fitz watched how the dog calmed down and came over to them. Bear sniffed their intertwined hands and Olivia gradually pulled hers away.

"How am I doing?" Fitz whispered to her.

"Great." Olivia answered. Bear then sniff him more and went to Fitz's body and finally his face. After a few more cold nose dog sniffs, Bear licked Olivia and finally Fitz.

"Wow, he must like you Governor," said Cyrus, "he normally only kisses Olivia and her mom."

Fitz didn't know what to say but blush ten shades of red. Fitz finally stood up and walked over to Olivia's parents with her by his side. "Mom, Dad, this is Governor Fitzgerald Grant, my boss. Governor Grant these are my parents. Louis and Alice Pope." He put on his best politician smile and shook their outstretched hands to properly greet them.

"Nice to meet you both." Fitz said "Thank you so much for having Cyrus and I over for dinner, Mr and Mrs. Pope."

Olivia's mother spook first in a southern accent which surprised Fitz, "Oh Governor, it's our pleasure. It's not every day that our Livy brings the future President of the United States home. And please call me Allie."

"MOM!" Olivia bellowed out.

"What Livy? Now you didn't tell your momma here that the Governor was so handsome." Fitz turned about ten shades of red. Cyrus was smiling.

"Mom! Oh my god! I seriously don't believe you said that?" Olivia was ten shades of red now too.

"Now darling, the Governor is very good looking. You said he has that special something." Fitz was staring at both ladies now. Olivia was extremely twitchy and nervous.

Olivia's father spoke up. "Okay ladies, let's not embarrass the Governor anymore shall we? I am sure him and Cyrus are tired from their trip and would like to rest. Right Gentleman." Cyrus and Fitz nodded. They grabbed their luggage and went inside. Olivia and her mom were walking in front of them.

/

As Fitz entered the house he noticed a huge staircase right after you walked in the front door. Olivia's father took their coats and hung them up. Their luggage was placed at the bottom of the steps. Fitz then followed her parents down a hallway past the family room on one side, and another sitting room with a fireplace across from it. Pass these two rooms he saw the dining room with oak furniture, and the kitchen with a breakfast nook and bar. He loved it. All the walls were painted in warm earth tones that added a warmth feeling to the house.

They all stopped in the kitchen. Olivia was already helping her mom get out plates for dinner. "Governor Grant, would you help Livy set the table?" Alice Pope asked him.

"Sure. Oh please call me Fitz."

"Well, what does Livy call you?" Her mom asked, watching Olivia.

"She still calls me Governor Grant. She's always so professional and formal with me. Always the campaign fixer." Fitz was watching Olivia squirm.

"Now Livy there is no need to be so formal here." Alice Pope said to her daughter.

Olivia took the plates and handed them to Fitz. She then went back and got the silverware. "Yes Momma." Fitz was holding in a huge laugh.

She sauntered by him, whispering "Come on FIZZY. You heard my mother. We have to set the table."

Fitz eyed her up like a lion ready to pounce on its prey. Olivia was holding back a laughed too. He got right next to her in the dining room. "Fizzy huh? You know I'll get you for that later." He stood right behind her taking in all her features and scents.

Olivia turned around. "Is that a promise?" She whispered it right into his ear. He was not expecting this and jumped.

Fitz grabbed her hand finally giving in and said, "I always keep my promises Olivia. You wait and see."

They locked into each other's eyes. Fitz was still holding her hand. Then their gaze shifted and both their breathing changed. He grabbed hold of her other hand. Everyone was chatting in the other room, except them. For ONE MINUTE nothing else mattered but them. Fitz was about to caress her cheek when Olivia's dad called for them. She answered him, still holding Fitz's gaze.

"We, um, better go and see if diner is almost ready." She said to Fitz.

"Liv," was all he could get out.

Fitz wanted to say something to her. In that one minute he was not the candidate and she was not his campaign fixer. They were just the two of them, taking each other in, as they were. He was sure that in that ONE MINUTE, he had just fallen in love with her all over again, but she fell for him too. All the pain and hurt of what happened to her in DC went away as she gazed in his eyes. Olivia felt it too.

"Come on, we'll talk later okay?" She said to him.

"Okay," he answered her as they walked back into the kitchen.

/

Dinner was promptly served at 6:00 pm. Her father sat at the head of the table, with Cyrus, and Olivia filling out one side of the table. Fitz was at the other end. Alice (Allie) sat on the other side. She was closest to the kitchen just in case anyone needed anything.

Dinner was southern fried chicken, cornbread, sweet potatoes, green beans, and collard greens. Fitz was not sure what to make of all this food but everything looked delicious. He had never tried collard greens and thought they tasted like spinach. Olivia laughed at him.

Cyrus, Fitz and her Dad talked about the campaign, it's key issues, and their key opponents. No one really cared for Sally Langston but Fitz may have to include her on the ticket as VP if he wanted to win in November. They also discussed Senator Reston. He was running ahead in the polls and will probably win the nomination for the Democratic ticket. But he was running a dirty campaign. That is one thing Fitz did not want to do. He wanted to keep things clean.

By the time dinner was over, the kitchen was cleaned up, it was nearly 8:00pm. Cyrus decided to head up to New Hampshire and make sure everything was ready for Liv and Fitz to arrive the next day. Cy had a lot of prep work to do for the morning talk show, ice cream social, and their stop in the State Capital. All these things needed to stay on schedule but with the snow storm coming through, things were going to get delayed. No one knew for how long though. Cyrus kissed Olivia goodnight and told Fitz he would see them tomorrow.

Olivia asked if her mom needed anymore help and she said no. She then decided to show Fitz to the guestroom. Fitz grabbed his luggage and followed her up the stairs. The entire way up the stairs, his grey blue eyes were totally focused on her firm, round bottom moving up the stairs. Olivia knew he was watching her bum, and could feel herself becoming hot and prickly.

She opened the door to the guestroom and Fitz followed her inside, leaving the door open. There was a queen sized bed, with a black comforter set on it. The curtains on the windows matched. There was a nightstand on one side of the bed, and a chest of drawers, and cedar chest in front of the bed. He placed his suitcase on the bed and sat on the cedar chest taking in the room and Olivia who looked nervous. He wanted to ask her to sit next to him but something told him that she wouldn't.

"Oh," Olivia said, "let me show you where the guest bathroom is."

"Okay," Fitz got up and paused, "where will you be sleeping Liv?'

Olivia could feel herself getting really antsy. "Over this way. My room is across from yours." They walked out of the guestroom and she showed him her room, which was down the hall from the bathroom.

She opened the door, and let Fitz in her room. The first thing he noticed was the color. It was a light grayish purple. The curtains on the windows matched with a cream color stripe in them. The bedding was the same shade of purple, with other shades of this color as well. There was another cedar chest in front of the bed, and a rocking chair in the corner with the cutest stuffed "Wrinkled" dog in it.

Fitz walked over to the chair and picked up the toy. Olivia got embarrassed. "Hey be nice to my Wrinkle."

"Your what?" Fitz asked her.

"My wrinkle. This toy was very popular when I was little. I begged my Dad to get her for me. He finally did when I came home with straight A's on my report card. Her name is Misty." Olivia was holding the stuffed toy and sitting on the cedar chest. Fitz heart melted right then. Not only was it adorable, but made him love her even more. She looked beautiful and he found himself imagining her giving "Misty" to their daughter one day.

Olivia caught him watching her with a huge smile on his face. "What," she asked him all shy.

Fitz got up and sat next to her. "I, um," he took a breath "like this side of you. It's nice not to see my campaign fixer all the time. I feel like I am seeing the real you. Getting to know as side of you one rarely gets to see Liv. I like it." He nudged her.

She looked up at him. "It's nice to let her out once and a while," she stopped "Fitz."

She looked down right away. She knew that as soon as his name left her lips he would know she felt the same for him. Fitz's heart melted right then and he reached his arm behind her. Their legs were right up against the other. He put his hand down to see if she would reach for his. Surprisingly she placed her hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers together. She looked up to meet his eyes.

He wanted to kiss her so badly but he didn't want to scare her away. They had never been like this before. "Livy," he whispered to her, "I want you to know that I am here for you if you need to talk about anything and everything. I don't know what happened to you in DC but I want you to know Livy that I will never hurt you."

She gazed into his eyes and slowly her breathing changed to match his. "I know."

"Livy, do you think I'll make a good President?" He was curious what her answer was going to be.

"You're a great guy and you'll make an even greater President." She squeezed his hand at that moment and almost reached forward to touch his cheek. She caught herself and stopped. Fitz noticed and took in a deep breath.

"You think so." Fitz asked her.

"You are going to make a great President, Fitz. That I am sure of." This time she called him by his first name freely. She noticed that when she did so, Fitz let out a huge sigh.

Fitz was going to say something else to her, but they heard someone coming up the stairs. They released their hands and looked in the doorway. It was Olivia's father.

"Hey Liv, Governor. Allie's got homemade apple pie downstairs. You best get yourself some." Louis Pope said.

Fitz and Olivia stood up. Olivia looked at him and said. "Oh you don't want to miss my mom's homemade apple pie. It's the bomb."

"Really Liv, the bomb."

"Oh don't start. Come on, I'll race you. Whomever gets down the stairs first gets the bigger piece." Before Fitz could do anything Olivia took off out of the room, running down the stairs.

Fitz looked at her dad, and said "Wow, and I thought she moved fast on the campaign."

"Oh son, you have no idea. You don't stand in the way of a Pope woman and her apple pie." Louis Pope stood there smiling at Fitz.

"I see that." Fitz started to walk away but her dad stopped him.

"Governor Grant, you really care for my daughter don't you? I heard what you said to her."

"I. um, Mr. Pope," Fitz was at a loss for words.

Olivia's dad smiled at him. "Geez son, for someone running for President, you have a way with words." He was trying to get Fitz to relax.

Fitz then straightened himself out and looked her dad in the eye. "I was always told what to do with my life. Go to this school, join this club. My entire life was planned out for me Sir. I've been beyond approach my whole life. But Liv, is the love of my life."

Louis Pope stood there in utter shock and admiration. He was not expecting that answer from him at all. He walked forward and shook his hand.

"Son, I admire your honesty. I was not prepared for your answer. Livy was right, you are going to make a great President. But something tells me that you found your First Lady. You have my blessing and Liv is worth the wait."

Fitz smiled at him and nodded back. "She's worth everything to me. It's taken me this long for her to let me in this much."

"All Pope women are like that Governor. But once you break through, you find that it was worth the wait. Come on before Liv and Allie eat all the pie."

"Thank you." Fitz said back and they headed down the stairs for apple pie and ice cream. As he entered the room he saw Olivia and her mom chatting over their slices. He had never felt this happy before and he hoped there was going to be a lot a snow. He wanted this time with Olivia to last as long as possible.

/

**Hello my pumpkins. I hope you liked this chapter. It seems that Olivia's dad knows how Fitz feels about his daughter. Louis Pope was left speechless with the answer he got from Fitz. Do u think her mom will pick up on anything too? We'll see…**

**It hasn't snowed yet but it's coming. Next chapter. That will create some problems for both of them. **

**Oh and Liv finally called him Fitz. I know a little different from the bus scene but I thought that was a cuter idea. It made more of her fixer shell disappear and let Fitz into her heart. It is working yes?**

**Let me know what u think…**

**Cookies, cupcakes, and Candy…**

**Me's**


	7. The OLITZ Nor'Easter

**Hello My pumpkins. I decided to do another chapter of "Fixer" because "The Trail" episode re-aired on ABC last night. It motivated me to write more on this story. So I guess you're in luck. Enjoy…and you can thank ABC for showing this episode. It's the bomb. ;-) **

**Chapter 7: The Olitz Nor'easter…lots more than just snow….**

While eating dessert wit Olivia's parents, Fitz asked how they had met each other. Louis Pope was a Northern boy, and Allce (Allie) was definitely from the south. He learned that her dad was prior active duty. He was in the Air Force and stationed in Louisiana where he met Allie. They met in their early twenties and it was love at first sight for them. Allie always put him in his place back then and that had not changed. Her parents did not like the fact that he was a northern boy, but in time they learned to like him.

Louis Pope's parents lived up in Cambridge, Massachusetts. They were not thrilled with him entering the Air Force, and when they found out about Alice they intended to meet her before they got married. His parents arrived at the base for a long weekend, where they finally met Allie. Louis' mother loved how Allie loved every part of her son, and did not take him for granted. She knew that Allie, as southern as she was, was THE ONE for her son. His father equally adored her. Allie had all the Pope men wrapped around her finger immediately.

After six months of properly courting Allie, he asked her father for her hand in marriage. Louis had gotten orders to go overseas and he knew he would rather go a wall then leave without Allie. They were married right before he was due to move in a traditional Catholic Mass. They showed Fitz and Olivia the pictures. Olivia had seen them before but looking at them with Fitz made her wonder if they ever got married, what would their wedding be like? She noticed too how Fitz was watching her as they flipped through the pictures. He was thinking the same thing and she knew it.

/

A few hours later everyone decided to go to their rooms for bed. Olivia kissed her parents and thanked them for putting up with them. She said goodnight to Fitz and told him they could talk about campaign stuff in the morning. Fitz then asked her parents if they needed help with dishes, and of course they said no. He thanked them also and headed up the stairs.

He walked by Olivia's room and her light was already off. He so wanted to go in there and see if she was okay but he decided against it. It would take all his strength not to climb into bed with her, and hold her all night long. Being this close to her, having her directly across the hall was giving him heart palpitations. He finally let a huge breath out and went into his room. He changed into his flannel pajamas bottoms, and NAVY t-shirt and climbed into the bed.

Fitz thought back to the hug she gave him in the airport. Holding her in his arms like that after not seeing her in so long was better than he could have imagined. She felt so small, and fragile. It was like every part of their bodies matched the other perfectly. She became in that one hug, the missing piece of the puzzle he knew he needed to have in his life. He knew something happened in DC just by how she squeezed him. He wanted to take all her pain away then.

Then after they arrived at her parents, she placed her hand on top of his for Bear to smell him. He never thought getting sniffed by a dog could be one of the greatest moments with her so far. But what topped that all was when she finally called him FITZ. He longed to hear her say his name, but tonight it happened so unexpectedly that it made his heart melt. He could become the most powerful man in the world, but in front of Olivia, he became weak as a mouse. Olivia could bring him to his knees, and as long as she was there to hold him, Fitz did not care. He kept these thoughts with him, and finally went to sleep.

/

Olivia heard Fitz coming up the stairs and turned the light off. A part of her wanted him to come see her and the other part knew it was a bad idea. The intimate moments they shared tonight already were replaying through her mind. First there was how he told her he missed her in the car. Then how she helped him with BEAR. He didn't seem afraid of Bear but having him trust her like that made her heart melt.

She thought about his comment "_if you were mine, I would be overprotective of you too." _She remembered how they looked at each other after he said this to her. She knew he wanted to say something else to her, but her parents came outside. Olivia had no doubt that if her and Fitz ever became a couple, he would do anything for her. Protect her from anything and anyone who tried to harm her. He still did not know what happened with her and Richard, but she knew it was time to tell him.

She felt the hand that was placed into his when he gave her Misty. In that moment she finally let some of her fixer wall down and let him into her heart. Their fingers together gave her tingles up and down her spine. If her dad had not shown up, she may have let Fitz kiss her.

Olivia believed him when he told her that he would be there for her and if she needed to talk. She knows this man better than anyone and trusts him and most importantly his heart. When he asked her if she thought he would make a good President, she knew he would be a great one if he won in November.

Saying "Fitz" tonight, made some of her wall crumble into Fitz's lap. She had wanted to say it for weeks but couldn't bring herself to do it until now. Saying his voice aloud, made her realize how important he was to her. Not only did she have some strong feelings for him, but he was becoming her best friend.

After what happened with Richard a few weeks ago, she was afraid to get hurt again. Fitz would never hurt her but she was hired to help him become President, not become his girlfriend, or his wife. Thinking those things made her gitty as a school-girl. She finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

FEW HOURS LATER

Fitz woke up in the middle of the night, and despite how much he wanted to go back to sleep he couldn't. He turned and looked at the clock and it was almost 2:00 a.m. He was tired, but he couldn't get Olivia out of his mind. What didn't help was the fact she was RIGHT ACROSS THE HALL. URGH….

"_Oh screw it," _he told himself and finally got up out of bed. He put on his NAVY sweatshirt, and went downstairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he heard someone crying. He looked to the room where the fireplace was, and saw Olivia on the floor, with her knees up to her chest crying. His heart broke at this sight of her like this. She had always seemed so strong, and to see her like this, broke his heart.

He finally spoke…"Livy?"

Olivia looked up at him. She couldn't believe she let him see her this way. "Oh my, you weren't supposed to see me this way. I am so sorry."

Fitz hurried and sat in front of her on the floor. He SO wanted to pull her into his arms but he refrained. "Livy, you have nothing to be sorry for. Not ever. I told you earlier that I was here for you. But in order for me to be you have to let me in. Talk to me. Let me fix you for a change."

She finally looked up at him and a small smile came across her face. She had to make herself say the words. Saying them out loud to him, made it real.

"He CHEATED ON ME! He freaking cheated on me, in our bed. I walked in on my ex fiancée, screwing another woman in our bed. Apparently it had been going on for a while, and there was more than one woman. How did I not see that? How was I stupid enough to not see it." Her tears were starting to come down her cheeks again. She looked down because she could not face Fitz.

Fitz's heart ached for her at that moment. How could any man willingly sleep with another woman after being with Olivia? He found himself becoming angry. He calmed himself down and finally took Olivia's hands in his own and scooted closer to her.

"Look at me." Fitz said to her.

Olivia didn't look up. She continued to watch the fire.

"Olivia, Look. At. Me." Fitz said to her again forcibly.

She finally turned to face Fitz. She gazed into his eyes and could see how upset he was at the man who cheated on her and hurt her so deeply. Fitz was holding her hands and she knew that if he wasn't he would hit something. She did not expect him to look so upset.

Fitz took in a breath and said to her. "Livy, it was not your fault. Your ex was an asshole and how could he repeatedly do that to someone as wonderful, and as beautiful as you. This was not your fault. He did not love you the way you deserve. You are not stupid. You are the smartest, most beautiful woman I have ever known Livy. You deserve every happiness in the world and a man that is worthy of a woman like you."

She watched intently for a few moments after he said this to her. She knew he was trying to tell her something but it scared her knowing what he could feel for her this soon. She kept watching his eyes and saw all this love in them. He was just a hurt as to what happened as she was.

She smiled at him. "But how come I didn't see it happening? Was I that blind? God, he told me I worked a lot and was not home like I was before. I thought that he loved me enough not to sleep around. We were engaged. He cheated on me more than once. What makes it worse is that I could have married him and never have known. How stupid was I not too see this going on?" She felt so ashamed that she looked away from him.

Listening to her speak like it was all her fault, was making Fitz mad. Seeing this woman who appeared to be so strong on the outside to everyone fall apart in front of him, just broke his heart. She was always strong, willful and scaring the crap out of everyone one the campaign. Now, Olivia looked hurt and afraid, not knowing who to trust with herself or her heart again.

Fitz stood up and looked at her. "Stand up, Liv."

"Huh, why?"

"Humor me silly and stand up." Fitz said to her again.

Olivia stood up and placed her hands on her hips and just looked at him. "Okay now what? Do you want me to dance or something?"

Fitz smiled at her. "Nope."

Before she could answer him, he scooped her up into his arms and sat with her in the couch. He knew she was light as a feather but to hold her in his arms this way felt heaven.

"What the…" was all she could say when he picked her up.

He then took her face in his hands. When he did this, he felt her body quiver at his touch. She was not sure what he was going to say or do.

"Now Olivia, you are going to listen to me. And you are not going to talk till I am finished okay. After I am done you can get up if you want. I won't hold you here unless it's what you want. The ball is in your court after you hear me out."

"_Oh Shit,"_ Olivia was thinking. _"I am sitting in my Presidential candidates lap, at my parent's house, and if he tells me what I think he's going to, I am so going to have a heart attack."_

She nodded. He put his arms on the base of her back.

"Firstly, none of this was your fault. He was the one that made the mistake to not only cheat on you once but numerous times. The RAT," Olivia smiled, "made that choice over and over again to be with those women. You did not force him to do it. So you got busy with work and he missed you. If that was the case, then he should have come and told you he wanted out of your relationship, or made the effort to fix it."

"Second, any man who cheats on his girlfriend, fiancée, and especially his wife is not worth the time of day. He is the loser, not you. He is a coward, for not sticking by the woman he's supposed to love in sickness and in health. And man that can't be faithful is not a man at all. He's a user, and only out for his selfish needs."

Olivia watched him closely when he said this. She saw the pain in his eyes. Oh my god, he's speaking from experience. But I wonder who could have hurt him this way?

"Last, but not least. You, Olivia Carolyn Pope are not only a wonderful person, but have the most gracious heart, and mind of anyone I have ever known. You are an incredible woman and not only are you beautiful on the outside, which you are, but on the inside. You have inner beauty and strength. Most of all how you see and believe in me takes my breath away every time I look at you. You make me believe and those around you that dreams are possible and that fairy tales do happen in the real world. You worked hard to become the woman you are today. Don't let the RAT take that away from you. Show the world who you are. If you do, trust me, I'll be by you side every step of the way. You are my biggest fan. Now let me be yours Livy." He reached up and wiped the tears off her face and kissed her cheek.

Fitz was watching her for a response but she couldn't say anything to him. He kept looking at her but nothing came out of her mouth. _"Holy frack, I just left her speechless. Dang I have some mad skills," _he thought.

"Liv," he asked, "say something."

Before she could say anything, she nuzzled herself into his chest and breathed in all his scents. Never in her life has she ever felt so at peace and safe before. Not only that but she felt Fitz's entire body react to her doing this. His breathing matched hers. His heart rate slowed down, and she felt his arms coil around her making her feel like she was the luckiest woman in the world to have found him. She knew that he felt it too.

She looked up into his eyes and said, "Um, thank you Fitz. Thank you for being you, and believing in me. You're my best friend. Do you know that?" She was getting ready to lose it. This man, who could become the next President of the United States, fixed her.

"Did I fix you?" He asked smirking at her with a devilish grin.

"Yes you did. How about that for a change? I am sorry that I didn't tell you before. I wish I did. I guess I needed a Presidential pep talk."

Fitz laughed at her now. "It's okay that you didn't tell me. I get it Liv. I really do."

She sat back up. "Fitz, when I walked away from Richard, that's his name, after injuring his junk," Fitz raised his eyebrows, "he told me that we weren't over. I am afraid that he's going to come after me, or cause some issues I don't need down the road."

Fitz pulled her closer, which she didn't resist. "Richard, the RAT, is not going to get anywhere next to you. I won't let it happen. I have the means to get extra security. If that is what you want I'll do it. I am the Governor after all, and my security detail will do whatever I ask of them. Which reminds me, how did you pull getting me here without freaking my security out.'

"Now Governor Grant," she touched his chin, causing him to jump, "I can tell you all my secrets. What kind of a campaign fixer would I be if I did? The day we leave here, they will be waiting for us to escort us to New Hampshire. No one knows where you are but me, Cyrus and your Chief of Security."

Fitz tilted his head from side to side looking at her now. "Really now," Miss Pope. All of a sudden the mood changed between them. A part of her wanted to move off his lap, but something was keeping her there. It just wasn't his hands and arms around her either.

/

Fitz could feel the tension building between them all of sudden. She then turned her head and looked at the window. He saw her eyes get big.

"Livy what is it?"

"Look outside Fitz. Oh my god. Look outside."

Fitz turned his head not releasing her. A huge smile came across his face.

They turned and looked at one another. She broke free of his arms, and grabbed his hand and took him to the back door.

She turned and said to him, "Come on Governor Grant, I've got something to show you."

"I think we're past the Governor Grant crap don't you." Fitz smirked at her.

She let out a huge giggle opened the door and they walked outside. Fitz let out a quick shake. They looked at each other and said "It's snowing," at the same time. There was at least two inches on the ground all ready, and it was getting heavier as they were standing outside.

"Are you cold Fitz?"

"No," his voice deepened which made her jump. He was staring right into her beautiful eyes.

"Good , because you're about to be." She then jumped in the yard, grabbed some snow off the ground, and threw it at him.

"Hey, what the heck? You are so going to get it."

"Yah right California boy. I bet you can't even make a good snow ball."

"Oh is that a challenge Miss Pope?" He asked in a sexy voice that was making her hot, considering it was under 30 degrees outside.

Before she could get away from him, he took off after her in the snow and caught her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning her around in the middle of the back yard.

Both of them started to laugh and Olivia started to squeal. "Oh my god Fitz, what are you going to do?"

He was still holding onto her. He could feel the heat coming off her body coming onto his. It was cold as hell outside, and his body wanted her. He knew she could sense it.

He put his chin on the side of her neck. He whispered to her, "Nothing yet Livy. Since snow is a new concept for me, I'll have to figure something out. It depends on how nice you are to me after I let you go."

Olivia's senses were in overdrive. She never thought standing in the snow with her candidate would be such a turn on.

"Okay Fitz, I'll be nice. But I can't guarantee anything if my brothers come around though. Will you protect me from them, if they come by?"

"I'll always be by your side Liv. Always."

He let her down and she turned around to face him. She took both his hands in hers. "Good because I'll always be by yours." Olivia smiled at him in a way she hadn't until now. His heart melted right on the spot.

"Now how about we go inside, dry off, and have some hot chocolate. Deal."

"Deal," Fitz answered her.

Once inside they realized how wet they got and Olivia found some towels to dry them off. At that point she just couldn't resist messing up Fitz's hair, which he laughed. He went to touch hers and she gave him the evil eye. He smirked at her and moved his hand away before she went off at him.

Both chit chatted after drying off about everything and anything one could imagine. There was no doubt that their relationship changed tonight in a dramatic way. Fitz knew that she would be there for him and Olivia knew he would be there to protect and care for her always.

They also knew that this friendship was beginning to turn into something more than each of them could ever hope for. Olivia felt that he wanted to tell her those "three little words," but he stopped himself. Even though she felt the same way, she was not ready for that next step yet. Her mind, heart, body and soul wanted him but feeling this way so soon was scaring her still. Plus she was not over the entire "rat" problem yet.

Fitz knew that he was "_in love with an incredible woman."_ Seeing the pain she was going through and him being the one to walk her through it, made him never want to leave her side. Winning the Presidency would be the greatest accomplishment of his career, but having Olivia with him would be his greatest joy. He wanted to tell her in a spectacular way how much he loved her, but was unsure how. Then the prefect way came to him, and he smiled at her, as they drank their hot chocolate.

By time they finished drinking, there was at least two more inches of snow outside. Both decided to go sit on opposite sides of the couch, stretch out, and cover up with a blanket. They chatted a little more and Olivia without realizing it closed her eyes and went to sleep. Fitz sat up and just watched her for a moment. He wanted to so badly take her into his arms and fall asleep next to her. Instead he layed back down and gradually relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

This would be some of the best sleep either one would have in a long time. Both were where they exactly belonged, asleep next to the person who made the other's life whole and worth living. Tomorrow was a new day, and one that would be an interesting to say the least. ;-)

/

**So my pumpkins what did you think? I hope you enjoyed this very lengthy chapter. I put much thought into it and wanted to give you something full of "OLITZ' angst, fluffy, funny, goodness. I hope it worked.**

**So how do you think he'll tell her he loves her? What should happen next? Is the RAT going to make an appearance? Sorry not saying but things are going to interesting. Oh their "first kiss" is coming. If any of you guess I'll give you a preview in the chapter it's in….good luck and thanks for reading.**

**Peace, Luv and pumpkins…Me's **

**P.S. Leave me goodies please…;-)**


	8. Governor Grant VS The Pope Brothers

**Hello my Pumpkins...here is the next chapter. It is still SNOWING out and this picks up the next morning after Fitz and Liv fell asleep on her parents couch. There is lots of cute OLITZ goodness and angst. Oh and yes he meets her brothers. I hope you enjoy and sorry it took me sometime to update this story. I am getting over a cold but I am feeling better now. I promise to do better..**

**Thanks for sticking with me and "Fixer." Lots more good moments to come in this story, including their first kiss. It's coming just not saying when yet. ;-)**

**Enjoy and leave me goodies...Me's **

**/**

**Chapter 8: "Governor Grant" vs. The Pope Brothers**

**8:00 am the next morning:**

Fitz and Olivia were still sleeping by 8:00 am the next morning. Olivia parents came downstairs to start coffee when Allie and Louis realized both her and Fitz were sleeping on the couch. Her parents smiled and did not want to disturb them.

A few moments later, Bear came running into the room. He licked Olivia in the face causing her to wake up. She slowly sat up and looked over at Fitz still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and handsome. His curls were everywhere and she SO wanted to run her fingers through them right now. She thought back to the night before how he was there for her in a time of great pain. She had been fighting her emotions since the nasty break-up with "the rat" and last night all those feelings she buried came to the surface.

She remembered everything Fitz said to her, and realized how lucky she is to have him in her life. Yes their friendship took a dramatic change last night but she was no longer as scared as she was before of her growing feelings for him. Being in his embrace and crying in his strong arms was what she needed. He told her everything she needed to here, and in those moments last night, he helped heal her broken heart. In that healing process though, she let her guard down and let him into her heart further.

She kept watching Fitz for a few more moments and could see him beginning to move on his end of the couch. She reached under the blankets and tickled his foot. She looked over at him, and a smile came across his face.

"Well good morning to you too Olivia." Fitz said to her.

"Good morning Fitz." She said to him. "Oh my goodness, we feel asleep here last night didn't we?"

"Ah yup we did. That was some of the best sleep I've had in a long time." Fitz told her.

"Me too. I smell coffee brewing, which means my parents are up. Oh god do you think they saw us?" Olivia asked him kind of worried.

"Well if they did, it's not like we did anything or sleep naked." Fitz said to her raising his eyebrows.

"Oh geez. My mom already thinks you're good looking. Seeing you without your shirt on may be too much for her." Olivia winked at him.

"Oh really," Fitz leaned up to her, "and how about you Miss Pope." Fitz's voiced dropped down some. He crawled up her end of the blanket, and was now right next to her, perched above her body. Olivia's eye's became huge.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Nothing," Fitz said to her, "I was lonely down that end of the couch and cold. I needed to get warm." He had this devilish smile on his face now and was inches away from her face, looking down upon her.

As he watched her facial expression change, not only did he realize how much he truly wanted her in every way possible, but he too was lucky to have FINALLY found the right girl. She is so beautiful, smart, and everything he had been looking for in one woman. Now that he had her, he was going to catch her. He could tell that she was fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him. Every part of his body was responding to her every breath, her gaze, and he knew her heart was pounding just like his was.

Fitz could feel the tension rising between them and took his hand and grazed it against her cheek. Olivia immediately melted into his touch. She finally said to him, "Fitz, we CAN NOT do this. I am your campaign fixer remember."

"And," his face was inches away from hers, as he whispered this into her ear. He pulled away and she could see his pupils dilating with desire.

Then all of a sudden Olivia got the giggles. She couldn't stop laughing. "Livy, what the heck is so funny right now?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I just have the giggles." She told him.

Then Bear came running, and stuck his head between them, pushing Fitz away from her.

"OH geez Bear, I see how it is. You're messing up my moe-joe." Fitz said. Olivia was laughing so hard now and so was he.

"Come on Governor Grant, let's go have some coffee before my parents wonder what the heck is going on." She reached out her hand for him, to pull him off the couch. Fitz grabbed onto it pulling her back down.

"Miss Pope, we will continue this later." He said to her touching her face.

"In your dreams fly boy." She said to him.

"Oh, you are definitely what I've been dreaming about since you came into my life. I've dreamt about you every night since." Fitz said to her caressing her face sweetly and tenderly.

Olivia looked at him and blushed. She tried to think of something witty to say back but came up speechless. Then she finally asked him…."Coffee?"

Fitz looked at her realizing that he left her speechless again and responded…"Coffee, fine."

They got up and walked into the kitchen to see her parents.

/

Olivia and Fitz sat down with their coffee and some breakfast. Olivia's mom made some French toast for everyone. Even though her parents saw that they we on the couch together sleeping, no one brought it up.

They were just finishing up breakfast, when she heard two familiar voices enter the house.

"Hey where's 'DOT'?" One voice said.

Olivia yelled. "In here Wacko and bring Yacko with you." Fitz looked at her like she was crazy.

"Dot?" Fitz asked her.

"I'll explain in a minute. You best prepare yourself for my brothers Governor, because they are here."

Fitz looked at her, Louis and Allie. Her father then said. "Oh son, you're the Governor of California. I am sure you can handle her older brothers."

Allie said ,"Now honey, you are going to be fine. You're running for President. You show my two boys who's boss." At that point both Olivia's older brothers came into the room.

'Hey Mom, Dad, LIVY!" Both her brothers came running up to her squishing her between them. Fitz just sat on the chair and watched. Both her brothers were over 6 feet tall, rather muscular in build, and looked like they could bench press Fitz easily. They each had great smiles, and looked very intimidating.

"Guys quit it. You're embarrassing me." Olivia said scolding them.

"OH come on DOT!" The oldest brother said to her.

"Boys now behave, the future President of the United States is in the house." Allie said to her boys.

Both brothers looked at their mother, and father, then turned to see Fitz.

"The future what? Um, Livy, who's this? Must be your new boyfriend. Since when did you start dating guys this good looking. I totally get the hair, and eyes, but the rest of the package, I ain't so sure sis." Her middle brother said. Fitz was blushing.

'Boys enough. Stop picking on your sister." Louis said.

"Yes Sir. Well are you going to introduce us sis or what?"

Olivia walked over to Fitz, standing next to him. "Well for starters he's not my boyfriend you dimwits. Fitz these are my brothers. This is my oldest brother Jared. And this knucklehead, is my middle brother, Lucas. Jared, and Lucas, this is Fitz Grant, my boss. I am working on his campaign to get him elected for the Presidency." Fitz stretched out his hand and shook both their hands.

"Nice to meet you. Liv's told me so much about you both." Fitz said to them.

"Livy, HE's the guy." Jared asked her.

"Yup." She said to him.

"Wait what does Fitz stand for?" Lucas asked him.

"Fitzgerald." Fitz answered.

"Wow, talked about a mouth full." Jared said to him. "Well pleased to meet you. Wait aren't you a Governor or something?"

"Yes. I am the Governor of California."

Both Jared and Lucas looked at each other and said "Look we got the 'Governator' in the house!"

Fitz just laughed.

"BOYS! Be nice to him. If he wins the Presidency, I can have him throw you in jail or something. Right Fitz?" Olivia asked him.

"Only if I feel the need for it. Oh why did you call Liv, Dot?"

The boys looked at each other. Jared spoke up. "When we were younger we used to always watch a cartoon called 'The Animaniacs.' The three characters were Wacko, me, Yacko, Lucas, and Dot, is Livy."

"Oh I remember that cartoon." The next thing Liv knew Fitz and her older brothers were singing the theme song to 'The Animaniacs."

Olivia and her parents looked at each other in utter shock, and she thought she entered her worse nightmare. Not only were her very protective brothers getting along with Fitz, but they were singing a cartoon theme song. Fitz looked over at her, and could see that she was either blushing from embarrassment or ready to lose her mind. There is NO WAY he knows this song.

Alice Pope finally spoke up. "Okay Boys, enough of the singing. Since I am the matriarch of this house, all three of you boys need to get suited up and go out and help shovel snow. There is already a foot out there, and showing no signs of slowing down. The snow is not going to stop until late tonight. Plus your dad needs help starting the snow blower."

"Yes Ma'am." Jared, Lucas, and Fitz said at the same time.

Fitz and Olivia went up the stairs and got ready to go outside. She went to check on him to see how he was getting "suited up." She knocked on his door to his room, and Fitz was already dressed in jeans, a long sleeve shirt and was placing a sweatshirt over his head.

"Not bad Governor," she said to him.

Fitz just took in her beauty for a minute. She had on a pair of jeans, a white turtleneck, and a heavy sweater over top. Her hair was up in a pony tail, and she had ear muffs on already.

She walked over to him and placed a red scarf over his head around his neck. Fitz was completely turned on at the moment. He watched how she tied it around his neck and smoothed his sweatshirt out.

"What?" She asked him.

"You just amaze me that's all. Always the fixer and taking care of me." Fitz said to her.

"Well it's my job, isn't it. Oh Cyrus called. He's freaking out already. Everything is closed up there in New Hampshire and he's hoping we can get out of here tomorrow. I told him I doubt it because it will take a while to dig out."

"Oh lord, I bet that made Cyrus happy."

"No not really but he'll get over it. So I guess you're stuck with me a while long Governor." Her voice dropped down some. "Do you think you can handle that?" She was actually flirting with him now.

He put his hands on her hips. "Oh I think I can manage." He bent down and touched his forehead against hers. Their eyes locked in on the others briefly.

"Come on Governor. Let's get you out in this snow and see what you're made of." She teased him pulling away. Fitz smiled at her and followed her down the stairs.

/

Fitz and Olivia got down the stairs and her brothers were already outside. Olivia's dad pulled out a heavy "down" jacket for Fitz, gloves, and boots. Luckily everything fit him without too much difficulty. Olivia looked at him and a huge smile came across her face. She then put her winter gear on and went outside with him. She couldn't just let him out there with her brothers alone after all.

As they went outside, Fitz could not believe how beautiful it was. The snow was coming down fairly heavy, and there were no cars driving around at all. All you could hear was the wind, and snow falling on your jacket. It was a peaceful and tapping sound. It was quite relaxing. He thought that he would be cold, but he was feeling so warm. As he stepped into the deeper snow, he could hear the crunching noise underneath his feet. As he looked around Olivia's neighborhood, he saw many of the neighbors out shoveling, running snow blowers, and some kids having a snow ball fight down the street.

He noticed how beautiful all the trees looked with all the snow on the branches. Being from California, he was not used to this, and had only seen snow of this magnitude in pictures. He took in a deep breath, and walked over to get a shovel from her dad. He didn't mind a little manual labor.

As he began to shovel, he started to look for Olivia. He stopped dead in his tracks when he found her. She was out running in the yard with Bear, laughing and giggling. She did not know he was watching her, and she started to twirl around in the snow, falling down with the dog.

"Hey, like what you see there Governor Grant?" Lucas asked him.

Unsure how to answer him, "Um, I was just watching, well you know…I was…." Fitz stopped when Olivia noticed him finally. She smiled, got somewhat embarrassed, and continued to play with Bear.

"Look," Lucas said, "it's cool man. You like her. I get it. Well kind of. Just do me and Jared a favor."

"What's that?" Fitz asked curiously now.

"If you happen to catch our baby sister, and win the White House, promise you'll take care of her and never hurt her." Lucas started and Jared came over and finished his sentence.

Fitz stopped shoveling and stared them both in the eyes. "I swear to you both as not only as her brothers, but as one honorable man to two others. If I happen to catch your sister, I will NEVER let her go. She's…" Fitz paused, "She's become the love of my life."

Jared and Lucas looked at each other in shock. "Wow, you really love her that much already?"

"I fell for your sister the day she came into my life. I want to be a better man for her."

"Go for it Fitz." Both her brothers said and shook his hand. "It looks like we may be seeing you more often then."

"I hope so. I hope so." Fitz answered back smiling at Olivia.

Fitz continued to help out Jared, Lucas and Louis until they were just about done with the driveway and walkways. He had his back turned to Olivia when he heard her yell to him…

"Hey Fizzy, catch!"

He turned just to see a huge snowball come in his direction. She had a really good aim because it hit him right across the chest. Before Olivia could get away from him, Fitz ran after her.

"Oh crap!" She said to him.

"OH no you don't." Fitz told her, as he grabbed onto her and they fell into the soft snow.

He placed himself directly above her. Olivia started to squirm underneath him to attempt to get away but it wasn't happening.

"And where do you think you're going Miss Pope? I told you there would be consequences for you calling me Fizzy." Fitz teased her.

"Fitzgerald Grant you let me up or I swear you are going to pay?"

"And what are you going to do about it Olivia?"

She got this huge smile across her face. She grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it into the back of his jacket causing him to leap off of her so fast, that he lost his footing and fell backwards. Both her brothers and father were laughing at this playful exchange.

"Okay DOT, now you're really going to get it!"

Fitz got up and grabbed onto her, holding her in his arms. He whispered to her, "this is NOT over Livy. Trust me, I am SO not done with you yet. Not even close."

Olivia was so turned on, that she froze in his arms. "Let me go."

"NO!"

"Please, I promise I'll be really good now Fitz. Please." She pleaded with him now. He looked at her and she was actually pouting at him. If he didn't think it was perhaps the cutest thing he had ever seen, he probably would not have let her go but he did.

After he released her, she turned to face him. She brushed the snow of his coat, and hair.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"Your welcome." Fitz told her.

"Fitz, I'm not saying thank you for letting me go just now. I'm thanking you for being here with me. This is the most fun I've had in such a long time, and it's because of you. I wanted you to know that."

He walked up to her and wiped the snow off her hair and face. He stared into her beautiful eyes totally lost as to what was happening around him and her. It was just the two of them right now, no one else was around.

"Liv, being here with you, well…" he paused, "I rather be here with you than anywhere else. I'm finally me, and that is because of you."

"See I told you you'll make a good President Fitz. I just know you will. You just have to show America who you are. You have to show them, what you've shown me."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. As she pulled away, he wanted to pull her close and never let her leave his arms. Before he could say anything else, her dad got their attention.

"Hey you two love birds," causing them to blush, "let's go inside, warm up and have some lunch. We'll come back out before dinner and shovel again."

"Okay Dad." Olivia said looking at Fitz who nodded.

Jared and Lucas had already gone inside, and Louis helped Fitz and his daughter clean up. They went inside, dried off, had hot chocolate, and had a nice warm lunch. There would be more shoveling and of course Cyrus had called and she had to call him back.

Cyrus was eager for them to get to New Hampshire. They checked the weather and there was more snow coming. At least another foot. Olivia told him they should be on their way within 24-48 hours. Fitz didn't mind because it was more time to spend with Olivia without everyone around, which was perfect.

/

The rest of the day went on fairly "normal." Olivia's brothers went home and Fitz and Olivia worked on campaign ideas. Since they were going to be stuck in the area at least another day, Olivia decided to make sure she had her camera ready to take some pictures of Fitz helping out in the neighborhood tomorrow. She also made some calls to the town seeing if they needed any help with the dig out. They said yes but she didn't tell them "who" would be coming.

Olivia's parents were also called in to work, but there was no way to make it out of the driveway never mind the street. The roads were way to slick and from what they've seen on the news, they were a lot of accidents on the major highways in the area. Now that the sun was beginning to set in the distance, and it was still snowing, there would be deadly black on the road.

Fitz asked "What is black ice?"

Louis looked at him and said "Well Fitz, if you're driving down the highway, and there could water there from earlier in the day. It's probably from melting snow or the others cars. Well when the temperature drops below freezing it will cause the water to turn to ice on the road. It looks like water still but it's now ice. It very slick and shiny. If you don't realize it and drive across it wrong, your car will slide causing and accident. It's happened to all of us here many times."

"Wow, I guess I'm happy I grew in California then."

"Yes, you are lucky in that respect." Said Olivia.

After talking to Cyrus a few more times on the phone to hash out campaign ideas, Fitz, Olivia, and her parents went back outside to shovel more snow in the yard, walk ways and driveway. Since shoveling this morning, there was at least 6 more inches on the ground. Olivia's dad went a got a ruler and the snow measured 18 inches already. Fitz had never seen so much snow, and Olivia assured him that the storm was not done yet. She checked the weather, and the forecast said that the snow would continue into the night, stopping sometime after midnight.

After they all came in from outside to warm up, Allie had dinner ready for everyone. Olivia helped her mom make some hot chocolate for the boys, and both her and Fitz helped set the table. Allie made a wonderful pot roast with all the fixings, corn bread, and a special surprise for Fitz.

Olivia had to fight the urge to tell him what he was eating. He took a bit of this "chicken nugget" and right away he knew something was different. The meat was white in color but the texture was off and it was stringy.

"Okay Liv, this is really good but what is this?"

Before Olivia could answer him, her mother piped up. "Now Governor Grant, I could not have you be a guest in my home and not serve you some Gator."

Fitz choked down his bit in his mouth. He looked at Olivia who had this mischievous smile on her face. "Olivia, am I eating Alligator?"

Olivia decided to bring her southern roots to the table finally said to him "Well darling, I reckon so."

Fitz looked at her and said "You reckon so! Geez Liv talk about a way to get a guy's attention. I like it though. It really does taste like chicken." Fitz was laughing now and so was everyone else.

Louis Pope looked at him said, "You know son, you just may fit around here after all."

"Daddy!" Olivia said to him.

"Livy honey, the man like's your Momma's gator. He's a keeper." Louis said to Olivia, who had begun to blush a whole lot.

Fitz watched how uncomfortable Olivia had gotten and smiled back at her. Everyone finished their meal and Olivia helped her mom with the dishes. By the time dinner was over and they all had dessert.

/

A few hours later Olivia's parents went up to bed and both Olivia and Fitz had showered themselves and changed into sleep clothes. By the time Olivia got downstairs Fitz was already there waiting for her on the couch.

As soon as she saw him, she couldn't help but smile at him. She walked over to him and he lifted up the comforter and she slid underneath it claiming her spot on the couch.

"So," she asked him, "what are you doing down here?"

"I just don't think I'd be able to sleep up there, knowing that you could be down here. I wanted to be wherever you were going to be." Fitz told her looking directly into her eyes.

"And what makes you think that I was going to sleep down here again?" Olivia asked him smiling at him widely.

"I don't know, just a hunch. And I am right aren't I?"

She put her head down, unable to look at him. He moved closer to her. Now her legs were drabbed over his body. He was sitting up and she was still stretched out on the couch. He placed his hand by her face and said, "Livy."

She finally looked into his eyes. "I, um, can I ask you something Fitz?"

"You can ask me anything you want Livy?"

"How come a guy like you isn't married, or never got married?"

Fitz was taken back at her question. Granted she hit the nail on the head the day they met but to hear her, surprised him.

"A guy like me. What is a guy like me?"

Olivia tilted her head and looked into his eyes. "Well, like my Momma says you are fairly good looking, have a great head of hair, quite charming, and…" she paused and lost her train of thought as the gazed into his eyes.

As if Fitz knew what she was going to say. "And….?"

"Your eyes. Every time I look into them like I am now, I find myself lost in them. They change colors and you could have any girl you wanted with your eyes." She got it out.

Olivia finally looked away. "Olivia look at me." Fitz said to her as he placed his hand on the side of her face, edging her to look at him again. He took her hands in his and placed one of them on his face and melted into her touch. Her breathing hitched and she could feel the air between them changing rapidly.

"Livy, my parents tried to set me up numerous times with the RIGHT girl but I never went along with it. These girls had the right political connections, right family, they were pretty, and had brains. But, not one of them was not the ONE for me. I didn't think I'd ever find her."

Olivia gulped and could feel her heart beginning to race. "Fitz I…do you think you'll ever find her. I mean you're soul mate, love of your life."

Fitz scooted closer to her and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and began to caress her face with the palm of his hand. With each caress, he could feel her body react to his touch.

"Livy," he whispered to her, "I without a doubt believe I found her. She's everything I've always wanted and so much more."

Fitz was merely inches away from her face. Their eyes were locked into the others. Olivia wanted him to let her go, but she could not bring herself to utter the words to him. She was scared as hell but every part of her body, mind and her heart, wanted to be with him like this forever.

"Fitz I, I….how do you know that you've found her?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life Olivia. I just hope she feels the same way." He smiled at her. Olivia placed her hand over his heart and could feel his heart racing and pounding in his chest. She started to rub her fingers on him, and he immediately relaxed his heart beat, and now his heart rate matched hers.

She nuzzled herself into his arms and rested her head against his chest. She let herself relax and before Fitz could say anything else to her, he noticed her breathing changed and she had fallen asleep in his arms. He tried to move away from her but as he did, she gripped onto him tighter.

He said to her, "Livy, I am not going anywhere. You and me are in this together. I am just going to lay you down and snuggle up next to you. Okay?"

"Okay," she answered him half asleep.

He placed her head on the pillow and stretched out next to her on the couch. He slid his arm underneath her next, pulling her into his body. She molded herself against him, and him against her. They fit perfectly together. Her body fit so nicely next to his, that this made him never want to let her go.

For a few moments he watched her sleep. He watched her chest rise and fall with his. He placed his hand on her chest and realized her heart was beating with his own. He caressed her face, and placed a kiss on her cheeks and forehead. This perfect "fixer" was in his arms sleeping and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He couldn't go through another night not being in her arms or him in hers.

A lone tear slid down his cheek. Before he drifted off to sleep he whispered into her ear, "Olivia you are her. You are my everything. I exist for you." Fitz finally closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

/

**Okay my little pumpkins. Here is my next chapter. As you can tell it's still snowing and Fitz and Olivia are getting closer. A lot closer. Their friendship is not only changing but more of how they feel for the each other is coming out. Fitz is finding it more difficult to hid his feelings for Olivia and Olivia is trying to play it off but she is giving in somewhat aswell.**

**I am not sure what will happen next for them but I promise it will be good. I know you ALL want their FIRST TRUE KISS to happen too. IT's coming and trust me it's worth the wait. **

**Next stop…New Hampshire…Finally.**

**Leave me comments cuz they make me smile.**

**Snowflakes, Snowballs and Snowcones…**

**Me's**


	9. New Hampshire, Live Free or Die

**Hello my pumpkins. Sorry it took forever to update but it is quite long and there is a lot in here. I had not done an update on this story in some time and wanted it to be more than worthy of you. There's lots of angst, flirting, and of course OLITZ goodness. Enjoy.**

**P.S. Thank you "mmrbo0908" for keeping on me to update this. And to all those who asked if she heard him say "he existed for her"…read on and see. This chapter is one kick-muffin ride. Trust me you're heart is going to be pounding in your chest by the time you're done reading. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 9: New Hampshire.. "Live Free or Die…"**

**7:00 am the next morning…**

Olivia woke up the next morning on the couch still in Fitz's arms. She remembered talking to Fitz and must have snuggled into his embrace and fallen asleep. She recalled asking him why he never married, and about his eyes. She swore though that when she was asleep that he told her that he found the "right girl" and that she was his everything and he "existed" for her.

She must have been dreaming because no guy in the world says that "he exists" for a woman. That would be just too utterly perfect. How was that even possible? She thought "_love like that doesn't exist." _Well not in this world anyway. If he really did say those things to her, it MUST have been a dream.

"_He can't feel that way for me._ _I am his campaign fixer, to help him win the White House. Fitz is unattainable. Fitz technically is unavailable. If he won the election, he would belong to the American People. We can't be. But in the time we've spent here together, we become more than fixer and Presidential candidate. He is my BEST FRIEND. I don't want to lose that or him," _Olivia told herself.

But a part of her just KNEW that she wanted more. The last two nights of sleeping in his arms were the best sleep she's ever had. She never felt so safe, happy, and in utter heaven before. This was the first time she's been "in bed" with a man that didn't want to "sleep" with her just for sex. Of course she knew he was attracted to her, she "felt" that, and sometimes she could see glimpses of his desire in his eyes. Nevertheless, he has not acted on them. Maybe it was because they were at her parent's house, he was holding back.

She swore he was going to kiss her yesterday morning, but Bear came in and as he said "ruined his moe-joe." His lips on her forehead and cheeks sent major shakes and shivers all through her body. If he were to ever kiss her lips my word, she didn't think it would stop there. He legs would probably collapse beneath her, and she wouldn't be able to think straight for days.

Fitz lips looked so soft and they felt it too every time he's kissed her already. The thought of their tongues finding each other, almost made her "southern region" have a minor earthquake just thinking about it. Laying next to Fitz, in his arms, right now thinking of these things was a bad thing. But at the same time, it felt so right.

She turned her head to face him, and he was still sleeping peacefully. He even looked handsome even now. She fought the urge to run her fingers through his curls and trace her finger tips over his face. If she touched him, he would immediately wake up, and that would be embarrassing.

Just as she was getting ready to pull away from him she stopped herself. She looked at him, taking in his presence more. When he was awake looking at her, she could not do this because his eyes, made her come apart at the seams. She's always thought herself as a strong woman, but one look from this man, sent her mind mis-firing on all cylinders, and she couldn't see straight.

Despite how many times she's tried to look away from him, his beautiful eyes, always called hers back to his own. It was like they were a light house for her, sending a beacon of light into her dark orbs, calling her home to him. That sounded so silly, but one look from him and she couldn't think, move, or do anything sometimes.

She whispered to herself, "Fitz" but not loud enough to wake him. The whisper caused him to take in a huge breath, and he pulled her into his body closer. She watched him a few more moments contemplating her next move. She decided that if she was going to do anything it would be now.

She told herself, _"Seriously girl, if you going to do this, you best do it before this handsome man wakes up. Cuz girl, you know if he does, and you look into those baby blues of his, you'll chicken out. He's asleep and never know. You may never get this chance again, now get on with it!"_

Olivia started to lower her head, next to his. She wanted to place a hand on his face but was to terrified that it would wake him. HE COULD NOT wake up right now. She kept her hands down and when their noses almost touched, as lightly as possible, placed her lips on top of his. She counted to three, quickly and pulled away. "_Lord have mercy. They are as soft and sensual as I thought. Lordy save me. And just think if he kisses you back. Wow!"_

When she moved her head away, THANK THE LORD, he was still asleep. If he had woken up, they probably would be making out on the couch like teenagers. Then she probably would have took off up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom. _"No one will ever know that I kissed him except me. I just had to know what it felt like to have our lips touch. It was to perfect. HE is too perfect,"_ she told herself.

Olivia eventually pulled herself out of his arms, and stood up. She looked down upon him, and hoped that she could get him into the White House and that they would always be the way they are now. Even though she wanted more, it could not happen right now. If they became involved, it could cost him the election. She did not want that for him. She finally turned away, touched her lips, still feeling his there, and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

/

**15 Minutes later…**

Fitz woke up after Olivia had gotten out of his arms. He opened his eyes and immediately felt her absence. The last two mornings, she had beaten him up and he wished it was the other way around. He wanted to lay above her and watch her sleep. She was always on the go, never stopping, and to see her that way would be a beautiful sight.

He thought back to everything that was said between them yesterday and last night and felt in his heart that she KNEW his feelings, and he suspected that she felt the same. If she did, she was fighting it. Anytime he held her in his arms, he felt her body tense, then relax soon after. Whatever was between them was much stronger and more powerful than he originally thought.

He then wondered if she heard him tell her that "he existed for her" last night before he drifted off to sleep. That is "a line" that comes out of fairy tales, but for him, with Olivia, it was the truth. Without her, he would not know how to function. Without her, he would be lost. Without her, he would just be a shell of himself. All this time without her, that is what he was. Fitz was living but he wasn't truly alive till Olivia came into his life.

The last few days spending here with her have been like a dream for him. Her family welcomed him with open arms. They did not look at him like the "Governor" from California. They saw him just a "Fitz" who just happened to be running for President and loved their daughter/sister. He hated to leave later today and go to New Hampshire. He wished he could just stay here and just be "Fitz."

As he began to sit up, he felt different. He couldn't figure out why until he literally put his "finger on it." He final felt his lips. Something was different about them. Really different. He could still feel as if something gently touched him while he was asleep. "_Could she have kissed me, when I was sleeping_? _No that's not possible. It can't be. But I feel as if her lips were on mine. _" he thought. He's been wanting to kiss her since the moment he met her, but hadn't had the courage to do so. Fitz was scared that if did that he could lose her. That was not an option.

But why does he feel as if she kissed him? Could it have been just a dream? A beautiful dream, that their lips finally touched. He placed his fingers on his lips and still could feel "something." His heart was beating in his chest so hard that it was hurting his ears. If she did, he would have woken up. There was no way that she would be out of his arms right now, if she did.

Fitz tried to dismiss that nothing happened but his heart was telling him otherwise. He KNEW something occurred when he was out. He could feel it. The only way he could be sure would be if she seemed different around him. If she could not look him, or changed the subject, or got gitty, then she must have done it. She would get this way sometimes around him, but if it was more than usual, he would know.

Fitz finally got up from the couch, and walked into the kitchen to find Olivia cooking breakfast. He stood in the entrance and watched her for a few moments. She had flour, eggs, milk, and canned pumpkin. Canned pumpkin, odd for this time of year but if she was making it, it would be delicious.

He then saw her, hop onto the counter and try to reach a bowl on the top shelf. Fitz just couldn't help himself at that point and decided to lend a hand. He walked over to her, trying not to startle her. She was so focused on what she was doing that she did not hear him approach her.

Just as her hand reached the bowl, so did his. "Would you like some help with that," he asked literally spooking her to death. Olivia was so shocked that she didn't feel his presence that she fell right into his arms.

"Oh my god, Governor! You scared the living hell out of me.!" Olivia said to him.

"Governor, really, Liv. I think we're well past the 'Governor' crap don't you," he said in a lower voice raising his eyebrows. His heart was racing as he was looking at her lips, wondering if she REALLY did kiss him a few moments ago.

Fitz placed her on top of the counter, directly in front of him. She moved her legs to the side, and he got right into her 'personal space.' His eyes were piercing into hers. The more he looked into them, the more he felt that her lips were on his a few moments ago. She tried to avert his gaze, but he put his fingers underneath her chin, not allowing her to do so.

"You kissed me, when I was sleeping didn't you Livy?" He was less than 6 inches away from her face. She was breathing heavily, causing Fitz to do the same. Her mind was running about a 1000 miles an hour. There was no way for him to know that. How could he? He was sleeping?

"You wish! In your dreams Fly Boy. That would be inappropriate," was all she could get out before he took another step into her space.

"Really? Then how come you're acting all strange right now. I KNOW you Olivia. After the last few days, this is most nervous I've seen you."

"Well geez Governor, I wonder why. I am on the counter top, getting a bowl. You ask me if I want help. Scaring the hell out of me, and I fall into your arms. Wouldn't you be a little off too? Falling on my Momma's ceramic tile is not a great way to start the day." She was trying to change the subject, but she doubted he was going to fall for it.

He then took his fingers and graced them over her lips to quite her down. "Then why are you calling me Governor instead of Fitz?"

"No reason."

"Olivia you're lying. What aren't you telling me? Answer my question."

"What question would be that Fitz?" Olivia said that realizing her voice dropped more seductively.

He then took her face in his hands and moved in impossibly close to her. She could hear him breathing and feel his breath on her face. At this close range, she could almost feel his unruly hair on her face. The closer his head became, the closer she started to lose all her will power. If her heart was pounding in her chest so hard, she would have heard his heart.

Fitz whispered to her, "**Did** (_kiss on the neck_), **You** (_Kiss on the other side of her neck_), **Kiss** (_kiss on the Left cheek_), **Me** (_kiss on right cheek?_) when I was sleeping?" With each kiss he placed, he felt her quiver. She was about done after this. Every time his lips touched her skin, she felt a burn all the way down into her stomach.

Olivia almost couldn't answer him. It took every power within herself not to let him kiss her at this moment. Her resolve was weakening and if she didn't go into "fxer" mode, everything could change. She gathered herself, trying to shake off her nervousness. She got right into his face, inches away from his lips, teasing him. "Like I said Fitz, in your dreams Fly Boy. Ain't going to happen. That must have been one hell of a dream you had."

"Livy, I KNOW YOU. I know you kissed me. You can deny it all you want, but I still feel your lips on mine even now. You kissed me when I was sleeping." He started to move her legs so he could be in between them. She fought against it and wiggled out of his way and hopped down off the counter.

She got up in her tippy-toes and said, "Like I said, it must have been one HOT dream. Now, could you be a good Presidential Candidate and hand me that bowl and help me with breakfast?" She then walked away.

Fitz watched her a few moments and KNEW she did it. She had to of. To see her this nervous, and this formal with him, she had to have kissed him. He attempted to put it out of his mind, as he helped her begin to make breakfast. As he was helping her, they would glance at each other, causing a smirk to come on both their faces.

Olivia knew that he figured it out but she was not going to admit to anything. If she admitted that she kissed him, then there would be nothing holding him back from doing it again. Despite how much, she wanted it, another kiss just can't happen. The next time it happened, he was going to make sure both were awake for it. Once their lips touched this time, he was not going to let her 'wiggle' her way out of his grasp.

Just as they were finishing preparing breakfast, her parents walked into the room and they all sat and turned on the news. The reporter said that the area got over 24 inches of snow and that the storm stopped in the middle of the night. Plows were already in the area clearing the side roads and the highways would be fine before dark. So before dinner, Olivia and Fitz would be on their way to New Hampshire to start campaigning again.

/

Once breakfast was over Olivia's parents had to finally get back to work. The hospital they worked at called them in. Her parents went and changed, said goodbye to the two of them and were on their way to work. This left them alone in the house again.

Olivia went up to her room to shower and Fitz did the same. Neither one said much to each other at this point. When Fitz came back downstairs, Olivia was checking her camera and video camera to make sure they were fully charged. He couldn't figure out what she had planned for him today.

She heard him finally and looked in his direction. "Well, you ready for today?"

"Ready for what?" Fitz asked her.

"Well since everyone is still cleaning up from the storm, you and I are going to help out in the local area before heading to New Hampshire. I have my camera and video camera. I already called the public works department and they are willing to teach you how to drive the plow, and sand truck. Also I know a local sledding place we can go and get shots of you enjoying yourself with some of the local kids in the snow. Then I was thinking of hitting some other local businesses to see if they needed any help digging out. The more good PR we get the better. So are you up for it." Olivia asked him.

Fitz sat down and said, "You better believe it."

Both were avoiding getting to personal with the other at the moment. Olivia knew if she did, then with them being totally alone in the house anything could happen. A part of her wanted to stay here with him, and curl up on the couch in his arms, but she had to think that she had a job to do. Her job was to get him to white house, and that was what she was going to do.

Before leaving they called Cyrus and told him what was happening on their end. He was pleased and couldn't wait to leak the footage of Fitz helping out. It would sure create a media frenzy, and no one would know where he was at the time when these snow shots happened.

Fitz and Olivia then suited up and went out for their day. Olivia got all the footage she needed to leak to the press the next day. Fitz did a wonderful job and even though it was cold outside. She could tell that he had fun interacting with everyone he met. He listened to questions, and even did some sledding with the local kids. She had not seen him so carefree in sometime. It was nice.

When they got back to her parents, they each packed and headed up to New Hampshire. In the car, they would glance over at each other. Olivia knew he was thinking about their "kiss" this morning. Heck she was thinking about it too, but she put that out of her mind because once they hit the hotel, Cyrus would be there to meet them.

Fitz finally asked her, "Hey Liv, are you okay?"

"Yah, why do you ask?"

"You just seem different since this morning, and last night that's all."

"I'm good. It's just going to seem strange being around everyone on the campaign again that's all. I mean I've missed everyone, even Cy. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed being home until now." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well maybe we can arrange something for you to see your family more often." Fitz of course wanted to be with her, but he sensed she would say no.

"That would be great. Thanks Gov-Fitz." She caught herself.

Fitz noticed immediately. "Are you SURE you okay Livy?"

"Yes I'm good. Oh here's the hotel and look Cyrus is already here waiting for us."

Just as they pulled into the spot, Fitz took Olivia's hand into his own. This was really the first time since they touched since the countertop debacle this morning. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it causing her to, almost pull it away. He noticed and kept his lips on it longer, causing her to sigh.

Still holding her hand he said, "We're in this together."

She opened her hand and placed it on his face, "Yes Fitz, we're in this together and I will be by your side every step of the way."

He kissed her palm trying to convey all the love, desire, need, and want her hand. Even though he knew what happened, and she didn't want to admit it, that one "sleeping kiss" made his heart sore. He so wanted it to happen again but had to figure out a way. They had made such progress at her parents and he didn't want anything to change, unless it brought them closer together.

After all "they we're in this together." They saw Cyrus coming over to the car and they got out. They all hugged and went into the hotel. After check in, "the band" devised a game plan to release the pictures and videos Olivia took of Fitz, and to prep him for tomorrow. Once everything was completed everyone went to bed and "attempted" to sleep.

/

**The Next Day… "Good Morning New Hampshire"**

Olivia arrived the next morning ready for Fitz's interview on "Good Morning New Hampshire." The news station decided to do the interview in the "Grant's" Campaign Head Quarters at the hotel. It made it easier on everyone.

When she arrived downstairs, all the lights, cameras, the anchor, and some of the staff were getting ready. She saw Cyrus over in the corner talking to Fitz, who's back was turned to her. Cyrus nodded at her, and she grabbed some coffee while they talked a bit more.

Once Fitz realized she was there, he turned around and started to walk towards her, while Cyrus talked to the interviewer. Olivia took one look at him and just about had a heart attack. His tie was horrible. She just about choked on her morning coffee just looking at it.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Fitz asked her noticing that she gagged on her coffee.

"Me yes, you not so much." She told him.

"What did I do this time?" Fitz asked her smiling now.

"Governor, take that nasty tie off please. Off. Off. Off. It's much too busy for TV." She was making the hand motions.

Fitz just stood there for moment looking at her testing to her to see what she was going to do. He watched as he saw an aid walk by and she asked him to hand him his tie which he did.

"Are you just going to stand there or take it off, Governor?"

"Governor, really." Fitz walked up to her, "I rather have you help me out Liv." He raised his eyebrows to see what she was going to do.

Olivia was not playing this game right now with him. "Well Governor Grant you put that tie on ALL by yourself. I am sure you can take it off. And if you do it right now, I will help you put this new one on."

That is all it took for Fitz to take the old one off. "I knew you would see it my way." She said looking up and smiling at him now.

It took every power within Fitz not to place his hands on her hips at the moment. Cyrus was watching and Fitz did not want him finding out how close him and Olivia had gotten at her parent's house. As she finished his tie, Fitz said to her, "So you know who you're voting for yet?"

"I'm apolitical. And you're going to have to earn it." She smirked at him and she smoothed it out on his chest, causing Fitz to do the same.

Before he walked away he leaned into her and said, "Trust me Liv, I am sure I can figure out a way to earn your vote."

Olivia smiled at thinking what that could be. She took in a deep breath, watched him sit down and knock the interviewer's socks off. Not only did he well, but the photos and videos she took of him yesterday made the broadcast as well. Fitz got teased on how much snow there was being a California boy. He came across as confidant, happy, well rounded, and genuine.

When the interviewer commented that no one has seen him with any ladies since Iowa. She then asked him about his "love life" and if he had anyone special, Fitz thought long and hard on how to answer.

"I decided that I needed to make some changes in my life. Yes I am 'single man' but that shouldn't matter running for President. I am just as reliable as a married man with kids. Running for the highest office in the land is a privileged, and I want to prove that I can be the first single man to win the office on my own. With my family, friends, and campaign staff's help I hope I win in November. I don't need a First Lady to win the office. But if I happen to find the "right girl" or "someone special" along the way then after her, you'll be the first to know." Fitz smiled looking at Olivia who blushed.

Interviewer: "Well whoever she is Governor Grant, she'll be one lucky lady indeed. Thank you Governor Grant and this is Good Morning New Hampshire."

Once the light was off from the camera, Fitz shook her hand, and went over to Cyrus and Olivia who were proud of him. Olivia was beaming with pride and of course a little embarrassed. Cyrus of course was just a swollen with pride and they all walked to the bus for the next stop on the campaign.

/

**State Capitol Building…Concord New Hampshire…**

When the bus pulled up to the building, the Governor of New Hampshire and Mayor of Concorde were there to meet Fitz, Cyrus and Olivia. They were shown inside the building first. Because much of the area was under two feet of snow, they could not walk around the grounds outside. Plus it was fairly cold out.

Fitz walked ahead with the Governor of New Hampshire and Mayor. Fitz asked all the appropriate questions about the building's history, and various paintings he noticed on the walls. He even asked where the State's "Live Free or Die" motto came from. Everyone laughed and he was told that it was adopted in 1945. Their motto is the most popular and was written by a General John Stark from the Revolutionary War in 1809.

The gentlemen continued to walk and Cyrus and Olivia stayed in the background. The tour was a little over in hour, ending in the assembly room where the Governor was sworn in. Once the tour was completed, and all the pictures were taken, Fitz was on his way to the school for the ice cream social.

/

**Ice Cream Campaign Event.**

Fitz and the campaign staff arrived at the school on time for the ice cream social. The school was one story, housing grades kindergarten to third, about 1000 kids. Olivia and some of the other staff, left ahead of them to make sure everything was prepped for his arrival. It was a good thing that someone followed them in her rental car.

As the "Grant" bus pulled up to the school and principal, assistant principal and Olivia were waiting. Fitz saw her and from the window and couldn't help but smile. By now he had already taken off his suit jacket, and tie. He just had on his button up shirt, and a winter coat. "More casual" is what Olivia told him to be. She was working so hard to get him the nomination, but this event was going to be the most enjoyable for him because he loved children and hoped to one day have his own.

With Olivia waiting for him first, Fitz immediately turned on the Grant Charm. She greeted him formally and introduced him and Cyrus to the Principle and her assistant. Fitz walked into the school with both. After a quick stop by the office to get his "hall pass," he was given a quick tour and was announced to come into the gym.

The ice cream cart was already waiting. He gave a quick speech and asked for any "teacher" who would like to help hand out ice cream cones. All the "ladies" were too shy to raise their hand. Cyrus nudged her and told her to go. Fitz saw him doing so and motioned Olivia to join him at the cart. She immediately started to shake her head no.

"Oh come on Liv," Cy told her. "You and the Governor are close. For goodness sake you two got snowed in at your parents. Now go up there."

"No Cy, I don't think it's wise." Olivia told him.

Fitz saw this exchange and the light bulb in his head went on. He asked for the microphone and said. "Okay kids I need a HUGE favor. I have this friend here in the audience that needs a little encouragement to come up here and lend me a helping hand. She's shy and is always by my side. Do you think you can help me do a chant to help her get up here?"

Kids… "Yes Governor Grant."

Fitz: "Great. I knew I could count on your help. Now on the count of three we are going to stay saying her name till she comes up here to help me. We'll start out quiet and get louder and louder till she HAS TO come over here with me. Is that a deal?"

Kids: "Yes."

Fitz: "It's is true. New Hampshire is the bomb!" (The whole school laughed.) Now are you ready?"

Kids: "Yes Governor Grant!" Yelled the school.

Fitz: "On the count of three we are going to start saying her name. Her name is Olivia." (Olivia was shaking her head NO to him. Then she mouthed "I am not going up there.")

Fitz: "ONE. TWO. THREE. O-LIV-IA!"

The entire school started saying Olivia's name louder and louder. If looks could kill, she could have killed Fitz right now. At first she stood there with her hands on her hips, shaking her head no. But then the kids got so loud and he walked over to her. She was so mad at him, but she could help blush, and want to hug him at the same time. He put out his hand to her and she eventually took it.

"Fine! Governor you are in so much trouble. Payback…let me tell you!" She whispered to him.

He guided her over to the cart with all the kids, laughing and cheering. He told her "We'll see."

Once all the students had gotten their ice cream and the staff it was Fitz's turn. Olivia scooped him up some vanilla and held the cone in her hand. She could not believe that she was doing this.

Fitz said "I guess it's my turn." He took Olivia's hand in his with the cone and licked some ice cream. But when he did so, he got some on his chin.

"Delicious," Fitz said.

The kids realized that he had ice cream on his face and they started yelling to Olivia, "Wipe it off. Wipe it off." The school was chanting this over and over. She stood there in utter shock not sure what to do. She looked over at Cyrus who was basically telling her also to, "Wipe it off, Livy."

Fitz just stood there smiling at her, wondering if she was going to or not. She eventually caved and took her fingers, and wiped most of the ice cream off his face. However she left some behind. Knowing this, Fitz got a thought of mischief and attempted to keep his cool.

Without warning, he pulled Olivia into his arms, and KISSED HER in front of everyone. It was not just a quick peck either on the lips. He wrapped her in his arms, dipped her down, and back up again. She instinctively through her hands around his neck. She was literally swept off her feet and taken completely off guard, and dropped the ice cream onto the floor, and her legs went weak. After he pulled away both were breathing heavily, staring into the other's eyes. They were also still holding onto the other for balance and support.

Olivia looked around and everyone was clapping, and Cyrus was speechless. He was so shocked by what Fitz just did that he dropped everything onto the floor. She pulled away from him, and tried to remain calm, but she was freaking out. To make nice in front of everyone, she let him place his arm around her waist and she did the same.

Once she felt it was appropriate for her to leave the "stage," she excused herself and went into the bathroom, not looking at Cyrus or anyone else. She then got her car, and drove to the hotel and locked herself in her room.

Her mind start to pace in circles for her and she thought, "_How the hell did that just happen? Is he crazy? Cyrus is going to kill me. This could kill his chances of winning the election. What the hell am I going to do now? How could he be so reckless? But I kissed him yesterday. I know, he knows, I did. Holy Mother of God, what am I going to do?"_

A while later, everyone got back to hotel and Cyrus cornered Fitz in the hotel campaign headquarters. Cyrus' face was so red of anger that he looked like he was going to explode.

"What the hell was that?" Cyrus said to Fitz screaming at him.

"What was what Cy?" Fitz asked him, trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you crazy? Kissing your campaign fixer like that! In public no less. We could loss the primary now. Are you out of your blooming mind? You're sleeping with her aren't you?"

"No, Cyrus I am not sleeping with her."

"Then what the hell did I just witness. Do you know how reckless and crazy that was? Olivia can't be the next flavor of the month for you. She's not that type of girl Governor."

"I know that."

"You know that. Really, Fitz. Seriously! I didn't bring her here for you to screw."

"I have no intention of just screwing her Cyrus, which we are not! She means more to than that. I would NEVER use her."

"Then what is she to you? Do you have any idea what you've done?" Cyrus was yelling more now.

"What I've done! What I've done is finally gave into my heart's desire and did something I've been aching to do since the day I met her Cyrus. She's…." Fitz paused trying to find the words.

"She's what? Beautiful, brilliant and my girl that I brought in to save the day."

"Yes but she's the love of my life okay." Fitz sat down finally, realizing that he said it aloud to Cyrus of all people.

Cyrus stood there in complete shock. Never in all the years of him knowing Fitz did he ever think he would hear him say those words. "She's the love of your life! Holy Mother of God! Well good for you Governor Grant because you just majorly screwed up."

"I know she's pissed at me but we'll talk it out and be fine. Is she in her room? I'll go and talk to her. What are you talking about Cyrus? What is going on?" Fitz was worried now.

"I hope so for your sake Fitz."

"Why, I know she wasn't on the bus? Where is Livy?" Fitz asked.

"Because she's gone. Olivia Carolyn Pope up and left."

/

**Hello my pumpkins…I hope this chapter was worth the wait. You not only got one kiss, but two. So yes they've finally KISSED! I know about time right. Olivia kissed him first while he was sleeping. But of course he felt "something" and knew she did it. His body is so connected to hers, there was no way he would not have figured it out.**

**And now, he kissed her at the ice cream social. HOLY HELL! That was totally unexpected right. Of all the chances he's had to kiss her, he chose that moment. I don't know if it was the first kiss you wanted but I kept watching "The Trail" episode and thought this was perfect. Yes Olivia is beyond freaked out, but wouldn't you be. Of course she loved it too. ;-)**

**Yes she took off in "Olivia Pope" style. Do you think Fitz can "Fix" this? Will she come back? Did this ruin their friendship? Can he still win the primary? Where did Olivia go? I know so many questions. **

**(Oh beware of the "Rat." Not saying anymore than that.)**

**As always leave me snowballs…cuz they make me smile.**

**Peaches, Luv, and Pumpkins….**

**Me's**


	10. OverACliff

**Hello Pumpkins. HAPPY SCANDAL THURSDAY! Here is my latest chapter. You find out where our Precious Olivia went in this chapter and of course you have a great Cyrus Beene moment to start you off. **

To** "**_**Maryb.**_**" **I hope you like and thank you for comparing my writing to "Walk Away." I , well…#IHaveNoWords. I am humbled and honored to be thought of in that way. I hope this update makes you day and does this story justice. (Just don't be mad at me later.) This update was in the works so prepare youself.

**-**_**mmrb0908**_**…**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know this is your favorite story so let me know if I deliver. As always I LOVE your reviews. ;-)

**-To all my other PUMPKINS…Be prepared to go **_**over a cliff**_** baby cuz you in for an interesting ride. Enjoy and leave me goodies….;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 10: #OverACliff**

"What do you mean, Olivia left? How could she just up and leave?" Fitz asked Cy.

"Considering you just kissed her in front of a school full of kids, and press why do you think she left? God dangit Fitz what the heck were you thinking?" Cy told him.

"What do you mean what was I thinking? I have been doing nothing but thinking about HER Cy. I've been above reproach my entire life. My Dad told me what schools to go to, who to date, and even whom to marry. I put my foot down there. I get that I am not John Edwards. I get that to wear the crown on my great head of hair there is a price. But Liv," he paused, "is the love of life. I will do whatever is necessary to have her be by my side."

"Fitz this could cost you the election. The Republican party is not going to like this idea. You're already single, but now the possibility of you with Olivia. Think about this."

"Think about what Cy."

"This could turn into a Sally Hemmings/Thomas Jefferson thing in a hear beat."

It took every fiber within Fitz not to punch a wall at that statement. The very thought of that just made him sick to his stomach. "Excuse me. That lame ass, race excuse isn't going to work. If I win the Presidency IT WILL be with Liv by my side Cyrus. NO ONE ELSE. I will not give her up. I've waited my entire life for her. My entire life I've been watching for her. To be with her. To be loved in return by someone like her. I finally found the most wonderful, woman in the world and you want me to walk away from her now. Are you insane?"

"Think about this Fitz. This can't happen."

"Bull shit Cy. BULL. SHIT! And you know it is. Wrap your head around this, around us, because it is happening. WE are happening."

"What hell happened with you and Olivia at her parent's house? _Did you throw pebbles at her window? Hide under her bed, while her mom and dad said good-night."_

"_Okay Cy, that's enough."_

"Why are you running for President? Is it to get laid, you can get plenty of tail as Governor."

"Okay Cyrus, that is freaking enough."

"No it's not enough, do you what I've sacrificed to get you here. The ends that I've gone too…"

Fitz then cut him off…."The ends you've gone too. More Bull….I got myself this far. What is really bothering you is that the girl you brought in to save the day fell in love with me? Get the hell away from me right now." Fitz was about to come across the room at him, but he stopped himself.

"Fitz…" he was stopped again and Fitz got right within an arm's reach of Cyrus. Cyrus looked a little scared. He had NEVER seen him this way before, especially over a woman.

"Listen, I am not asking for your approval Cyrus to be with her. I don't need nor want anyone's approval. I am a grown man, and I can do whatever the hell I please. And right now, I need to talk to Liv. Now, where the hell is she?"

"I don't know." Cyrus said defeated. "She checked out, got in her car, and left."

"Have you checked her parents?"

"Yes, I called there after I found out. She is not there. They haven't heard from her but your 'first kiss' is all over the news."

Fitz placed is hands in his lap. He felt like he couldn't breathe because his Livy was gone. He shook his head in disbelief and slumped down his chair.

"I can't do this without her Cy. I just can't."

"Well right now, you're going to have to. If I know Olivia, she'll be back Fitz. Trust that she'll return and help you get into the White House. I've already tried to call her and she is not picking up. I suggest you wait till morning to call her also. She won't answer." Cyrus sat next to him and he was calming down.

"I can't sleep not knowing where she is. If she is okay? What if I lost her?"

Just then Cyrus phone rang. "It's her."

Fitz almost grabbed it out of his hand but he stopped him. "Liv, are you okay?"

"Yes," was all she said. Cy put her on speaker which she figured.

"Look I know the Governor is with you. I just need time okay. Please. I need to figure things out. I'll send you press releases on how to handle this with the press tomorrow. I should go now."

"Livy," was all he could say before she interrupted him.

"_Show them who you are. _Take of yourself boys. Bye," and she hung up.

Fitz felt even worse thinking that he drove her away. Cyrus sat next to him and put his arm around him. "I promise you Fitz she'll be back."

"Cy, you don't make promises you don't keep."

"Where do you think Olivia learned it from? Come one let's go have a scotch."

"You don't drink scotch."

"Nope I don't. But tonight I do."

"So YOU ARE on my side."

"I am on your side Governor," and with that, the boys took their drinks and attempted to fix how the heck they were going to fix this mess.

**SIX HOURS LATER….**

Olivia pulled up to her best friend's house still in tears. She cried most of the way back to DC. She turned in the rental car, and booked the first flight back. She made it there after dark. Her mind was racing to back to Fitz. She needed to see him, but couldn't bring herself too.

That "kiss" was everything. She could feel his lips on hers even now. How he pulled her into her arms, and the way he held onto her when he dipped her over. When their lips finally touched, it was as if the entire universe was created for them to find each other. Nothing else mattered in that moment to her, because FINALLY she understood what true romantic, devastating, and life changing love was. That KISS was it.

She gathered her things and got out of her car. She knocked on the door and her "ginger" haired friend opened it. "Olivia, I saw the news, what the hell happened?" Abby said as she pulled her into the house.

As soon as Abby put her arms around her, she just cried even more. She couldn't say anything at all. "Oh Lord, Olivia Pope doesn't believe in crying so you must really care for him?"

With that statement, Olivia collapsed into her arms, and both ladies sat on the floor. She cried till she couldn't cry anymore. Abigail Whelan had been Olivia's best friend for as long she could remember. They went to high school together, and college. The two ladies were always there for the other. Through every heart break, joy, tear, wine and popcorn binges, and maybe their weddings one day.

Abby had always loved how strong Olivia seemed to be. They promised each other that they would be there for each other "cradle to grave" and if needed _go over a cliff_ to protect the other. Abby couldn't count how many times Olivia dropped everything to be by her side in great times of pain, and vice versa.

When Abby found out about "the Rat: cheating on her she was furious. She thought her best friend was finally going to get her happy ending and couldn't wait to see her get married, have children, and maybe even get to be a god-mother. But when she heard what "Richard…a.k.a King Dickhead" did to her, she wanted to run him over with her car. Never before had she wanted to hurt someone as badly as she hurt him.

Then Abby thought to when Olivia signed on to work on the Governor's campaign. In one conversation, she could hear the giddiness in her best friend's voice and how happy she sounded for the first time in a long time. Even though Olivia was denying having an attraction to the Governor, Abby knew something was up.

"Hey, Miss Gladiator, if you don't stop crying you are going to ruin my new outfit. This caused Olivia to smile and stop crying and look up at Abby.

"Abby what am I going to do? I know that kiss is all over the news. People were even stopping me in the airport asking me if Fitz is good kisser. I am so embarrassed. That should not have happened." Olivia said to her.

"And why the hell not? Liv, that man just _jumped over a cliff_ for you. He totally put himself out there for you. Why in the hell did you run from that and most importantly him? I know he's a Republican but HELL is hot, single, has a great body, and by the looks of it, a good kisser."

Olivia got all embarrassed. "Abby, you are not helping. I am his campaign FIXER. I CANNOT date my Presidential candidate. That would be crossing the line."

"Shit Liv, Governor Grant not only crossed the line tonight, he made sure the world knew he was off the market. Hell have you seen the news? Everyone is talking how lucky you are."

"What? Why?"

"God almighty, you really this dense. Fitz is the first single man, in this modern area to run for the Presidency. He is incredibly sexy. Has this swagger when he walks into a room. That hair and those eyes. Hell girl I am surprise you keep your panties dry when you're around him."

"ABBY! Holy hell. Come on. That was our first kiss. Well, unless you want to count the one I gave him when he was sleeping the other morning at my parents."

"Wait, you kissed him first! No flipping way! Oh my god! What happened? Shit did he wake up and did you make out like teenagers."

Olivia explained to her what happened, the kisses he planted on her cheeks and neck in her mom's kitchen, and how he just KNEW she did it. She was still having a hard time grasping that idea of him knowing that she kissed him still.

"Girl and you didn't let him take you on the counter! Hell I would have been undoing his pants!"

"ABIGAIL! Christ almighty. I am trying to get him to the White House. Not the Playboy Mansion!"

"Well he is a good kisser?"

Olivia took her hands and started to fan herself. "LAWD girl yes. He's better than I thought. I wouldn't have known what do to if he deepened it and our tongues hit. You should have seen the look on Cy's face."

"Have you talked to Cyrus?"

"Only once. He placed me on speaker and I made it short and sweet because Fitz was there. I told them I was okay and needed some time to think. I promised Fitz that I would never leave is side and that we were _in this together._ Now I ran out on him. He's my best friend Abby. Besides you."

"I know honey it's okay. Wow you two must have gotten extremely close being snowed in at your parent's house."

"We did. I finally told him about Richard, and what he did to me. God Ab's, the things he said to me that night. How we just talked afterwards. We feel asleep on the couch both nights and he didn't try anything. He just held me and we slept. What guy does that?"

"Dang girl, then what the hell is the problem?"

"IF we get together he could lose the election. I know the Presidency means everything to him. He wants it, desperately."

"Olivia," Abby sat in front of her now. She took her hands in her own. "Look I saw the way he was looking at you after the kiss was over. Dang girl, you could feel the heat through the screen. But besides that, don't you think you should ask him what HE wants. I am sure he'll make a GREAT president, but something tells me, he wants you with him not only as his campaign fixer Livy. He WANTS you. He may be the first man in history to run and maybe win single. But if you two can make this work, at his inauguration day, he won't be single anymore."

"Abby what are you talking about?'

"Holy Mother of God! If he's not single and your with him what do you think that means."

"It means," then all of sudden it hit her, "you mean me, his FIRST LADY! Are you nuts? The country isn't ready for someone like me."

"Liv, ready or not, the moment you go _all in_ with Fitzgerald Grant III then that man is never letting you go. Give him a chance Liv. But before you do, you need to ask yourself something." Abby knelt before her.

Abby then continued, "Do you love him? I just don't mean you're crushing on him. I mean that life changing, devastating, powerful, earth shattering love you've been searching for. I mean the _Once Upon A Time _fairy tale love you been aching for your entire life Livy. If Fitz is this man for you, and you can't admit that to yourself honey, then you won't be able to go _over a cliff_ with Fitz and go _all in."_

Olivia sat there a few moments and thought about what she said. She thought back to the moment she met Fitz and how her entire worlds stopped, and changed that day six weeks ago. She thought back to when he told her '_I would be lucky to have you." _Since she came into his life, he's not even thought of other woman. All the little and sweet things he's done.

Most importantly, how Fitz was there for her, when she was in tears at her parent's house. She finally told him how Richard hurt her, and the way he held onto her in his arms, and touched her face. The relief she felt, the comfort in his arms, and how he made her feel. No man has ever done that, nor touched that part of her soul in such a powerful way.

He said all the things that most women would want to be told. But on their last night there together, she was positive she heard him say _I exist for you_. It wasn't a dream. He really did say that to her. She was sure of it now. She had to trust her gut. Her gut is never wrong.

But that is what she was afraid of too. What if they became a couple, and it killed his chances of winning the White House? What if she took away his dream of becoming the President? What if a relationship with her, and vice versa ruined them both? Her mind was telling her not to go over the cliff, but her heart and gut were telling her to run back into his arms and have him not let her go.

She looked back to Abby not sure what to say. Olivia began to pace in circles in her living room. "Oh No, you're pacing in circles. That is not a good sign. Liv, you need to figure out what you want. If you WANT Fitz, then go for it. If that man, the possible next President of the United States, is the love of your life, and you obviously are his, then go for it."

She stopped and looked at Abby. "I don't know if I can. I am scared Abby. I've never felt like this before. I feel like I am losing control of everything. You KNOW me Abby, I don't like not being in control. I fix things. This is something right now I don't know if I can fix."

"Liv, did you ever think for a second, that THIS is something you're not supposed to fix. That Fitz was brought into your life, to fix you. Maybe, just maybe, he was made for you, and you him."

"I don't deserve someone like him Abby."

"Oh Hell yes you do. You deserve everything. King Prick-head," Olivia laughed.

"Abby it's King Dick-head," Olivia said back laughing more now.

"Okay fine…well you know who I mean, never made you feel this way. The entire length of your relationship, I've never seen you this way. You've known Fitz a hell of a lot less and you seem happier, content, and at peace with yourself. And since you had that time with him at your parent's and finally let him into your heart, I've not heard you happier before now."

"Abby, I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared Liv. Hell I would be too. To feel this way about someone is something life changing. Why didn't he ever get married? Did you ask him that?"

"I did. He told me that he never found the right girl. That he thought that he would never find her. He didn't believe she existed, until," she stopped and remembered word for word what he said to her. "_I without a doubt believe I found her. She's everything I wanted and so much more.' _Oh my god Abby, he was telling me that girl is me. It's me!" Olivia just stared at her best friend.

"God, are you dense. Yes Olivia it's you. And you were top of your class at Harvard, wow. Who would have thought?"

Olivia threw a pillow at Abby. "God you're a Bitch!"

"Yes I know but that is why you keep me around."

"That and you are great baker."

Abby smiled at her. "Why yes I am. How about we get some rest and figure the rest of this out tomorrow morning? So, are you going to talk to your handsome stud-muffin or not?"

"I don't know. I need to but I don't know if I can. I won't be able to sleep without hearing his voice. I hope he's okay too. Geez I hope Cyrus hasn't killed him yet."

"Nah I doubt it. Cyrus wouldn't do that. If Cyrus wants to be make it to the White House not the Big House! Call him Liv, before you go to sleep. If not, then just send him a text. He needs to know you're okay. If you're this bad, I sure Fitzgerald Grant is ten times worse."

Olivia gathered her stuff and began to walk up the stairs. She turned to her best friend of all these years and said to her. "Abigail Whelan, you rock the house stone you know that. I would so be screwed without you."

Abby threw her hair back and said, "Yes I know."

"Night Liv, and if he calls, talk to him." Abby said to her.

Olivia nodded and said "Night."

/

Olivia shook her head and went up the stairs. She unpacked her things, took a quick shower and climbed into her bed. She then looked over at her phone and tried to decide whether to call him or not. Her mind kept racing back to everything that happened over the last few days.

She got so accustomed to having Fitz around that she really wasn't sure how to function without him now. She missed his smile, his walk, the way his touch was soothing on her body. She missed his voice. That sweet, sexy baritone voice that rocked her to the core and made her quiver in an instant.

Olivia then looked to her side and wished he was there with her. Granted they only slept on the couch at her parents, but the warmth of his body next to hers felt so right. She never had that before. She remembered Fitz laying her down, and his strong arms sliding underneath her. Then how he pulled her into his body and he coiled himself around hers. It felt so right. The more she thought about everything and even both kisses, she missed him more.

She rolled over on her side and looked at her phone that was one the night stand. She thought to herself, "_Should I call him, or should I not call him…that is the question."_ Right when she picked up her phone, it rang and knew immediately it was Fitz. She took in a huge breath and answered it.

"_23 people." _She said to Fitz.

"_What?" _Fitz said back to her, all confused. "Livy."

"_If we get to the Oval, there will be 23 members of your staff staying late. They won't be able to go home till you do." _She said to him.

"_How are you? _Are you okay?" Fitz asked all worried that he lost her. He had been pacing in his room and staring out his window for hours, aching to hear her voice.

"_There will be 23 hard working Americans staying late at night, if we win, so you can call me."_

"_So you want me to hang up?" _Fitz asked her, attempting to hide the smile that was beginning to emerge on his face. His felt his body begin to relax and he stopped pacing now.

"_How are you?" _Olivia asked him as she snuggled more into the bed, missing him more now.

"I am _Serving out my sentence _with Cyrus Beene the great King of Me," Fitz answered her, knowing still he was in trouble. Hearing her voice, hoping that he didn't just lose her, made all the difference in the world.

Fitz took in a breath, "Answer me Livy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine except for the fact that my Republican Presidential Candidate and I just had our first kiss in front of an entire school of kids and the press!"

Fitz could still feel her lips pressed to his even now. He wanted to be doing nothing more than kissing her right now. He touched his fingers to his lips. The ache he felt for now was even worse. He finally got out, "Livy, I….I'm sorry."

"No, don't say anything else. You just need to listen okay."

Fitz sunk into his bed, wishing she was in his arms right now where she'd belonged. He thought back to just the other day when she slept in his strong arms and how they sat up the night before and just talked about everything. God he missed her. He missed her eyes, the touch of her fingers on him, the smell of her hair, her perfume. God his missed EVERYTHING.

"Okay," he got out, letting out a big sigh.

"Three, I am not sure what go into you today but I need time to process what happened. I was not expecting you do that and I need time to figure things, US out. I don't even know what to think right now. I am so confused."

"And," Fitz knew more was coming. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His heart was beginning to race and his hands were sweating.

"Two, I know we became extremely close at my parents house. We both KNOW that. So we need to take a step back and stay professional with each other. It is what's best. I am your campaign fixer first, not anything else, not yet. We can't take that step yet. Not yet at least."

"Livy no. It's not what I want. I want you!" Fitz pleaded with her through the phone. He wished she was in front of him so he could pull her into his arms and hold her, to ease her fears. But he was scared too.

"Fitz, I need to see where this leaves things with the press. I am NOT going to be the one to ruin your chance to get to the White House."

"Livy…" Fitz said but she interrupted him again. "No I am not done Fitzgerald!"

Fitz quieted down and listened again. "Last and most importantly, you and you alone are the best friend I have ever had. I don't want to lose that. You know me better than anyone and I know you. I want things to stay that way okay."

"Livy I don't know if I can."

"Fitz you have to. You just jumped _over a cliff_ and took me with you. We (I) need time to wrap my head around everything okay. You basically told the entire world today who your special someone was. That kiss, was…" she stopped talking trying to find the right words.

"Utter perfection," Fitz finished her thought for her. "And there is nothing wrong with that. I WANT everyone to know what you mean to me. I want the world to know that I AM off the market. I refuse to hide you away somewhere like you're some dirty little secret, Liv. YOU ARE NOT that to me, nor will you ever be. What if I lose you? I can't do this without you Livy."

Olivia actually smiled this time. "Fitz, I know you don't want to hide me away. You are not losing me either. I will still be there with you." Her mood started to soften on the phone and Fitz noticed.

"Then why aren't you here now. _You left me!" _He practically screamed at her now. He had heard enough. He was not going to back down and just let her play the "just friends" card. She was within his reach. Now that he knew what it's like to have someone like her in his life, professionally and personally he was not willing to let either go without a fight.

"Fitz, please," she tried to calm him down. It was not working.

" No dammit. It's my turn now.' Fitz could feel his blood pressure increase. _"_Why did you leave? I need you. I need to be with you. I need to hold you in my arms like we were at your parents. I want that back. I want US back. _You are all I have. _Tell me where you are, I want to see you. We need to talk about this face too face._"_

"Face to face is over. I can't see you right now okay. I am not in the area."

"What do you mean you're not in the area? Where the hell are you? When will I see you again? Please say tomorrow." He was practically begging her now. He never groveled but now he was.

"No, I am sorry. I need time okay. I don't know."

"What the hell does that mean Olivia? Don't run away from us? You're running away from me, from us, from what we could become."

"Excuse me. I am not…."

"Oh Hell Yes you are. You heard me. You are too. You're scared to admit what is happening between us. Why are you running away from me?"

"Fitz I said I need time. I thought you understood that. You know what happened with Richard."

Fitz realized what she just said to him. "Wait, are you with HIM!'

"What?! Richard?! Christ almighty no. Of course not."

"You are, aren't you? You went back to him?" He felt like he was going to punch through the wall. His anger was starting to get the best of him.

"Fitz no, I am not with him. Why would I do that?" She was praying that he believed her. "I could never go back to him. How could you even say that to me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you're running from someone you don't think you deserve and going back to someone that does not deserve you. And I am NOT him. Nor will I ever be him. All I know right now is that I don't regret our first kiss today, and I can't wait to kiss you again. I wouldn't change it for anything. I am NOT going to deny that I have feelings for you Olivia. So you best fix yourself, because I will not let this or you go. And if you don't come back, I WILL FIND YOU."

She's never heard him with such conviction in his voice before. He sounded so confident, assured, and hell a President in the making. She could picture the veins popping out on his neck, and forehead too. She was positive that his hands were balled up in fists on the bed, turning red with anger.

"Fitz…" He interrupted her.

"No Olivia, You get your fixer ass back here or I will find you. DO. NOT. PUSH. ME!"

"Push you. I didn't make you kiss me today you know. You jumped over that cliff on your own, Governor!"

"Governor! I think we can cut the Governor crap don't you. No you didn't. I finally gave into my heart today. I followed my heart. You should try it sometimes."

"That's not fair." She almost started to cry.

"Life's not fair Olivia. Get over it."

"You know what I am done. I am hanging up now." Olivia finally said.

"Fine." Fitz said and hung up also. He then got out of bed, and paced some more in his room. He was so upset about what had just transpired with him and Olivia over the phone. Hearing her voice in the beginning made all the difference. Her voice calmed him, soothed him, and washed over him like waves in the ocean. Olivia's voice grounded him and always seemed to bring him back from any _cliff_ he was about to jump over.

But in this conversation he heard fear from voice. She wasn't afraid of him, but of _them. _Of what they could become if they became one. Hell he was afraid of it too. The very thought of them finally being together in every way possible made his heart sore and beat in such a way he didn't think possible. He always dreamed of a woman like Olivia. Now he's not only found her, but to have finally kissed her, how in the hell was he going to walk away from that. That was something he couldn't do.

He DID NOT regret that kiss, nor does he want to take it back. That KISS was everything. It was a first of first's for him. The moment his lips touched her, his entire world shifted and HE knew he would never want to kiss another woman for as long as he walked the earth. His lips were made to kiss lips and vice versa. His lips could still feel hers on his even now.

The way she felt and how he just took her in his arms and dipped her over. She looked so shocked. He remembered the ice cream dropping to the door behind him. He could still feel her hands around his neck and her delicate fingers in his hair. He could have kept kissing her forever in that moment. He would have if everyone was not there.

That first kiss, clarified to Fitz that he could not go for very long without her. _He would wait for her. He would watch for her. _Waiting and watching when she would return to be by his side. But when she returned, he would not let her walk away from him again. They would finish talking about _them._ He would attempt to go along with her _just friend's_ arrangement, but was only going to last for so long.

Fitz decided that after "Super Tuesday" and once he decided on a Vice-President Candidate, he would do it her way. Then once "Super Tuesday" was over, he was going after her again. Both of them would figure out what to tell the press and get through this. Hell she was his "fixer" and it's her job to deal with the press. With her on his side, "they together" couldn't fail.

Him running for President was a chance of a lifetime, but not going after the love of his life, was one "chance" he was not going to let slip away. He was prepared to _over a cliff_ and back again. He would jump over and over again until Olivia was his and he was hers. Making that happen would be his top priority.

Fitz nestled in his bed a while longer, when he reached for his phone.

"Cyrus, are you ready to _go over a cliff_ with me?"

Cyrus said "Yes Sir, why?"

"Good because I have a plan. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Fitz hung up and attempted to sleep. He was about to take the words _over a cliff_ to a whole new level. ;-)

**/**

**Okay my Pumpkins, for those of you wanting Fitz to find Olivia, well sorry no can do. Not yet anyway….but you know now where she went. I hope you like the pep talk she got from Abby. As we know Abby does not mince any words and Olivia needed to hear them from someone that she trusts.**

**Fitz and Olivia's phone call….well by the end…#IHaveNoWords. Okay I do (Smiles), but I hope you didn't cry. Yes Olivia is scared as hell of her feelings for Fitz and well she doesn't want to ruin his chances of him making to the White House. But could she? He doesn't seem concerned about that does he.**

**Oh if anyone is wondering about the press, and new cycles because of their smooch, well that will be in the next chapter. As you can imagine our Fixer and her Candidate have some explaining to do. Some asked if the "Rat" will see all their kiss…well…I guess you'll have to wait and see on that one too. ;-) (I know me evil.)**

**But you may ask "dearies" what is Fitz up to…well read on and see. And Olivia could have something up her sleeve too. I know I am pulling a Shonda but #DealWithIt.**

**As always leave me goodies cuz they make me smile. **

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins…**

**Me's**


	11. Georgia On My Mind

**Okay my pumpkins loves, here is the next chapter of "Fixer." I hope you enjoy it and by the end you may want to be sitting down. It's going to get "extra" peachy by then. Of course leave me goodies cuz they make me smile. ;-)**

**Chapter 11… "Georgia On My Mind…"**

**The Next Morning…**

Fitz decided to have Cy meet him in the living area of his hotel room for a sit down on how to tackle on the headlines concerning the kiss, and his relationship with Olivia. That was the most important. Throughout the night his mind wandered to her. He wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her.

He longed for her body laying next to his. He missed its warmth, softness, and most of all how it her body molded against his like a the missing piece of a puzzle. He remembered their last night together how she fell asleep peacefully in his arms. He felt her body relax and give into sleep on him, next to him. His slid his arm underneath her that night, and pulled her into his chest. She felt incredible.

He wished that he could hear her voice right now. He thought back at how accustomed he got to hearing it every day. Her voice grounded him, brought him out of a darkness he didn't know he was living in. Olivia's voice was like a beacon calling him to come home to her. He needed that. Hell he needed her.

He began to pace in his room, when he heard Cy at his door.

"Geez Cy, you look like Hell." Fitz said to him.

"Gee I wonder why. Your kiss with Snow White is all over the news reels. Dammit Fitz, how in the hell are we going to fix this now?"

"Snow White, thanks Cy. That must mean I am Prince Charming." Fitz said sarcastically.

"Yah right, Don't kid yourself, Governator."

"Okay I get that you are pissed at me Cy. But let me tell you how this is going to work." Fitz then explained to him the new platform for his campaign and Cy just about fell out of his chair.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY OUT OF YOUR MIND! You want to do what!" Cy bellowed at him now.

"Yes Cy, I am serious. Now when we see Olivia next we are going to get her on-board. I am telling you now, this is how things are going to be. You can be with me or you can leave. Which one is it?" Fitz told him.

"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Cy asked him.

"Yes Cy I am sure. I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life. This is GOING to work."

"Okay Fitz. I am not happy but I am on your side. I still cannot contact Olivia though. I have no idea what is going on with her."

"I talked to her last night Cy and to say the least she is not happy with me and my public display of my affection for her." Fitz said smirking.

"What she thinks you're a shitty kisser or something?" Cy said with a whole lot of sarcasm in his voice.

Fitz turned and glared at him. "I don't know Cy I didn't ask her how good I was. Plus we never made it to the 'french' part."

"Okay…blah…blah…blah….I so don't want to hear this. God Fitz she's like my daughter okay. Just do me a favor, if you just happen to have the urge to lay the smack down on her again. Please do it in private. I've had enough of you two smooching for a while thank you very much."

"Oh geez Cy, what's wrong can take the heat?"

"I was there Fitz. What I witnessed what not just heat. Gosh darn that was border line volcanic."

Fitz actually blushed. "Cy I never thought of my kisses as volcanic before. Thanks, I think."

"Okay can we please change the subject and deal with these headlines."

"Sure, let's see them." Fitz sits down and looks at some of them, while watching the news. This is what he saw;

"**Governor Grant lays the smack-down on campaign fixer. Are they a couple?"**

"**Grant Campaign Fixer and Governor cause the ice cream to melt at ice cream social due to a scorching kiss."**

"**More than the ice cream was melting at a local school today when Presidential Hopeful Grant and Miss Olivia Pope, sharing a kiss that was so hot, many of the of teachers had to fan themselves."**

"**Sexy Single Grant, may be of f the market ladies. The Governor kissed Miss Olivia Pope at his ice cream social, and rumors say they could be a couple."**

"**Grant begins to pick up more women votes. It seems he could become the new POTUS with the MOTUS to offer."**

"**Get a load of this Presidential Pucker up at this local New Hampshire Elementary School. Governor Grant had the students encourage Miss Pope to come up there with him to hand out ice cream cones. When it came time for his turn to try some, he got some on his chin. Miss Pope then wiped it off, and on a whim, sources say, he took Miss Pope in his arms, and laid this unbelievable first kiss on her. She was so stunned that she dropped the ice cream on the floor. Now the question is, is the Governor a good kisser? It looks that way…" **(This caused Fitz to start laughing.)

"**Things got a little hot and heavy at a local New Hampshire Elementary ****School yesterday when Republican Presidential hopeful Fitzgerald Grant pulled his campaign fixer Olivia Pope into his arms for a kiss that was so hot that is caused every woman and man in the room to nearly have a faint on the spot. Teachers and administrators were so shocked at the outburst that, they wished they were in Miss Pope's lucky shoes. It appears the single Governor is off the market. Will this help his chances of winning the White House? Let's wait and see…"**

Fitz then looked over at Cyrus who about looked like he was about to have a stroke. Cyrus was not happy with him at all right now. Fitz got up and walked over to the window and thought about his next move with his campaign manager.

"Cy, none of these headlines and bulletins are bad. Why are you so upset? Lord the biggest question is if I am good kisser or not." Fitz said grinning from ear to ear.

"Fitz, this is not funny. Just when we started to get the people to focus on your assets now all of a sudden they are focused on hers."

Fitz sat down and looked at him. "Well Cy I must say, she really does have nice assets. The best actually. I could just stare and touch them all day if she'd let me."

Cy got half ticked a him and through a towel at him. He missed Fitz because he ducked out of the way. Then Cy and Fitz looked at each other and both started to laugh. Cy then sat back in the chair and was thinking about what they are going to do next.

"So what did Olivia tell you last night?" Cy asked him

"That she doesn't want to ruin my chances of getting to the White House. She's basically no good for me. She doesn't want to lose my friendship, and that she needs time to think. She is afraid of what she feels for me. Hell I am afraid of what I feel for her. I've never felt like this before for anyone."

Cy scooted his chair next to Fitz who now had his head on the table. "Fitz, I get that you care for her. Heck I even get that you think that you're in love with her." Fitz looked up and stopped him.

"No Cy, I don't think I am in love with her. I told you that she is the love of my life last night. Olivia IS that and so much more. She's shown me and believes that I can be a great president. It's her belief in my confidence that makes me get that I can do this and WIN. Hell this was my dream to make it to the White House, but now…" Fitz stopped.

"Now what Sir," Cy asked him.

"I want to win Cyrus. This election is mine. I am going to own it and win it. I don't want to be chased. I want to be the one being chased." Cyrus nodded.

"Then how has Olivia changed that?"

"She's hasn't. But if the American people won't accept her by my side then I will withdraw."

"Fitz you can't be serious."

"I am serious Cyrus. It's either, I run and win with Olivia by my side the whole way to November or not at all. I am NOT going to keep her hidden away like she's some dirty little secret. I absolutely refuse to do that. I want to be with her openly. If not then I don't want to be President. This is my choice to make. Not yours or hers. Do you understand?"

Cyrus looked at him in shock. "Well you best hope Liv agrees to this Fitz. Lord knows she's ready to ring your neck as it is."

"Tell me about it. But look at it this way Cy," Fitz waited "at least the nation will know if she stands by my side if I am a good kisser or not."

"Fitzgerald, I don't want to here this..blah, blah, blah." Cy said to him now blocking his ears.

Fitz shook his head and him and Cyrus finished up and headed downstairs for the airport back to California. They would be there for a few days to regroup before their next stops on the east coast.

/

**At Abby's house…**

Olivia woke up the next morning feeling just about as bad as she did before. The entire night she tossed and turned looking for Fitz. They had only slept on the couch two nights next to each other, and she did not realize how accustomed her body had gotten used to him so quickly. She missed how warm and soft his skin felt. How messy his hair is first thing when he wakes up.

She thought how comfortable his arms made her feel. They are big, strong, muscular, and when he holds her, she feels as is nothing in the world can harm her in anyway because he won't let it. His hands, are big, with long fingers. She thought back to the times he took her face into his hands and spoke to her. Every time he did so, she melted in his embrace.

Then while she slept she thought back to how their breathing got in sync and hearing his heart beat next to her. Both heart beats together on their last night lulled her into a peaceful sleep. A sleep that she has not truly had in her life in such a long time.

She remembered all these things and it made her miss him even more. She cuddled herself in the bed, and almost started wailing. Abby heard her as she walked by and came into the room. She stopped, curled up in the bed and laid down next to her. Abby wrapped her arms around Olivia and cradled her in her arms.

"Honey it's going to be okay, I promise." Abby told her. "Over a cliff, remember."

"But what if I am afraid to leap? What if I leap and fail. Then it's on me for failing. I can't fail Abby. But most of I can't fail Fitz." Olivia said to her between the wails.

"Liv, look at me." Olivia pulled away and looked at her. "You will fail if you don't try. This, with Fitz, could be your greatest adventure."

"Adventure, Abby come on." Olivia said to her sitting up now.

"Yes Adventure. If he wins, I have no double he will not go into the White House without you. You will be at his inauguration, holding the bible for him. Geez think about all the great 'lovings' you can have in the White House. Ohhh…I bet you can even get it on, on the Resolute Desk."

"ABIGAIL! OH My GOD! Jesus! You know how wrong that would be."

"Screw wrong. Shit Liv, if my possible hubby was a sexy as Fitz, I would do it more than just the desk in the Oval office."

"Jeepers Creepers Abby. You have one twisted mind." Olivia said to her getting all flustered.

"I wonder if any of the other President's and their wives got kinky in weird places in their somewhere."

"Okay, Abby no more. If Fitz and I get together, and I am saying IF that is a long way off, you know."

"So you do want to be with him?

"Abby you so don't play fair you know."

"Yes I know but I learned from the best. You don't play fair either. Look you can stay with me as long as you need Liv. You know that. I don't mind. But you need to go back to your job. And your job first and foremost is to help Fitzgerald Grant become the next President of the United States."

"I know Abby. I know. I am just not ready to deal with it yet. Gosh I can only imagine the headlines going around on the news right now."

Abby then got up and turned on the TV. Olivia took one look and their 'first kiss" was on every major network. She looked at all the news bulletins, outlets, and even turned on her computer. Her mouth dropped open and she would have passed out if she was not sitting in the bed.

"It's going to be okay Liv." Abby told her, trying to reassure her friend.

"Easy for you to say, girl. You not the one who's face is plastered all over the news, kissing the possible next President of the United States."

"No I am not but if I was, I so would have given him some tongue!"

"Abby!" Olivia pushed her off the bed and she fell onto the floor. Abby got mad at her and pulled her off the bed. On the way down Olivia took some pillows and they had a huge pillow fight on the floor. The ladies acted like teenagers, laughing, and carrying on. Neither had laughed this hard in such a long time.

"Okay Abby are you done teasing me now?"

"Sure Liv."

"Good I am hungry. Let's go bake something fatty and yummy. And I need coffee too."

"Sure thing Liv." Abby got up off the floor and Olivia was already walking to the door. "Oh Livy, can I ask you one more thing, I've been dying to ask you."

"Sure Abby what?"

"Is the Governor, you know, packing?"

"Packing what?" Olivia asked her, totally not catching on yet.

"Oh my gosh are you an idiot? You know, "packing" the pretty big saus-?"

Olivia eyes got huge and she came back at her and pushed her onto the bed. "Jesus Abby is your mind always on the Pepperoni?"

"Yes it's been like forever for me Liv and a girl can dream. I bet he knows how to use it to please a woman too."

"Oh for goodness sakes, we are not having this conversation right now." Olivia said all flustered and embarrassed.

"No we are not, but when you do get together, I SO want details."

"I'll think about it." Olivia said pulling her off the bed. Both ladies giggled some more and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Olivia looked and emailed Cyrus some comments for the headlines and tried to relax. She wasn't sure when she was going back to the campaign but she was going to help them out from Abby's and help Fitz out off this kissy mess he created.

/

**Two Weeks Later….**

It had been two weeks since Fitz last saw Olivia, his Livy. Since their first kiss in New Hampshire, and speaking to her that night about it, he has not spoken to her since. He left a message in the morning on her voice mail, and one before bed. He would tell her that he misses her and for her to come back to him and the campaign, but to his disappointment, she did not return as of yet.

Due to her absence, the reporters and newspapers started to wonder where she had gone. Fitz would only say to them "No Comment" or "she has decided at the campaign headquarters in California to work from there." Everyone wanted to know, even in the within his campaign if they were a couple or not. Fitz would not answer. He would just tell the staff, that when he knew, they would know.

Cyrus though, would hear from her a lot more as the time went on. Their conversations stayed strictly professional and Cy was happy about that. Cy did however tell her on more than one occasion to fix things. Fitz would be falling apart for sure if she did not return.

"Life is not a Danielle Steel novel Liv, get your ass back here!" Cyrus would tell her.

"Cy I don't read that sappy crap, you know that." She would tell him.

"Good, so you best fix whatever is going on with you and get your butt back here. I can't take much more of Governor Grumpy Pants." This caused Olivia to crack up on the line for the first time in a while.

"Governor Grumpy Pants! Cy, he can't be that bad, can he?"

"Oh hell yes he can be. Liv he is driving me nuts. He's moody, edgy, and I swear he's suffering from PMS. Hell I am suffering from P.F.S."

"Okay Cy, what the hell is P.F.S?"

"Putting up with Fitz's Shit!" Cy bellowed at her.

"Oh Cy, you are being mellow dramatic. Just tell him to sit in a corner and color and let you do your job. He will be fine. I'll be back soon. I am still trying to sort all this out."

"What is there to sort out Liv? Do you care about him or not? If you do then stand by him. If you don't then put him and me along with him, out of his misery. He functioned just fine without you before and now that he has you, he can't even exist by himself. I swear he's wearing the worst ties and suit combinations lately just to piss me off. I am going to hire a fashion consultant to polish his image if you don't come back soon."

"Okay Cy I get it. I'll meet you at one of your next stops okay. No I am not going to tell you where. I don't want you to slip up and tell Fitz."

"Fine." Cy huffed and puffed at her. "You just best be prepared and be on board for whatever he has planned for you both."

"Oh Lord now what."

"I can't tell you anything honey, and be prepared for Fitzgerald Grant III because once he gets a hold of you this time, that man is not going to let you out of his sight very long. Just do an old man a favor."

"Sure Cy, what is that?"

"If you two are going to start necking, make sure it's in private. I really don't want to watch a live action tongue wrestling match."

"Ewww…Cyrus!" This caused both of them to laugh. "Love you Cy and tell Fitz I am fine. Oh if you want to really aggravate him, call him 'Fizzy."

"Seriously, Fizzy!"

"Yes, you should get him to listen to you then. If not threaten to leak it to the press and that may work too. Bye Cy."

"Bye Liv."

/

**Few Days later…Georgia**

Since arriving back on the East Coast, Fitz had been extremely busy. It's not that he didn't have Olivia in his thoughts, because she was there always, but once his plane hit the ground, it was non-stop. With Super Tuesday a couple weeks away, Cy basically told him to get his head in the game, or he'll tar and feather him pretty soon.

"Okay Dad," was all Fitz said to him and chuckled.

In the little over two weeks that have passed Fitz had been in many places. He had campaign stops in Vermont, Rhode Island, and in Connecticut. He had forgotten how beautiful these states were. Being in Massachusetts was the most difficult for him because of Olivia's family.

He had phoned her parents to see how she was. Her mom told him "Child," in her southern ways, "I know you love her Fitz. Let me tell you, that kiss you gave my daughter, I was even fanning myself afterwards. Lord Fitz." This caused Fitz to crack up on the phone.

"I am happy you approve Mrs, Pope." Fitz told her through the phone.

"Son, don't you care be so formal now. It's Allie."

"Yes Ma'am." Fitz smiled at the phone.

"Now, do you worry about my Livy. I have spoken to her and so has Louis. She is doing fine. My Livy cares for you just as much. That I have no doubt. She'll will come back to you, when you least expect her to okay."

"Thank you." Fitz told her.

"Now, I know you miss her. But I don't want a phone call from Cyrus Beene to bring my southern butt cheeks down there and make you pick a switch to get your head in the game. Do you hear me Child?"

Fitz laughed out loud. "Yes Ma'am."

"Now when you hit the southern states, turn on that Grant Charm of yours and show them who the 'Man of the People' is."

"You got it," Fitz said to her. "If you talk to Liv. Please tell her that…" Allie interrupted him.

"I will Fitz. I will. Take care and good luck. Bye."

"Bye." Fitz said.

After Fitz hung up the phone with Olivia's mom that day, his head was in the game more, but he still missed her. He thought of her all the time, but talking to her mom, knowing that Olivia was okay did help out. He just needed her to be by his side now.

With the campaign's last stop in the New England out of the way, their campaign bus was on its way to New Jersey, then to Philadelphia. From there they would down to the Southern States. One of their first stops was Georgia.

Cy was sitting on the bus with him talking about woman voters, and how Fitz could gain more. "We are still not doing well with women Fitz. They are still gunning for Sally Langston." Cy told him before they hit the bakery in Georgia.

"Cy, come on everyone saw that kiss I gave Olivia. How come that is not helping?"

"It has helped you Fitz but not enough. And no one has seen her since. The news reels are starting to wonder if she left your side. Look I've spoken to Olivia about it and she says that 'once you find God, like Sally has, all is forgiven. We can't win this thing without women."

"Look Cy, we are going to win this the honest way. I am not going to get into a character debate with Langston. I refuse. We do this honestly and above board. Do you understand? It's what Liv would want also. When she comes back, we'll figure this out."

"Whatever you say Fitz. She just better be here soon. I can't take much more of you without her."

"I know me too." Fitz said as the bus stopped finally.

The bus stopped a few minutes later at the bakery. Before Fitz left the bus, he gave himself a once over. He had on a dark pair of grey pants, light blue shirt, and grey suit coat to match. He hoped Olivia would approve and knowing her, she would tell him to go without the tie. He grabbed his coat and draped it over his arm on the way out of the bus. It makes him look more casual. He got off the bus and shook all the supporters hands, thanking them for coming to see him.

He entered the bakery and could smell all its yummy goodness. The owner, an older southern 'grand-ma' type woman was thrilled to finally meet him. She was about five feet tall and Fitz towered over her. Fitz turned on the charm, like Allie told him, and kissed her hand. The camera's went wild.

Cyrus introduced him. "Governor Grant, this is Miss Sophie Brown. She is the owner and has been baking here for over 40 years."

"Please to meet you Ma'am," he told her.

The woman was so tickled that she blushed. "Governor, your Momma must have raised you right. You sure know how to treat a southern lady." Miss Sophie told Fitz.

"Well thank you," he told her. "I'd like to think so." Fitz told her.

After their quick introduction, Miss Sophie gave Fitz a tour in of the kitchen. She only allowed one photographer to go in the back due to "this is a work area, not a photography studio. All my best recipes are in here and I don't want anyone sneaking a peek," causing the Press to laugh.

She then looked at Fitz and told him, 'And you best not sneak a peek either Governor."

"No Ma'am I wouldn't dream of it. Now shall we," he told her, outstretching his arm for her to hold onto.

Miss Sophie was so charmed by him that she almost forgot to introduce her staff along the way. Each lady shook Fitz's hand, and thanked him for coming. In the kitchen he saw all the big mixers, ovens, and all the baking supplies one would need.

Once they left the kitchen, he walked behind the counter and saw all the delicious pies, cakes, cupcakes in the display. On the side of the display case, he saw comment cards to be filled out and suggestions.

Fitz was then lead over to a small table, with a linen table cloth on it and a vase of flowers. Some feet away were tables set up for Miss Sophie's most loyal customers to come, sit, eat, and chat with Fitz. The press was sectioned off behind them. Fitz went out and greeted everyone who came to see him. He listened to each and every person, and when asked his opinion on issues, he gave it honestly. Cy could do nothing but smile at him.

Fitz then stood by the table and motioned if the press had any questions, he would allow only a few before sitting down to try some of Miss Sophie's famous peach pie. It was the best in 5 counties he was told. It had one at the State Fair the last three years running.

The first question did not shock Fitz at all. "So Governor, where is Miss Pope? No one has seen her since New Hampshire and your kiss. Rumor has it that she left your side and it not returning to the campaign."

Fitz could feel himself getting upset at the question. He placed his hands in his pockets and said, "Well, the only comment I can make to that question is…"

Fitz was then interrupted, "I have never left Fitz's side ladies and gentlemen of the press. I am in this with him, all the way to the White House. We are in this together," said the voice, he has missed hearing for almost two weeks.

The entire room turned and saw Olivia Carolyn Pope standing in the door of the bakery in a peach color silk blouse, tan skirt, and peach high heeled shoes to match. In her hair was a peach silk scarf tied underneath her long straight hair. She had on pearl earrings and a necklace to match. Everyone marveled that she truly looked like a First Lady.

Fitz stood there in shock, just staring at her, unable to find his words. Everyone's heads were turning back and forth between Fitz and Olivia, who's eyes were totally locked on the other. In this moment, no one else was in the room but them. The biggest smile took over Fitz's face that mirrored Olivia's.

Miss Sophie went over to Olivia and took her hand. "Come now Dear. That handsome man of yours has been missing you terribly I am sure. I am sure he wants you up there with him."

Olivia looked over at Miss Sophie and kissed her on the cheek. The press took pictures and Fitz was still so speechless he couldn't utter a word still. The closer she walked to him, Fitz could feel his entire world shift back into focus. Each step, his heart rate began to match hers, and his smile grew wider.

When Olivia almost made it to the table, Fitz began to walk in her direction. Cyrus stood in the background, watching in awe, how much they really did belong together. He gripped his clipboard thinking, "this plan of Fitz's may just work after all."

Olivia let go of Miss Sophie's hand and walked the rest of the way to Fitz. When they finally reached each other, Fitz took his hand and touched her cheek. She instantly nuzzled her face into his palm. Olivia then placed her hand over his and held onto it, staring into Fitz's eyes. Both had tears they were fighting.

"Hi," Fitz finally got out.

"Hi," Olivia said back to him.

Every woman in the room was commenting "Man she is one lucky lady," causing Olivia to blush.

Then without warning, Fitz scooped up in his arms, taking her feet right of the ground. She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on his broad shoulders. He picked her up and twirled her around, causing the camera's to flash wildly.

Fitz finally put her down and she kept her arms wrapped his neck only briefly. She lowered them, and placed them on his chest. She could feel his heart pounding underneath his dress shirt. Fitz kept his arms wrapped around her tiny waist a few more seconds. He then moved them and cupped her face. He grazed his thumb over her lips, causing every woman in the room to go "Awwww."

"I missed you Livy," he said allowed.

"I missed you too. I told you I'd never leave your side." She said back.

Fitz finally went in to for the kiss. He bent his head down and she got up on her tippy toes to meet his lips. The kiss was brief but said everything that wasn't uttered between them over the last few weeks apart. When their lips finally parted, he placed another kiss on her forehead, and positioned his own forehead next to hers.

"Well then," Miss Sophie said, "I do declare. That was by far sweeter than my peach pie," causing the room to erupt in laughter. "Who wants some pie?"

Olivia fell into Fitz's embrace and buried her head into his chest all embarrassed that she let all that just happen in front of the entire campaign, and press. Fitz rubbed his hands up and down on her back.

Cy motioned for him to sit down with Olivia by his side. They pulled apart and sat next to each other. Fitz took his chair and placed it right next to hers, so he could drape his arm around her, keeping her close. Olivia placed her head, on his shoulder, after they sat, and got their pie.

Fitz and Olivia began to eat their piece of pie when the customers started asking him questions. Fitz then said, "That is why I think de-regulation is a good idea. Just like this pie. If you get to eat Miss Sophie's pie all the time, I need to come down here more often," causing the entire room to laugh.

Fitz then said to Miss Sophie, "If I make it to the White House, you may have to come and bake me some, Miss Sophie. Well only if you wouldn't mind?" Fitz then flashed his winning smile, causing Olivia to shake her head at him.

"Well I do declare Governor, I may have to hold you to that campaign promise." Miss Sophie said to him.

He looked over at Olivia and who then said, "Well Miss Sophie, if he wins, I'll see to it."

Fitz moved his head to her and kissed the top of her head. The customers asked a few more questions and one reporter asked if they could get a picture of Fitz and Olivia feeding each other a piece of the pie.

Olivia's eyes got huge and Fitz just looked at her. He could see the battle that was going on in her mind. But since he's already picked her up, kissed her here already, feeding him a bite, wouldn't be so bad. She then took her fork and took a piece. She turned to face him, and saw the smile that she knew was only meant for her.

Fitz then did the same with his fork. Each looked at each other, with Cyrus looking on nervous in the background. Olivia gave him a head nod, stating that it was going to be fine. Each placed the food in the other's mouth's and gradually slid the fork out. This was so sensual and sweet, causing all the ladies in the room to be extremely envious of Olivia.

Fitz got a little bit of pie on his face and Olivia took a napkin and whipped it off for him. Before she moved her hand away, he grabbed onto it and pulled her into him again. She nodded her head 'no' slightly but he didn't listen. He then leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Very funny Governor," she told him, causing the room to laugh. "Now I have pie on my nose," as he pushed him away, giggling. Fitz took a napkin and removed it for her.

Olivia was then asked if both were a couple or not. Her response was, "Well if we were, do you actually think I would let him out in this suit and shirt combination. Come on ladies and gentlemen. I can dress a man better than this," nudging Fitz who just smiled back at her.

"I dressed myself ladies and gentlemen. Next time I know to consult my campaign fixer and best friend first." Fitz said.

"So you are not a couple, or are you? It looks like you are." A reporter asked.

"Well as soon as we figure it out, we will let you all know. But for now, best friends, but I personally I am hoping for a lot more." Fitz said looking at Olivia, touching her face.

"Isn't he quite the charmer ladies? I am almost immune to his Grant charms." Olivia said back to him.

"Almost," Fitz replied, placing his arm around her, making sure she was right next to him.

"It looks like you are a couple to me dears?" Said Miss Sophie.

"Like we said, best friends, and we're taking it slow. It's a long way to November and anything can happen. Right?" Olivia said to Fitz.

"Right," Fitz said back. "But most of all we are in this together. We are a team."

"Yes we are a team, and I won't leave his side." Olivia finished and leaned her head on Fitz. Fitz then turned his body to face hers and pulled her in for a hug.

Olivia said to him, "We have a lot to discuss."

Fitz said back, "Yes we do but later.'

Both pulled away and got up from the table. Fitz went around alone and shook everyone's hand and thanked them for coming. Miss Sophie gave him and the campaign some pie for the hotel, which they graciously accepted.

A few more photo's were taken and then everyone was headed out to the bus. Fitz and Olivia were the last one's on, and everyone clapped for them. They sat next to each other on the back of the bus all the way back to the hotel room, hands laced into the others.

Fitz had never felt so happy to have her back in his life. He draped his other arm around her and they sat the rest of the way back to the hotel like that. When the bus stopped, everyone got out and got their bags that were underneath. Fitz grabbed Olivia's things and pulled it behind him.

Olivia walked next to him with his arm around her waist and hers around his. The entire campaign staff was in the lobby heading to the campaign banquet room they had reserved. The entire staff was inside when Olivia and Fitz finally made it inside the room. They opened the doors and the entire room clapped for them.

Fitz pulled her to him and before he could wrap her totally up in his arms he heard, a voice say, "Excuse me Governor Grant, would you mind getting your hands off my fiancée?"

Olivia turned and froze dead in her tracks. She grabbed onto Fitz's hand and squeezed it. That squeeze and Fitz's touch gave her all the confidence she needed to proceed.

"Oh look," she said, causing Fitz to hold onto her more, "it's King Dickhead! Hello Richard, what the 'F' do you want?"

/

**WTF! How about that for a chapter close out? So "King Dick-head"... A.K.A. 'The Rat' is back with a vengeance. I told you he would be back. So as you can tell the start of the next chapter should be pretty interesting. Do you think him and Fitz will get into a fist fight? Do you think the #FITZ is going to hit the fan! Let's just say…it's going to be EPIC!**

**So I finally brought our Fixer and Fitz together in this chapter. They are not really a couple, but in the beginning stages. She is not pulling away from him, but she's still scared as hell too. Abby's talk helped her and Cy's with Fitz did as well. **

**They still have much to discuss but hopefully "the rat" won't dampen that too much. And as you can tell Fitz will not hide her away like some secret during the campaign. I am glad to those who like this stronger assertive Fitz who knows what he wants and won't back down. I am can't write him as a weakling. Yuck.**

**Anyway leave me your "pumpkin seeds" cuz they make me all happy and such.**

**Peace, Pumpkins, and Peaches,**

**Me's**


	12. The Devil Went Down To Georgia

**Hello my Precious Peaches (we're still in Georgia…so no pumpkins at the moment.) As you can tell the title for this chapter is "The Devil Went Down to Georgia." Perfect don't you think? And since "King Dick-head" is back, I knew it would be just right for this chapter. Read on and see how team OFC take on the 'Devil' in Georgia. Leave me "pumpkin seeds" cuz they make me smile. ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 12: "The Devil Went Down to Georgia…"**

"_**The Devil went down to Georgia. He was lookin' for a soul to steal.  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind. He was willing to make a deal…"**_

**(Song compliments of Charlie Daniels…. No copyright infringement intended)**

/

Richard walked into the campaign room, wearing a "Grant" pin. Everyone thought that he was just another volunteer. The bus unloaded and he filed in with everyone else. He did not see "her" yet. They must be the last ones of the bus, he thought to himself. He saw the news and their display of public affection. How the "Governor" looked, touched and most of all kissed "his" fiancée made his blood boil.

Olivia was to be his wife, not the future "First Lady." How dare this man steal her away from him? Who does he think he is? He wanted her back. He had to get her away from him. He was the right man for her, not this Republican Presidential hopeful. Sure he was running for single, running for President, but that didn't make him better for Olivia.

He waited on the side of the room, blending in with the other staff. He spoke to a few of the staff while he waited. Everyone said how great the Governor and Olivia looked together. No one picked up on how the Governor felt about her, and vice versa, which was surprising because all the signs were there. They were the glances, blushing, and when she walked into a room, the Governor would focus on nothing but Olivia.

Hearing these things made "him" even more upset. She left him, for this campaign to help this man get elected, not to sleep with him and become the future First Lady. He had read that the Governor was quite the playboy before Olivia came into his life and straightened him out. Since her arrival, Fitz did a complete 180. There were no more women, or going out. The moment the Governor saw Olivia, his image changed and it became more polished.

He heard one of the staffers say as they got off the bus. "Oh my, the Governor and Olivia look so happy together walking in. Both their faces are glowing. Did you see how everything changed the moment she arrived at the bakery? It was like everything shifted into focus for him. His "First Lady" arrived in true fashion."

Another staffer said, "I know, she reminded me of Jackie Kennedy, with her peach blouse, scarf, and shoes. My word Olivia looks incredible. The peach was the perfect color for this event. Once she got there, and their eyes met, they became the only two people in the room. It was so romantic."

"I know. You should see them now. They are walking with their arms around each other. I have a hunch if he wins the election single, he won't be by the time he takes the oath of office in Washington," another volunteer commented.

Richard then moved to the side by the door so Olivia wouldn't see him once she entered the room. The doors opened and he recognized Cyrus Beene. He had not seen him in a long time. He still looked the same.

A few moments later, the door opened and the Governor and Olivia came into the room. Richard stepped back for a moment, not willing to let her see him yet. She looked even more beautiful. She had never worn this color around him before, and it complimented her "aura" beautifully.

Richard then got upset as he watched the Governor, get ready to pull Olivia into his arms. She was positively beaming. In all their time together, she never looked at him, the way she is looking at the Governor. Her eyes were glowing and the smile on both their faces was indescribable. He could feel his jealousy, running through his veins.

Before Fitz could kiss her again, Richard let his presence be known, "Excuse me Governor Grant, would you mind getting your hands off my fiancée?"

Olivia turned around and felt Fitz pull her back into his strong, secure arms, with his body molded against her own. His hands squeezed lightly into her peach blouse. She felt the tension in his arms, hands, and entire body. His breathing became labored, and she could hear his heart beating in his chest. She looked up at him, and knew that if she didn't do something that he would launch himself at him. Olivia did not want Fitz to get into a fist fight with her ex in front of the entire campaign.

The entire staff stopped what they were doing and looked between Fitz and Olivia and Richard. Mouths dropped open and Cyrus looked like he was about to have a heart attack right then and there.

Olivia squeezed one of Fitz's hands that was securely around her and said, "Oh Look, Fitz it's King Dickhead! Hello Richard, what the hell do you want? _The Devil has Come to Georgia_ _looking for a soul to steal._"

Fitz leaned down and whispered to her, "You know you just quoted Charlie Daniels right?"

She nudged and said, "Yes Fitzgerald. I know what I just said. We are in Georgia aren't we?"

Fitz then pulled her closer to his body, wrapping his arms around her fully now. He was holding onto her for his benefit. If he were to let her go, there is no telling what he could do this evil "Devil" who hurt his Livy.

Everyone in the room was looking between Fitz, and Olivia and Richard. Someone said, "Oh Hell, the Devil may be in Georgia but he's no match for Cyrus, Fitz and Olivia at the same time."

Olivia heard this and could feel the smirk beginning to emerge on her face. Fitz was still holding onto her body. She then said, looking at both Fitz and Cy, "Everyone we need the room. Please."

She only had to ask once and the entire staff did what they were told. Some looked a little bummed out, but understood not to mess with Olivia. Olivia was about to ask Fitz and Cy to leave also but something told her that that weren't leaving. The words were about to leave her mouth, but she felt Fitz grab onto her small body even tighter. He was not letting her go for anything. She never thought him to be the possessive type, until now. It was actually HOT!

She turned to him and said, "Fitz." He was still glaring at Richard. It was like he was challenging him with his blue piercing eyes to try something in front of him.

"FITZ!" His eyes did not leave Richard's still. If his eyes could have heat vision coming out of them like Superman, he would have burned his ass by now.

"FITZGERALD!" She then touched his face to try to avert his gaze from her ex across the room, whom apparently was moving closer to them. She felt him pull her closer into his body, like he was shielding her from the "Devil" ready to take her away from him.

"FIZZY!" Now that got his attention.

"Livy," he finally looked at her with a smile. "You didn't have to call me that." He placed his forehead on hers, and took in a deep breath. She then placed her hands on his face, causing him to relax and focus only on her. Her reassuring touch took all his apprehension away, leaving him calmer but still pissed that Richard was here.

She smiled back at him. "Oh yes I did Governor. You were watching him. Right now it's me and you. Richard you stay the hell over there," looking at Richard, putting her hand up. Richard kept moving, "I said stop moving! If we let each other go, Fitz will go there and lay the smack down on your candy cheating ass!"

Richard stopped dead in his tracks, shocked by what she told him. This comment caused Fitz and Cyrus both to break out laughing. "Smack down on his Candy Ass? Olivia…" Fitz said to her. "Have you been watching wrestling?"

"No I have not. What it's the truth isn't it?" Olivia looked at him, then at Cyrus. "Now I got this. You go over there with Cyrus. I am not asking you both to leave the room, because I know you won't. But please stand over there so I can handle this. I will be okay."

"Liv," Fitz muttered to her, almost in a whine. The thought of letting her out of his arms even for just a moment, was killing him. He finally had her back, and he didn't want to lose her. This is the first time in over two weeks, he's been himself.

She sensed his fears. "No buts Fitz. I've got this. I'll be fine. This is my "rat" problem and I can't let you fight my battles for me. I'll be fine. You go stand over there with Cyrus, and watch the 'Evil Queen" take on the 'Rat Devil' and win." She then got on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, letting her lips linger there a few moments. Immediately Fitz let out a breath, and wrapped his arms around her.

Fitz placed his head into her neck and took in a deep breath of her perfume. She smelt like Lavender. He murmured to her "I missed you. I don't want to let you go" so that she could only hear him. He then took her hands and placed them around his neck, lacing her fingers together. His hands were securely on her back.

Fitz told her, "If he hurts you, so help me God," glaring right at Richard.

Her forehead then touched his. She pulled herself up higher on his body, on her toes and said, "I've got this. I promise. We're in this together okay. I don't need you to fix me right now. I got into this mess with him and I'll get myself out. I made a choice to leave his sorry ass. Now let me handle it."

Olivia finally gave in and placed her lips on Fitz's. The kiss was brief but told him, that they were in whatever "this" was together. She pulled away, looking directly into his eyes. Fitz glared at Richard, who looked so red in the face that he was about to explode. If there was any doubt in this "Rat's" mind about how they felt for one another, it disappeared.

"I'm over there with Cy, if you need us." He then cupped her face in both his hands. He rubbed his thumb over her lip. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips again. He turned to Richard, "I'm watching you."

Fitz then let her go, and walked to Cyrus. "Come Romeo, let's go," causing Fitz to chuckle at him. He walked with Cy but continued watching Olivia stand there staring at Richard. They went on the other side of the room. Luckily the room was fairly huge enough to give her and the "rat" some privacy.

/

**The Evil Queen vs. The Devil vs. the Governor…..**

"Olivia I am not the Devil." Richard said to her finally.

"Oh no, couldn't have fooled me. You ruined my soul practically once. Now you're back for more. What do you want? Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I want you back. The Governor doesn't deserve you. I told you that we were not over." Richard said to her.

"No ONE tells me where I belong, or whom with for that matter. My relationship with the Governor is none of your business."

"Oh no. Then why the hell are you two all over each other? Why are his hands all over you? Why is he kissing you?" Richard said to her raising his voice.

"That is none of your freaking business. You cheated on me. I moved on and don't need or want you back in my life. I don't know how you found us, but you need to leave. What happened dearie? Did you run out of souls to screw up in D.C? Did the Devil get bored and get his sword handed to him from this last conquest?" Olivia stood there with the most devilish smirk on her face.

Fitz heard what she said to him and wasn't sure if he was shocked or turned on. He loved this passionate, no-holds barred side of her. Olivia looked over and saw Cy and Fitz watching her and Richard argue. Cy said to Fitz, "I told you Fitz, Olivia Pope is not a woman to mess with. She can more than handle Richard."

Fitz glared at him and said, "Yah well I still don't like it. How the hell did he find us?"

Cy looked at him like he was crazy. "Fitz, you're campaign stops and places are all over the news. I am sure he saw that kiss. Now take a chill pill let her handle him."

Fitz sat down and listened more. Richard then said to her, "How I found you? I found you by watching the news. God Liv, your kiss is all over the news. I saw what happened at the ice cream social. I know you left the campaign because you still love me. I know you only came back because the Governor and Cy made you."

Fitz heard that, and started to walk in their direction. Olivia saw him and placed her hands up to stop him from moving. She nodded "No" to him, and Cy told him as well. He almost said something but stepped back to let her handle it. His pulse was racing, just looking at this man, who hurt her so deeply.

How could he cheat on her not once but many times. After only just kissing her finally, he could not imagine kissing any other woman. Her lips were soft, sultry, and the thought of her placing them all over his body, sent a shock all the way down to his toes. He could feel them on his own even now.

Olivia then started to yell at him. "Are you out of your mind? I did not leave the campaign or Fitz because of you. Are you nuts? Why the hell would I do that for? God you're an idiot. You cheated on me! You sleep with someone else. Hell a lot of someone else. I don't know how many but I know there was more than just one. Why the hell would I even want you back, after meeting someone as wonderful, kind, and good hearted as Fitz?"

"Olivia, he is only using you to get become President? That man does not care for you the way I do. He does not love you. The Governor is using you." Richard said to her trying to reason with her.

"Excuse me." Olivia said to him, looking at Fitz and Cyrus. Fitz heard this and was grabbing onto the table in front of him. Cyrus sat there scared that if anything escalated, he would not be able to stop Fitz from going across the room. He had never seen him act this way about a woman before. But Olivia Pope was not just any woman now. She was on her way to becoming the First Lady, if Fitz won in November.

Hearing these words made Fitz beyond angry. Fitz looked at Cy and said, "Cy, I don't know how much more of this I can handle. He is belittling her, and me. He said that I am using her. That I don't love her." Fitz said to Cy.

"Fitz, if you go over there now, she'll whoop your ass too. Just stay here and let her handle it. If I know Olivia, she is not done with him yet." Cy said to him, pleading with him to sit down and relax.

Olivia then walked up to Richard and got right into his space. "You are the Devil, a Rat, and a Dickhead. I am not something you can steal back. You are a weak, petty, filthy man. Fitz is not using me to become President. I am working for him, with him, because I believe in him. I believe in his mind, his soul, and most of his heart. He has so much love in there that I want to be there by his side for it all. Fitz is not only a great man, but he is going to make a GREAT President. And one day a great husband and father. I will be by his side for all of that, IF he wants me to be."

She looked right at him with her last statement. She could not believe that she finally said all those things out loud. She knew that Fitz loved her, because she loved him. Even though neither one of them said the words to the other, they both knew it. Fitz gulped at her, and smiled finally. He about went across the room and told her that he loved her right then and there. He wanted nothing more than to pull her into his strong arms, and kiss her with everything he had in his soul. This woman was his soul.

She looked away from Fitz and said, "Now I am not asking you Richard, I am telling you to leave now! We are done!" She stared him down another moment before she turned in an attempt to walk away.

"You and I are NOT done. We will never be done. I am not going to get the Governor have you!" Richard grabbed her by the arm, startling her. She tried to pull away from his grasp but he would not release her.

"Let me go Richard, now!" Olivia said to him, still trying to get him to let her arm go. His grasp was tight, and it was starting to hurt her. "You are hurting me. Let me go you asshole."

Fitz realized what was happening. He saw Olivia trying to get away but Richard was not letting her go. Fitz then got off the chair, with Cyrus in tow. He yelled at him right before he reached them, "GET YOUR FITHLY CHEATING HANDS OFF HER NOW! DO NOT TOUCH HER, EVER!"

Richard turned his body so Olivia was behind him. Cyrus made it just in time before Fitz reached him. "Governor, she is coming with me. She is not yours. You can win the White House without my fiancée."

"She is not yours Richard." Fitz said to him, with Cyrus holding him back. Cy knew if he let him go, Fitz would punch his lights out. "You get your hands off of her now, or so help me."

"So help you what Governor. What are you going to do? Are you going to get one of your security guards to take me out? Get Daddy and Mommy to pull some strings to finally get the girl. You can have anyone you want. Leave Olivia alone." Richard said to him, challenging him. He wanted Fitz to take a swing at him. It would definitely hurt his chances even more of winning the White House. Then he would get Olivia for sure.

Cy looked at him and said, "Fitz, don't do it. He's not worth it." Olivia was nodding at him from behind.

"Let her go Richard. I am not asking you. I am telling you to get your hands off of her now! I am an enemy you don't want to have." Fitz told him again. He was pushing against Cy to get to them. Cy was beginning to lose his grip on the floor. He looked back to Olivia for help.

Olivia then realized she had her purse around her shoulder still. She had not put it down. She lowered it on her arm and it fell into her hand. She then took it, and with all the power in her arm and hand swung it forward. She would only have one chance at this shot, so she had to make it count.

Luckily for her, the purse hit Richard right across the face and head with one huge WACK! IT startled him so much that he let her go, screaming "What the fuck do you have in there, bricks?" Richard then fell to the floor with a bloody nose.

Olivia stumbled away from him. She positioned herself by Cyrus and then Fitz. She looked at Richard and said, "Rat poisoning, you stupid jerk. Obviously it worked. And if you ever put your hands on me again, I will make sure you rot in jail. In jail, you can become someone's bitch! Now leave now before I let Fitz get a hold of you."

Fitz was still behind her, ready to launch himself at Richard. He was furious. No one is allowed to touch Olivia. If both Olivia and Cy were not blocking his path, he would have come at him already.

Cyrus went up to Richard finally. "Richard, I have known you for a while. I have known the Governor longer and Olivia longer than both of you. Now I am not asking you, I am telling you to leave here now. You are not welcome here. She is NOT yours. What she is to the Governor is none of your business. But SHE is like a daughter to me and if you ever touch her again in my presence, I'll see to it that you suffer. Are we understood? Now don't ever come around her, the Governor, or this campaign again."

Richard looked at Cyrus, "Are you threatening me Cyrus Beene? I can be quite the animal if I don't get what I am after."

"Oh really," Cyrus said to him, now inches away from his face, "trust me son you don't want to go there. You may think you an animal, but I am a MONSTER and will protect those I LOVE at all costs. You don't want to mess with me Richard. Trust me. I am not an enemy you want. And if the Governor wins the election, and becomes the President, you definitely don't want to mess with that. Now leave."

Richard looked at Olivia then to Fitz, "She is not yours Governor. She will never be yours. You do not deserve her. This is NOT over Olivia, mark my words."

Fitz was about to say something to him, but Olivia hushed him. "He's not worth it Fitz. Please don't. He wants you to attack him. It would cost you the election."

Fitz turned to her, and said "Okay."

Cyrus called for security and they arrived to take Richard out of the room. On his way out Richard yelled to Olivia, "I love you Olivia. You and I are going to be together. I bet that we'll be together again."

Olivia looked at him and said, _"_Over my dead body we will. _I'll take your bet; and you're gonna regret 'cause I'm the best there's ever been," _she said to him with all the southern sass and attitude she could muster. She felt like she conquered her "devil" and now he was leaving. He played his fiddle. But she played hers and won.

Olivia just stood there staring at her ex leaving. She crossed her arms and felt her body beginning to relax more. Having no idea what had just come over her, she had never spoken to someone or had been violent like that either. It brought out a side of her that she was not expecting.

Once the doors closed, she could feel all the adrenaline leave her body and her arm began to hurt. She felt weak and beyond embarrassed. Fitz began to walk to her, and reached out to her. She told him "No" and backed away. She needed space.

"Liv," he told her, sensing her fear and her beginning to pull away from him, from them. He had just gotten her back. Losing her now was not an option.

"Fitz please, I am going to go upstairs and lay down okay. I can't do this right now." Olivia said to her with her voice weak and frail.

"Livy, let me come with you. Please." Fitz was pleading with her. He just could not let her go alone.

"No, you stay here with Cy. I'll see you in a few okay. I…," her voice was breaking, "I need to be alone right now."

Fitz went to touch her but she pulled away. "Olivia," he said but she walked away.

"Cy, I just can't let her leave. What if she leaves again?" Fitz said to him. His heart was breaking at the moment.

"Fitz just let her go. She's only going upstairs to her room." Cy said to him, trying to soothe his worries. Cy knew that if she walked away again, Fitz would not survive without her.

"I gave her the room key. Now before you say anything, here is one for you." Fitz then looked at him in shock.

"Cyrus Beene the King of Me, are telling me that you only booked one room for the two of us?"

"No you each have your separate rooms. Just be smart and don't do anything stupid tonight. I know you've missed her. I know that you need her. The strange thing is that I know everything she said to Richard tonight, she meant. I've never heard her say those words about any man before, until you. Just promise me Fitz that you'll take care of her. If you get her, you never hurt her." Cy said to him with more conviction in his voice than ever before.

"Cy, I don't know what to say. Are you giving us your blessing?"

"I guess I am. Just don't screw this up. Both of you. I don't want you two to turn into a Greek tragedy. Now go be with Juliette, Romeo." Cy said to him pushing him towards the door.

Fitz let out a huge laugh. "Cy, Romeo come on. I am no Romeo."

"Oh no, well you could have fooled me. You have every woman on the planet swooning over you today Fitz. You obviously didn't hear all the "ooo's" and "ah's" and "sigh's" at the bakery did you?"

Fitz didn't say a word. He did hear them. It made him blush even further just thinking about it. He outstretched his hand for Cy to take and they shook hands. They bid each other goodnight and Fitz walked to the elevator and to Olivia's room. He reached her door, slid the key in, and went inside.

/

"**You're the Best That's Ever Been…"**

He placed his suitcase right outside the door. The room was dark, and he immediately did not see Olivia. He turned on the lights and called for her, but no answer. He heart began to race in his chest thinking the worse. He then looked down next to the bed and saw her suitcase, laptop, and purse.

On the desk he saw a note. _"Walking on the beach. See you soon. Livy."_

He walked out onto the balcony and saw her down there walking on the beach. He knew it was her because some of his security guards with now with her. If he won Super Tuesday in a few weeks, he would become the Republican Nominee for President. Then the Secret Service would be present. He needed to know she was safe now. Something in his gut told him that Richard would be back.

He grabbed a light jacket and walked down to meet her with his security detail. It was chilly the closer he got to the beach but the jacket he had on was perfect. He hit the walk way and then saw Olivia in the moonlight by the water, pacing in circles. She had on a long white sweater, wrapped around her waist, with a pair of dark pants. Her hair was out and down. The moonlight was reflecting off her body perfectly. It made her look like an angel that was dancing by the water. God she looked beautiful. He stopped and before he could even say a word to her, she "knew" he was there. She felt his presence.

Olivia was unsure if she wanted to turn around to face Fitz. Everything she said to Richard tonight she meant wholeheartedly. But to say the words, with such conviction and fire scared her in a way she was not expecting. Admitting out loud made what she felt for him brought everything out into the open. She was not ready for that yet, or was she.

She knew that once she came back Fitz would not let her walk away from him again. He would fight for her. She figured out after being away from him these last two weeks that she was missing a part of herself. A part that she didn't know existed until meeting Fitz. She told Richard that she didn't belong to anyone but she belonged to Fitz. She was controlled by Fitz, and she couldn't breathe without him.

He walked up behind her with her still facing the water. He stood right behind her body, with his hands in his jacket. He wanted to touch her so badly but was unsure if she would let him. So much was said tonight and unsaid between them. She felt his breath on the top of her head, and his chest barely touching her back from behind. With each rise and fall of his chest, she felt on her sweater.

She just wanted him to hold her. To tell her that he wouldn't walk away after what he witnessed in the campaign center with Richard. She said so many things, and it scared her. She felt his head lower and draw in deep breath. He was basking in the scent of her shampoo, perfume, and the fabric softener she used. All of it smelt sweet, and pure like Olivia.

Fitz wanted to say something to her, but did not know what to say. She turned around finally to face him with her eyes closed at first. He reached forward, sensing her fear to look at him, and caressed her cheek. His touch was reassuring, and loving. This simple contact of his finger tips across her face, then a thumb on her bottom lip, caused a tear to fall down her cheek.

"Look at me." Fitz finally said to her. He placed his face as close to hers without touching her. She could feel his breath on her face. It was warm and comforting.

She nodded her head 'no', and tried to put her head down. She kept her eyes closed and felt his arms go around her body, pulling her as close to him as he could. Fitz placed one of his hands on the back of her head, and pulled her into his chest. She molded perfectly against his muscles, and inhaled his cologne. She had forgotten how good he always smelt to her.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his chest. Fitz started to sway back and forth with the waves of the water. Her body was shaking, and he knew it was because of what Richard said. This man was not over her, not that he blamed him.

Olivia pulled away only slightly and looked up at him finally. Fitz kissed her forehead and told her, "You have nothing to be sorry about. Not one thing at all."

"But," she tried to say but Fitz stopped her.

"Livy, Richard showing up here was not your fault. I am partly to blame because of how I propelled us in front of the press with that kiss at the school. I don't regret kissing you then Olivia. I've been aching to do it since the day we met. You must have known that by now." Olivia looked into his eyes, and saw everything she needed to know there.

She reached up and touched his face. Her fingers made contact with him, and Fitz snuggled instantaneously to them. "I've known that Fitz. You gave me a chance to let you in, which I did at my parent's house. You were right by the way."

Now Fitz was confused. "About what?"

"That last morning at my parents, I did kiss you when you were asleep. I knew that if I did so when you were awake it would change everything between us. It has changed us already." Olivia finally admitted it to him. She felt the smirk on her own face emerging. She felt a little embarrassed.

She then saw the biggest smile emerge on his face. She felt the hand that was behind her neck slink back around her body. "Change is good Livy. Do you regret the kiss I gave you at the social?"

She wanted to tell him "yes" but she shook her head "no." He saw more tears come out of her face. Olivia then got up on her tippy toes and placed her lips onto his. It shocked Fitz somewhat, but he responded back to her. As if it was the most nature thing in the world, he picked her up and kissed her more deeply.

Her lips for soft, sensual and fit against his perfectly. They opened their mouths and the kiss deepened. The other kisses they shared were sweet, but nothing like this. His tongue sought out hers, and once they connected, both could sense their need for the other. Each moaned into the other's mouths and eventually they both pulled away breathy heavily. He wanted to lay her down on the sand and take her right there. She saw all the desire and passion in his eyes.

He put her down but she kept her hands wrapped around his neck. He rubbed his nose against hers and she placed her face right under his chin. He held her tighter and could feel her beginning to shake. She closed her eyes and felt him place his head on top of her own and rub her back. She had not felt anything like with someone. The safety and security she felt with his arms around her was like nothing she's ever felt before. Wrapped in Fitz's embrace, she felt like nothing or no one especially could harm her.

He would not let anyone harm her. Seeing that man put his hands on her the way he did, infuriated him. If Cy and Olivia were not there, he probably would have put him in the hospital. Fitz was never a violent person, but seeing Richard grab his Livy the way he did, in his presence, brought out a side he didn't know existed until that moment.

"Did he hurt you," he asked straining his rich voice. "If he did, I swear I'll see to it that he suffers."

"I don't think so," she told him, but her arm did hurt some. "My arm tingles some, but I'm okay, really."

Fitz lifted her off the ground again and squeezed her even tighter. "Oh god," he told her, 'if he hurt you," he was beginning to cry. She heard him whimper in her neck. She then could feel some tears on her body.

She looked deep into his eyes, "Fitz I'm okay. I think I hurt him more than he hurt me. I promise."

"You could say that. You gave him a bloody nose. Is there really rat poisoning in your purse?"

"Now Governor, a lady never tells you what's in her purse. It's a southern secret. Didn't my Mumma teach you anything?" She said to him in a 'southern' voice, then letting out a giggle.

Fitz then chuckled. "Governor, really, I think we're past the Governor crap don't you," he said raising his voice and eyebrows at her. She nodded her head at him and placed her head on his shoulder. Fitz was still holding her up in the air.

"Fitz, something in my gut tells me he's going to be back. I've never seen him that way before. He thinks we're still together, and won't stop till he gets me back. He's never behaved this way before."

Fitz could hear the fear in her voice. "Livy '_you are the best he's ever had." _He is not going to be allowed anywhere next to the campaign and us from now on. I WILL NOT let him get to you. I've already talked to security, you'll be protected okay." He then leaned in again and kissed her lips lightly again. This kiss gave her all the reassurance that he will see that she was kept safe.

He finally placed her back down on the sand, and told her, "Come on, let's go back to the room." Fitz told her. "We continue catching up, and maybe 'more' in the room," dropping his voice even lower. "We don't want to give anyone a show."

She pulled away from him slightly and said in his voice in a sexy/sultry tone, "What's the matter Governor Fizzy can't take the heat?" It made Fitz jump so much that he let her go. She immediately took off down the beach with Fitz after her.

"Oh no you don't, you are not getting away from me that easy." Fitz said as he took off after her.

"Nah Nah…you can't catch me Fizzy," she said to him with her thumbs in her ears, running backwards away from him.

"Oh you think so, don't you DOT!"

Olivia stuck her tongue at him, "Come on old man. Let's see if you can really catch the girl!" She moved her hips back and forth and started taunting him to chase after her.

Fitz then took off, startling her, catching her from behind. She squealed causing the security guards to jump. Fitz motioned to them that everything was fine. He pulled her into his body, twirling her in the air. She let out this huge laugh the radiated on the beach with the water splashing. He started walking her over to the water, and she began to freak out.

"Fitzgerald Grant if you put me in that cold ocean water, you will regret it. Don't make me lay the smack down on your ass!"

"The Smack down huh? I am a man that could get used to spankings from you." Fitz whispered into her ear.

He still walked towards the water with her yelling at him to stop. Fitz finally stopped and turned her around. They were right were the water just about touched their feet from the waves crashing in. They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment, not saying anything. The playfulness was fading away and the moment was becoming tender, loving, with desire again.

"You promise you're not going to throw me in there. Promise me Fitz."

"I promise for now. I don't need my girlfriend sick on the campaign while I am running for President," he finally said it out loud and hoped she said yes.

Olivia pulled back and looked at him. "Girlfriend?"

/

"**GIRLFRIEND?" WTF….Oh yes my loves I am leaving you right here. I need to think about what I want to happen next now. The debate against Sally Langston is coming up soon, and you learn if they are a couple of not. So are they or aren't they? What will Olivia say? Now that "Fizzy" has her back, you know he is not going to let her go.**

**So how did I go with my "Rat" problem. The "Devil came down to Georgia" and got his ass handed to him by OFC. I know you probably wanted Fitz to knock his lights out but Richard would have reported the attack and we can't have Fitz doing anything to ruin his chances of winning Super Tuesday, and then the White House.**

**I am also sorry for taking so long with this update. I experienced the loss of a family pet last week that caused me to be unable to write for almost a week. "HE" was my baby, and it hit me fairly hard. But I am doing better now. To those who know what happened, thank you.**

**Please leave me "pumpkin seeds" cuz they make smile. ;=)**

**Peaches, Pumpkins and Loves….**

**Me's**


	13. Do You Want Me, Or Don't You?

**Hello my precious loves. First off I want to apologize for the delay. A lot of stuff has gone down for me over the last month and to be honest, really has left me out of the typing groove. I have had much heartache and break and slowly my urge to write is finding its way back. **

**To all of you who sent me well wishes, thank you so much. You are truly the BEST PUMPKINS ever. ;-)**

**I know this story is a fanfic favorite. I have so many stories that I am going to focus on my four most popular. So, "**_**Breath of Fresh Air," "Fitz and the Fixer"**_** of course, **_**"Saving Grace,"**_** and my thriller **_**"A Thousand Years"**_** will get updated more often.**

**You may get quicker, lengthy chapters and more of them. The others will get new chapters but not as often. Oh and I have not forgotten about "**_**McDreamy.**_**" That is my next update.**

**So are Fitz and Olivia girlfriend and boyfriend now. Read on and see my darlings. As always leave me "pumpkin seeds" cuz well they make me smile. Enjoy. **

**/**

**Chapter 13…"Do You Want Me or Don't You?"**

**Peachy and Beachy!**

"I promise I don't need my girlfriend sick on the campaign while I am running for President," he finally said it out loud and hoped she said yes. His heart was pounding so hard just standing there looking down at her beautiful face and features. All he wanted to do was look at her beside him forever.

The word "girlfriend" sounds so 'high school' but to him that is what she was, or is. Olivia is more than that, but if he got down on one knee and popped the question right now it would freak her out. Fitz knew that he loved her, more than he ever thought possible. He was going to marry her one day and if he won the Presidency she would be HIS First Lady. But those things would come in time.

Olivia pulled back and looked at him. "Girlfriend?"

"Olivia," Fitz countered back, still holding onto her for dear life.

"Fitz," she said back, trying not to sound panicked in her voice.

"Liv," he said back, as he touched the side of her face with his hand. He began to rub circles on her cheek. He was trying to calm her fears. With his touch, he felt her breathing slow down but only slightly.

"Fitzgerald," this time she said trying to sound more stern with him. The things she said to Richard, not that long ago, made her realize that she wanted all those things with him. But she was no way near ready for it. Or was she?

"Oy Vay," he said, giggling in the process. "Livy," making his voice almost beg for her to give in and say yes. To Fitz she IS his girlfriend, but he had to make her see that. Screw that…he had to make her want that.

"Governor Grant," she said to him now, as she attempted to pull out of his arms.

"Okay so not funny, Olivia Carolyn DOT Pope."

"DOT! What do you mean Dot? You can't just pull out the "Dot" card anytime you want Fizzy!"

"Oh really now," he said letting his voice trail off. He started to walk up to the hotel with her still in his arms. He was carrying her "honeymoon" style and really wanted to get them up to the room, so they could continue this conversation privately.

"Fitz you can put me down you know."

"Nope, but I do have a better idea." Fitz said as he reached the deck.

"Oh Lord, now what?"

"Well Miss Pope," he said to her as he put her on the deck and he stood in the sand. "How about I give you a piggy back to our room? It would be my pleasure. And just think if there is any press around, it would do wonders for our relationship." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"You want to give me a piggy back ride, here on the beach of all places. Are you crazy?"

"Yes Olivia I am. Crazy about you."

Her eyes widened. She bit her lip, then moved them from side to side. He got right into her personal space and kissed her again. The kiss was light and sweet.

"So, Miss Pope, hop on the _OLITZ EXPRESS. _I am your _ticket to ride," _wiggling his nose and winking at her_. A_ll you have to do is wrap your arms around me and _BELIEVE_ now and always that we are in this together."

"Fitz, what the hell is the _OLITZ Express?" _She had never heard that before and wondered if he just made it up. And now she was laughing.

"It's both our names put together. I heard some of the ladies at the bakery call us that today. And the press is starting to use it now. I may change my campaign slogan to _OLITZ for the People._ I think it has a nice ring to it. Don't you Livy?' He said back to her wiggling his eyebrows, causing her to giggle at him.

She shook her head at him and made him turn around. He bent down for her and she jumped on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders and neck. She felt Fitz exhale. Both were loving every second of this.

He eventually stood up straight but almost fell over in the sand. She giggled behind him and he told her, "If I go down, then remember you go with me."

As he began to walk to the hotel, up the deck that was on the beach, he could hear his security detail fall in behind them. Olivia hugged him even tighter and placed her head on his shoulders as he walked them up to the back of the hotel. They were no press thank goodness but it would make a cute photo.

She told him wait and he knew what she was going to do. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone. She asked on his security guards to take their picture. She scooted herself up higher and placed her head on his shoulder. She leaned her face over so they could be touching cheeks.

Fitz lifted her higher and pulled her legs tighter around his body. He was also feeling her breath on his neck, which was definitely not helping how much he wanted her right now. The guard finally said no problem and took an adorable photo of them this way.

Olivia then told Fitz, "This picture is for me and you Fitz and no one else. I don't want to see this in the papers this morning."

"Yes Ma'am," he said and when he reached to where they would enter the hotel he finally put her down.

They walked this way to the back door together, relieved that no one was around. Olivia used her key to open the door, and they went up the elevator to her room. As each "ding' chimed, Fitz inched closer to her. By the time it reached her floor they both got out and went to the door.

She turned and faced him. "So," letting her voice trail off. "_This is me_."

"_I am down there."_ Fitz said back to her, right behind her. "But my things are in there."

She stood in front of her door unsure whether to let him in "their" room or not. He walked closer to her, and then she could feel his fingers playing with her palm from behind.

"_Just go into your room and we'll pretend today didn't happen."_ Fitz told her this time. But now his stomach was pressed against her back. He placed his hand on her back, and began to rub it up and down. "I have my room key and I can wait here and you can get my things."

"Fitz," she uttered out barely. She turned around finally to face him. There was no doubt that she wanted this man. Olivia said things today that she thought she would never say in her life, but she said them. He lifted his hand and caressed her face.

He leaned his forehead to hers. "So, am I sleeping in my own room tonight or," letting his voice trail off. He then bent his knees and brushed his face against hers, "am I sleeping in my girlfriend's room tonight? That is where I want to be. I want to hold you, Livy all night long in my arms. And I want to be in yours."

He watched her close her eyes. He dropped his voice a few more levels. "I want to be with you Livy, from this moment on. You are everything. Without you, I am nothing."

/

**DO you want me, or don't you?**

"Fitz," she said looking around. She opened the door and let him walk past her, as she finally shut the door behind her. He walked over and stood by the chest of drawers. He leaned against it and watched her process in her mind what to do. She finally took a few steps forward towards him. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she was sure that people in the next room could hear it.

Fitz braced himself against the chest of drawers more, and watched her. She took off her jacket and placed it a chair. He took off his jacket and placed his right on top of hers. She slipped out of her shoes and climbed onto the bed, and then crossed her legs.

She reached out her hand, and used her other hand and tapped the bed for Fitz to join her. He stepped forward with his eyes never leaving hers for a moment. Each step he took in her direction, caused his breathing to become even heavier. When his hand finally encased her smaller one, he felt his breath hitch. He then sat down in front of her, in the same position.

He inched his way forward, so that their knees were now touching now. They just sat there a few moments taking in each other's presence. Fitz looked into her beautiful eyes and saw everything he's ever desired, and needed to breathe his entire life. This beautiful woman sitting in front of him was his everything.

He scooted even closer to her now. She watched him not saying a word. Now he was sitting next to her on the bed. He reached his arm around her, and pulled her into his arms. "Livy," he whispered into her ear, causing her to melt right then and there into his arms.

She rubbed her nose lightly against his cheek, and he turned to face her. "Fitz," she said to him, whispering it into his ear. It sounded sweet, sexy and seductive. He never thought his name coming out of the woman he loved more than anything in the entire world, would complete him in every way.

He wanted to kiss her desperately. He wanted to kiss her in such a profound and powerful way that she knew he was "all in" with her, now and always. He didn't want to use words to tell her how much she meant to him, he wanted to show her. He wanted to finally make her his. Fitz wanted to become hers in every possible way.

He leaned into her, but before he could kiss her again, she placed her finger on his lips, causing him to stifle back a chuckle. "What," he asked her.

She didn't even know where to begin. She was literally at a loss for words at the moment.

"Tell me Livy, that you don't want me as much as I want you right now. Tell me to stop and I'll sleep on the couch. What do you want?"

There was no doubt that she wanted him. "Fitz, what I want right now is for us to hash this out. Hash US out."

He pulled away from her, but only a little bit. "Here it comes."

"What do you mean here it comes?

"I mean Livy, that you are going to over think us and try to fix this. You CAN'T fix any of this. I don't want you to. I need you in my life."

"Fitz," she pleaded with him.

"No, now you listen to me Olivia Carolyn Pope. I want US. I want you and me to be a team. So get who's ever in your head out and listen to me." He turned his body to face her now, cupping her face in his hands. He ran his thumb over her lips.

"Fitz, I can't let you throw all this away ON me. For me. For THIS," she said to him.

"Olivia," his voice becoming strained, "what is that supposed to me. You are everything. You know what the last two and a half weeks has showed me?"

She shook her head no. "That I am nothing without you." He got closer to her, getting into her space. They could feel each other's breath on the other's faces now.

"I can't breathe without you." He took her face into his hands. He could feel her beginning to shake. Fitz told himself to tell her what he was sure she heard him say while they were at her parent's house.

"I cannot exist without you. I want you with me every step of the way. I don't want to hide how I feel about you on the campaign trail. I am not going to hide how much you mean to me anymore."

She smiled at him. "Fitz I cannot let you throw away your chance of winning the Presidency for me. This country needs you."

"Oh come on Olivia," Fitz got off of the bed and started pacing back and forth in front of her. "This country needs me. That is bull shit and you know it. I have always wanted to be President, but what I want more now is YOU."

"I don't want to be the reason you throw the election away. I can't let you do that for this. Whatever THIS is."

"WHATEVER THIS IS? What do you think I want from you Olivia? Answer me?" He was now raising his voice to her. This was something he would have never done in the past.

"I don't know what THIS is Fitz. That is the problem." She now got off the bed and started pacing in circles in front of him. He watched her go back and forth.

"Do you want me?" Fitz then asked her point blankly.

"What?"

"Do you want me Olivia? It's a yes or no question." Fitz walked up to her. She backed up and next thing she knew she was standing on the balcony. She could hear the waves crashing on the shore behind her. The sound was soothing, considering how much tension there was between her and Fitz at the moment.

He walked her into the railing. She could back up no more even if she wanted to. "Fitz, I..." she said to him.

He got right into her face. He asked her again, this time with so much conviction that it startled her.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT OLIVIA? Do you want me or not!"

"I do, but..." Fitz stopped her by putting his finger over her mouth.

"But nothing Olivia. I am standing here before you asking you if you want to be in THIS with me. I REFUSE to hide you in the shadows. I told Cy that point blank. You are going to run with me BY MY SIDE or I pull out of the race and Langston gets the nomination."

"Are you out of your mind?" Olivia asked him in disbelief. "Why the hell would you do that for? This is what you always wanted Fitz, to become the President of the United States."

Fitz took a few steps back from her and went up to the railing beside her looking out at the water. The sounds of the waves crashing against the shore were helping him to calm down now. He then looked down and saw that she placed her hand on top of his own. She intertwined her fingers with his and squeezed.

"My life Livy, like you said, has always been planned out for me by my father, the great Fitzgerald Grant II. He told me what schools to go to, and even tried to get me to marry a girl for political gains. My whole life was set in stone until I put my foot down and told him I would not marry a woman that meant nothing to me, just to make it 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue."

She turned to face him now. She stretched her arm forward and touched his face with her finger tips. This caused Fitz to turn and look at her finally. "Olivia, I never would have thought that while campaigning for the Presidency that I would have found my destiny."

"Destiny?"

"You are my destiny Olivia. You made me believe that I CAN win this. You made look at myself in a whole new way. You changed me. You made me better. You bring out the BEST in me. I can win in November, but I will only do so, with you by my side openly. I am NOT going to pretend that I feel nothing for you. I can't."

"But," but before she could say anything else, he kissed her lightly on her lips.

"You cannot fix this Livy. I don't need to be fixed anymore. You fixed me the moment our eyes met 8 weeks ago. And now, I need to know what you want. Are you in this with me? I can't do this without you." He whimpered at her this time. He pulled her right into his arms, and they just stood there for a few moments looking out at the water.

He kissed the top of her head, and began to trail his kisses down her face. He kissed her forehead, and said **"Are you," **then he kissed her left cheek, **"my girl.." **kissed her right cheek, and whispered, **"friend or…." **He stopped and placed both of his hands on her face and leaned in and touched his lips on hers. Her legs immediately went to jelly, and she heard him say **"not?"**

She wrapped her arms around his waist and let him pull her in closer. "After Super Tuesday, IF you win the Republican Nomination," she got out, attempting to reason with him. "Then I will be yours, but..."

He squinted his eyebrows at her only momentarily and could feel her begin to pull out of his arms. He pulled her right back where she belonged. With as much conviction and meaning in his voice he then told her this….

"Win or Lose I don't care. I want you by side whether I am President Grant or Governor Grant. Do you understand?" Fitz then lifted her chin so he could touch his nose to hers. Both their breathing slowed and became in sync. Now finally in this place, in her arms, everything was the way it was meant to be.

He rubbed his hands up and down on her back. He felt her exhale and reached her arms out from around his waist and placed them around his neck. He could hear her thinking, "Livy, stop over thinking us. THIS. I am RUNNING. I am WINNING, with you by my side. You have till Super Tuesday and after that debate against Langston, then you are MINE."

"But," and he stopped her.

"_Ah," _he said startling her, causing her to visibly jump, "_you are not fixing or handling me anymore Livy. And if we are going to survive this, whatever we are and could become I need you stand down. You are not in charge of everything_."

She had never heard him speak this way before. Fitz leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips. He let himself only linger a few moments, then pulled away from her smiling.

"Fine, for now Fitzgerald." She didn't say anything else because she just knew she would lose. There was no reasoning with him and when Fitz made up his mind on something, she had come to learn. He intended to get what he wanted. It was actually kind of sexy.

/

**SA-POTUS and DA-POTUS…**

She then smiled at him. She pulled out of his embrace and said to him "Come on Fizzy, let's go to bed." She sauntered off, swaying her hips back and forth. She unzipped her pants from the back and he could just see her peach underwear that was covering her luscious bottom.

She lifted up her shirt only slightly and he could see a peach bra to match. She was taunting him and teasing him. She watched Fitz swallow hard, and him shift his hands in his pockets.

"Olivia," he said stalking her, "you know I warned you about calling me Fizzy."

She turned to face him, totally being a tease. She started to unbutton her shirt and one button at a time, taunting him. She continued to back up and right when she got close enough to the bathroom door she stopped.

"Why what's the matter _Governor Grant,_" she got out with all this sexiness in her voice, still unbuttoning her shirt. She had never used this tone with him before and obviously it was working on all levels. "What are you going to do now? Use more of your Superpowers on me?"

She was almost down to the last button now. Her shirt was closed but he could see the bow on the middle of her bra, just peeking out from her blouse. She undid the last button but kept her hands on her blouse, keeping it pulled closed.

He started to walk towards her, starving for every ounce of her all of sudden. She started to move her hands up and down her unbuttoned blouse, just showing just a little bit more of herself to him each time she did so.

"Close your eyes," she told him.

"Why?" Fitz asked her this time.

"Because I asked you too silly. Now Governor, Close. Your. Eyes."

Fitz did as she asked and she walked towards him. She took his hands and placed them underneath her shirt, right on her sides. If he reached his fingers up, he could just grace her bra. He started to move his fingers up and down that were on her back. He started to move his hands and pull her in closer, all still with his eyes closed.

"Livy, God," he whimpered to her. "You are so soft."

He felt her lean forward, and brush her lips against his. "Keep your eyes closed," she commanded him.

All Fitz could do was nod his head at her. She watched him swallow really hard, as he felt her fingers begin to unbutton his dress shirt he wore. With each button she undid, her fingers graced his chest. He chose not to wear an undershirt that day and he was thankful for that now.

With each button she unhooked from its whole, she leaned in and kissed his chest. Fitz inhaled quickly, causing Olivia to giggle at him. When she reached his last button she slid his shirt off his body, letting her fingers rub against his chest, then shoulders as she pulled his shirt backwards. Then leaning her face into him again, breathed in his scent.

She ran her hands up and down his chest, letting her fingers just lightly grace his abdomen, and pectoral muscles. His muscles were well defined, firm, but yet soft. Her hands found their way on them and she started moving her hands up and down on them. She then moved her hands over the top of his arms. The muscles there were large, firm and beyond anything her mind imagined. She had only seen him, obviously with his shirt on before and was enjoying this sweet torture she was putting him through.

After she finished this sweet torture she felt his hands massaging her back up and down, pulling her into his body. He leaned down and placed his mouth right by her neck. He was aching to torture her in return but he waited. He still had his eyes closed, until she said to him, "What's the matter Fizzy, don't like not being in charge?"

"I'll show you who's in charge," he teased her, saying the words right into her ear.

Fitz opened his eyes and scooped her up. "EEEEK, Fitz!" Her feet were now dangling in the air and walked them over to the bed. He placed her down on her knees and slid her shirt off her body.

"So beautiful Livy," he told her. "My word you are beautiful," he told her again as he looked at her. He then watched her lay down and he crawled himself on top of her.

He almost kissed her again but stopped when he saw her arm. She noticed his face and looked at it. Richard left a bruise. Fitz felt himself become enraged.

Without uttering a word, he leaned down and picked her arm up and trailed kisses up and down it. When he reached her bruise, he stopped and nuzzled his face into it and found himself fighting the tears. He looked at her and saw her watching him.

"Hey I'm okay. It's just a little sore Fitz. Really I'm fine." She told him trying to reassure herself and him.

"He hurt you. HE HURT YOU. I swear if I see him again, I'll go for his jugular."

She pulled him down and kissed him passionately. She nibbled at his bottom lip and caused him to moan back at her. Once their tongues found the other, he wasn't mad anymore. She pulled away, and both were breathing heavily now.

"Now you listen to me Governor, Richard is not worth it. He will not come that close to me again. Between the security guards, and everything else, I will be safe. Plus I have you."

He was going to kiss her again but she stopped him.

"Can I ask you something?" Olivia asked him.

"Oh geez," he stifled in a laugh.

"How much can you lift?"

"What?"

"You know how much can you lift? You know weights; bench press. You know you lay down and lift a dumb-bell over your head." She pulled her head back, leaning her head to the side, and winked at him.

He pushed himself up and propped himself above her. He was doing his best not to laugh at her question but eventually gave in.

"Why?"

"Because, you are definitely hotter than I originally thought. If you win the election all the girls will for sure be calling you SA-POTUS or DA-POTUS, with the MOTUS!"

"Excuse me?" Fitz got out between giggles. "What is SA/DA POTUS?"

Now she started to laugh at him. "Sexy-Ass or Delicious-Ass, President of the United States!"

Fitz just couldn't hold it in any longer. He rolled himself off of her and broke out in a huge laugh. He was laughing so hard that he almost rolled himself off the bed. This caused her to laugh at him too.

"What?" She said to him after she calmed down.

"Seriously, Livy. Sexy. Delicious." Now it was making him blush. "Is this what you think?" He turned his body to her and propped himself up on his hand, and looked at her laying there, at him.

"Maybe," she got out, raising her voice and winking at him.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you, Livy." He told her, inching closer to her again. He reached over to her and caressed her face. "I missed you so much. Don't you dare leave me again like that, okay? Promise me."

"I promise you Fitz. I am not going anywhere this time. I will stick by your side." She told him, touching his face with her hands now. She caressed his cheeks lightly and kissed both of them.

"Good," he pulled her right into his bare chest. She nuzzled her head into him. "I am literally going to hold you to that promise."

"Okay," she said back and let out a huge yawn.

"You tired?" He asked her.

"Yes, I guess the busy day finally caught up with me."

"Well let's get ready for bed, and we'll crash." Fitz told her. He wanted her but she was worth the wait. He intended on putting her through the same torture she did to him but at a later date.

"You sure? I know, I mean. I thought we were about to…" she said to him, all embarrassed.

"I can wait. I've waited this long for you Livy. I don't mind waiting for the right time. And now it's not. I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want. I can't lose you, now that I am so close to have you as my own."

"Oh Fitz," she said to him and kissed him.

He then got off the bed and went over to her suitcase and his own. He went and changed in the bathroom and came out in a pair of Navy shorts only. When he looked at Olivia, she dug out one of the "Grant for the People" t-shirts and was only wearing that and a pair of shorts.

"What?"

"I never thought THAT shirt could look so sexy on a woman until now."

"Well Governor, you ain't so bad yourself either."

She blushed and walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down. Olivia got in on her side and him on his. He perched himself above her and rubbed her face with his hands. She leaned into another kiss from him and then finally rolled over. She felt him encase her in his arms from behind and pull her to his body.

She was surprised at how perfectly they fit together. Fitz placed his head in the crook of her neck. He breathed her in and Olivia could feel him smiling from behind her. He lifted her shirt some and placed his large hand on her stomach. She reached down and placed her hand on top of his.

He then wrapped his other arm around her even more. She felt him kissing her neck and smelling her hair. He nuzzled her even more from behind and pulled her even tighter to his body. She felt him exhale but he was still tense.

She rolled over and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong Fitz?"

"Nothing Livy, I'm fine. Go to sleep." He told her.

"Liar. Now tell me."

"I just don't want to ever lose you. I know I wouldn't survive it. The thought of Richard getting to you scares me."

She rolled herself up and laid herself on top of him. His body suddenly reacted to her being this position with him. This was something that she had not done until now. She laid her head on his chest, and kissed him right over his heart. She looked up into his piercing eyes and kissed him again.

She then told him, "Fitz, if he comes around again, I will take care of him okay. I know a guy."

Fitz was never a jealous man until this moment. "What do you mean you know a guy?'

"Let's just say he owes me a favor. I'll have him and another friend of mine keep an eye on him so WE know he's not around the campaign and us okay. Oh and by the way you have nothing to be jealous about."

She felt his hands go on her bare back."I am not jealous Livy."

"Really you are too jealous. You have nothing to worry about okay. This guy is just a friend."

"Promise," he whimpered at her.

"Oh for goodness sakes Fitz, yes. Now let's go to sleep." She rolled off of him but he refused to let her turn around. He placed his head on top of hers and she put hers onto his chest, breathing him in. His skin was so smooth and all she wanted to do was lay in his arms forever.

Fitz rubbed her back a bit more and next thing he knew her breathing slowed down and she was out. He heard her let out a sigh and he made one right after her.

"Livy," he asked her. No answer.

He kissed her forehead and rubbed his fingers over her face. He knew she was asleep but her body reacted to him. She molded her face into his touch and he saw her smile in her sleep.

He pulled her into him and rested his head on top of hers. Before he closed eyes and drifted off he heard her say his name and cuddle up to him even more. He then heard her say "Don't ever let me go, Fitz."

He told her, "I promise I won't ever let you go Olivia. I will never be over you. And that is a promise I intend to keep. You are me are in this together, now and always."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips again. He then told her, "Goodnight Olivia."

In her sleep she whispered back to him, as if she just knew he would win, "Goodnight Mr. President."

/

**Okay my loves I leave you here. I know it is not as long as usual but considering it was ALL OLITZ I hope that made up for it and that you enjoyed it. **

**So Olivia told Fitz they are not a couple till after Super Tuesday. She wants him to win the nomination and whoop Langston's butt. Fitz isn't feeling it but he's going with her plan for now.**

**I also am aware you are all waiting for their first time. For now I am the "Queen of Making them Wait," and it will be that way for a while longer. As you notice I tend to do that A LOT in my stories. **

**Their "moment" will happen ONLY when I think they are ready. It has to be right. So until then I thoroughly enjoy "Waiting Game," and writing all their sexual chemistry. They are getting to know each now more than just friends, which is the perfect way to lead into more.**

**Oh if anyone has any thoughts at what should happen next for these two on the trial let me know. Not sure if Langston will be the VP but I am open to suggestions of any kind. ;-)**

**/**

**Oh for anyone reading "**_**The Rose**_**," I am having major writers block. So until further notice the story is on hiatus. Sorry loves, but I need to feel out what I want to do next. **

**I also have not forgotten about "**_**Earning You**_**." That update should be coming soon along with "**_**McDreamy**_**" which is next.**

**Thank you for sticking by me my pumpkins. Leave me "pumpkin seeds" cuz they make me smile. **

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches….Me's**

**P.S. Those "three little words" are coming up to. Who says them first…well keep on reading and find out. ;-)**


End file.
